Bad Liars
by Marla's Lost
Summary: What would have happened if Eric had missed the flight to Africa and Jackie still went to Chicago. Would the major events of season 8 have happened anyways? Would Donna still meet Randy? Would Hyde marry Sam? This is an alternate look at what if.  Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1 Always Have A Back Up Plan

**BAD LIARS**

What would have happened if Eric had missed the flight to Africa and Jackie still went to Chicago would the events in season 8 have happened anyways? Would Donna still have met Randy? Would Hyde have married Sam anyways? This is an alternate look at the end of season 7. AU – Non-Canon and just a fictitious story.

T7S

**Chapter 01** – Always Have a Backup Plan

T7S

**September 1979**

Alone and unsure of her future, Jackie sat on the old worn bedspread of the cheap Chicago hotel room. She was missing Steven like crazy and yet she was still torn because this was her chance to spread her wings and fly. A career in television waited for her but….she was willing to give it all up if only Steven would have committed to a _possibility _of a future together. He couldn't even do that. Instead, he shows up and thinks that a naked Kelso in a towel was a threat. Okay, but when isn't Kelso naked? Steven totally overreacted.

Jackie looked at the cheap calendar on the nightstand and realized that today was the day Eric Forman was supposed to leave for Africa. She knew he didn't really want to and he was only doing it so Donna would have a future. Eric was a lot like Jackie Burkhart – always sacrificing for the ones they loved. She had to call him and say goodbye.

The Forman telephone rang and Eric picked up, "Hello?"

Putting a smile on her face she said, "Hey, Eric? It's Jackie."

"Uh-huh." It sounded like he disbelieved her. She took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I just realized you're leaving for Africa and I won't get a chance to say goodbye in person. It makes me sad; I mean you've always been very special to me."

"Okay, Jackie, if there's a gun to your head just say the word '_cream cheese_." Eric sounded like he was teasing.

"No, Eric, I'm just gonna miss you is all, okay? So just take care of yourself in Africa." She really was going to miss him. Burns and all. He was still the nicest of the bunch.

"Okay. I will. Wait, you want to talk to who? You want to tell him you love him? Well, I don't know you guys didn't really leave on the best of terms. Okay, Dad, telephone!"

Suddenly, Red Forman's voice came over the line. "Who's this?"

Jackie gulped. "Hi Mr. Forman…its Jackie. Could you tell me when Eric's flight leaves?"

T7S

Jackie urged the taxi driver to go faster. "My friend's plane leaves in an hour. I have to see him before he goes! I have an extra twenty if you make it happen." The cab driver stepped on the gas throwing Jackie back against the seat as he sped the way towards Kenosha Regional Airport. Jackie just hoped she wasn't too late!

Eric was sitting back against the seat of the cab leaving Point Place. This was his first trip away from home, not to be confused with a camping trip or traveling to Uncle Marty's house. He closed his eyes and remembered the talk with Donna on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. She looked so beautiful when she said, "…you're gonna be back before you know it and then we're gonna have our whole lives to spend together."

All he could manage to get out was, "Listen to me Donna. I love you so much. You're my best friend and I love you." He did. He really loved her despite all of their ups and downs. Going to Africa was scary but he would do it for Donna. _To be with Donna. To finish school with Donna. _ This trip below the equator would help him come back a man and not some skinny twitchy boy. He was 20 years old and had a mission. Donna would be proud of him!

The freeway traffic approaching the airport was gridlocked. Eric looked at his watch, his plane was leaving in 30 minutes and he still needed to go thru Customs. "Driver, is there anyway we can get there faster? I have a plane to catch."

The driver looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Buddy, you and everybody else is trying to get to the airport. Sit tight." The cab driver swerved around the left lane and jumped three spots amidst honking horns and rude gestures aimed at his cab. "Okay, we're a little closer are you happy now?"

Eric sighed, "Okay, I guess I can always catch a later flight." In a smaller voice he added, '"I hope."

T7S

Jackie scanned the airline signs looking for Eric's departure terminal. She pointed for the cab driver to see, "Right there, pull up behind the red VW. The cabbie signaled and started to pull up against the curb when Jackie's taxi was broadsided by an identical colored cab.

"Hey!" she yelped, "Passenger back here!"

Eric was looking at the brochure when he heard a loud BOOM and a crash. He was thrown against the passenger door and looked up to see his taxi had crashed into another cab. A bus pulled up alongside the taxi on the driver's side and he was boxed in. "Oh man, my flight leaves in 10 minutes!" He tried rolling down the window but the handle was broke.

"Hey, you ain't leaving til you pay up. It's gonna cost you 25 bucks man." Eric threw the money on the front seat and tried to squeeze out the other window. The cabbie from the damaged car came around and started yelling at Eric's driver. The light changed green and the bus moved forward with a hiss and a grumble spewing smoke from the exhaust. Eric pushed hard against the door and tumbled onto the road. The cabbie ignored the shouts from the injured taxi driver and came around to get Eric's bags from the trunk.

Jackie picked up the contents of her spilled purse and tossed a couple of bills over the front seat. She needed to run or she would miss Eric's departure. Her strappy sandals smacked the concrete as she ran right through the doors, following behind a tall man in a corduroy jacket. The doors whished as they closed behind her. She was almost at the counter when an airport cop stopped her. "Sorry Miss, only passengers are allowed beyond this point."

"Oh please, I just want to see if my friend is over there. I have to talk to him before he leaves."

"Sorry, unless you have a ticket, you'll have to go." The officer tried to be kind but Jackie just wanted to kick him in the shins. Instead, she moved to the ropes that defined the ticket line from the waiting area. She jumped up and down like a Whack-a-Mole trying to see if Eric was in the crowd. "ERIC!" she hollered but her voice didn't carry in the large airport.

T7S

"You have to be kidding. I'm supposed to be on that flight! How can it be overbooked?" Eric looked at the ticket in his hand. "Flight 9864 at 4:00 pm - I'm right on time."

The man at the ticket counter shrugged. "I can only tell you what the computer says. We can put you on standby but there's no telling when your next flight will be. You might want to call the Consulate of that country and tell them you're going to be a little _late_."

Eric turned and groaned. It was exactly four o'clock. Despite the taxi accident, he was there...ready to step on the plane and begin his new adventure. His ears were ringing. Didn't Kitty say that when your ears were ringing someone was talking about you? He looked around and made eye contact with the little spawn of Satan. _Oh crap!_

Jackie saw her friend standing by the ticket counter – he hadn't left yet! Yay! She almost did a homecoming cheer right there in the airport!

"ERIC!" She shouted again and he looked around like there was another Eric in the airport. That twitchy nerd! Jackie ran through the crowd and pushed her way to the desk. She was almost out of breath. "I would have been here sooner but my stupid taxi was hit by another taxi."

Eric frowned, "No…MY taxi was hit by a taxi."

Jackie gasped. "Fate! Our taxi's collided so I could come and say goodbye to you in person!"

Eric looked around just in case someone saw him standing with the midget nutcase. "O-Kay. Goodbye. Jackie." He turned around, fervently hoping the airport counter guy had come up with an alternate flight to Africa. "Sir, as I told you moments ago….you might want to call your Consulate….there is a payphone right over in that kiosk." The red jacketed official pointed to a bank of telephones near an open air booth.

Jackie tugged on his jacket. "Eric, be nice. I came all the way up from Chicago because I wanted to see you off."

"You mean you wanted to see my plane crash and burn." He said sadly.

Her eyebrows knitted in a slight frown. "No…why would I want to see that? Why aren't you boarding with all those other passengers?"

Eric sighed loudly. "Because… they _overbooked_ this flight - I'm on standby until the next one comes up. Jackie, do you have any spare change? I have to call Africa."

T7S

"I see. Uh-huh….yeah, not your fault. Okay, thank you very much." Eric hung up the telephone and slid down wall covering his face with his hands. Jackie pulled over his duffel bag and sat on it. "What happened?" she asked.

Eric looked over at his "_sort of_" friend. "My trip was cancelled. They decided to revoke the funding due to economic reasons. Now what am I supposed to do? I've got a butt load of malaria and tetanus shots and everything else in me and let me tell you what! That hurt a lot! Don't let anyone ever tell you, 'oh, you'll just feel a little _sting_." He put his finger in the air. "If they say that, they are lying!"

Jackie bit her lip. "Well, you can always go home."

Eric gave her a look like she asked him to eat a spider. "Home? I can't go home! I mean they gave me a going away party and everything! Donna thinks I'm on a plane right now! And now…I can't call her because I used all my change to call Africa. This blows chunks!"

"You're parents will understand."

"Are you kidding? This will just get Red's foot twitching! He's wanted me out of the house since we missed graduation last year. I can't go home. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jackie looked at the last passenger boarding the walkway and the stewardess closed the doors behind them. There went Eric Forman's future. She turned towards him.

"I have a plan."

T7S

"What? You _are _crazy! That's what everyone told me but I kinda wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt but now I don't know….." Eric backed away from the tiny brunette. She sat there on his duffle bag, filing her nails and calmly said, "Okay. Tell me what you came up with."

Eric stammered. "I – I…I can go to my Uncle Marty's house."

"Where does Uncle Marty live?" Jackie lifted a delicate eyebrow. Eric's mouth opened and closed. "I don't know….because he moves around a lot."

"Okay, how are you going to find him?"

"I…I don't know and hey, why are you asking me all these hard questions?"

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe because it bothers you?" She laughed. "No seriously, think about my idea."

"Go with you to Chicago and get a job?" Eric scoffed. "Ha! I don't have any skills. I wanted to be a teacher because I can do that without lifting anything heavy."

"Oh god! You are more of a whiner than me missing a shoe sale! Look Eric, it's simple. The TV producer loved my public access show and offered me a job. I start Monday and you can be my assistant."

"What? No freaking way! You want me?" He pointed to his chest for emphasis, "To be _your_…" he pointed back at Jackie, "….assistant? Is this some major burn for the time I forgot to tell you about the time Kelso and Laurie did it in the basement?"

Her eyes got big. "You FORGOT?" Jackie calmed herself. "No, you took that A-V class in school…I can tell them you're my camera man. Plus, I'd feel safer if someone I knew was kinda hanging around, you know, since Steven decided to be a dink and all." _Couldn't envision a future with me in it!_

Eric sort of forgot about all that due to his getting ready to leave Donna. Steven's problems were low on his totem pole of "things to worry about."

"Donna is going to hate me." He said sadly.

Jackie reached over and touched Eric's arm. "No, this is going to work. Listen; let everyone THINK you went to Africa. Call home collect, they won't know the difference. Send a change of address card to the Consulate and they will forward all your postcards and packages to Chicago. You'll still get the mail, it will just be later. Then after a year, you'll have made enough money to go to Madison with Donna just like you planned."

Eric pursed his lips. Why did the devil child's plan make such sense? "Jackie, I don't know. Where am I supposed to live? How do we get around? We don't even have a car."

Jackie smirked, "The beauty of my plan is that on the weekends, we can rent a car and spy on our friends. We'll find an apartment and besides, Chicago is big city; we can walk wherever we want to go."

T7S

**A/N:** _Thanks to Snipersnake111 for the challenge! _


	2. Chapter 2 Not Exactly What I Expected

**Author Note**_: ….all my favorite reviewers are back! Yay – a little Jackie cheer for you…thanks to everyone for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story notifications ….. the lie continues._

T7S

**Chapter 02** – Not Exactly What I Expected

T7S

The taxi dropped them off in a less than desirable part of town. Cheap hookers in tall plastic heels and pleather skirts leaned against street signs. Some guy pulled a bill out of his pocket and disappeared down an alley with one of the more attractive skanks. Jackie looked at the sign. "Unbelievable. We told him 58 Broadmore. He dropped us off at 58 Broadway! How are we going to get a taxi...here?"

Eric looked around with a critical eye. There were some scary gangster looking men with handkerchiefs wrapped around their foreheads looking mighty interested in his suitcase and duffel bag.

Jackie exhaled. "Okay, well… let's find a payphone and call the taxi company to come pick us up. I start – _we_ start work tomorrow and I need to get back to the hotel to shower." Jackie raised a hand and waved at a large beefy thug.

"Excuse me!" She hollered to the man. Eric pulled her hand down and whispered, "What in the hell do you think you're doing? That goon can kill us with his pinkie finger!"

"Oh Eric, relax. I'm pretty and pretty girls get what they want." She put her hand up and waved again. The thug smiled rather evilly and swaggered over. "'sup."

He said just one simple word.

Jackie posed and said sweetly, "Could you please help us? My friend and I need a cab to go to 58 Broadmore. The taxi driver let us out on the wrong street."

"Really. What is wrong about this street?" The gangster was posturing and Eric could feel his stomach roiling. "That's okay sir, we'll just walk." Damn, his voice squeaked!

"No Eric, I don't want to walk. This nice man can help us." She looked up at him and batted her eyes. "You know…you look just like a young James Earl Jones."

The thug took a step back. "You think?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes, look at you…you stand tall, you have a great speaking voice. What's your name?"

"Franklin Banks." Franklin puffed his chest out a little more if it was even possible. Jackie held out her hand, "I'm Jackie Burkhart and I'm pleased to meet you. This is my friend Eric." She whispered, "He's a little twitchy right now, he missed his flight to Africa."

Franklin looked at the skinny teenager and laughed. A big deep belly laugh, "You going to the motherland? Why for?"

Startled that he was in the conversation, Eric replied nervously. "I - I signed up for a program that lets me teach school in an impoverished area." He crossed his fingers behind his back just hoping and praying that he wouldn't get mugged.

Franklin moved his jaw sideways. "Okay, it's cool. We have a phone on our corner you can use."

Jackie smiled happily. "Thank you Franklin. Come on Eric." Resigned, Eric really didn't have a choice but to follow Jackie to the gangster's payphone. While she was calling the cab company, Eric couldn't help but notice the brass knuckles, the outline of a gun in the back of the smoking man's pants or the sharp bladed knives that glinted in the waning sunlight.

"Okay, they're going to pick us up on the corner." Jackie said happily. She turned back to Franklin. "I just wanted to thank you for being so sweet. I'm working at the WCFA studios, if you ever need anything ask for me."

Eric closed his eyes. _She DID NOT just tell this 6 foot 7 inch monster of flesh and muscle where they were working_. He opened his eyes to see Franklin lean down to accept a hug. This was too out of the norm for Eric to comprehend. Was he on Candid Camera?

Wordlessly, Eric followed Jackie as she walked boldly through the gang of eight and back to the corner just as the cab pulled up. Eric tossed the luggage in and urged the driver to hurry. Jackie sat back, "See, I told you everything would work out."

Eric felt like his nerves were shot to hell. "How could you do something like that!"

"Eric, relax. Nobody can resist me. I'm cute and polite. Did you think we were going to get mugged or something?"

"Well…YEAH! We were not in the best part of town if you must know. I saw a guy getting a BJ in that alley and it made me think about the last time I saw my girlfriend who thinks I'm on a plane RIGHT NOW! ARGH!"

Jackie settled back against the seat while Eric had his meltdown.

T7S

Jackie opened the door to her hotel room. "So…this is the famous room where Kelso was naked with the ice bucket." Eric chuckled. "When isn't Kelso naked? Or with an ice bucket?"

Jackie looked at Eric like he just unlocked the secret to the universe. "I know! You'd think Steven could understand but oh no, he thinks I cheated on him. With Michael! That's why I can't go home. In fact, I don't want to go home."

Eric sat in a chair by a small table. "So Jackie, where am I going to sleep?"

Jackie looked around. "The floor."

"Ummmm….as much as you'd like that? No. I'm sleeping on the bed. I'll just put my head at the foot and my feet at the head."

"What? So I can smell your stinky feet while I'm sleeping? No way!" She argued.

"Then you sleep on the floor. I'll let you have the pillows. Of course there's no telling how many cockroaches have walked across this carpeting."

Jackie's eyes got big. "Okay, just…just wear socks!" Eric laughed and opened his duffel bag, pulled out a framed picture of Donna. He sighed and wished Donna really understood he was doing all of this for her. If Donna had to stay in Point Place, she would miss out on all the things she dreamed of doing and it would ultimately be his fault she didn't become a journalist or a writer. Eric had to stay away for a year so Donna could spread her wings. He was just going to miss her so damn much!

T7S

Jackie closed her eyes all too aware of the pair of feet that lay inches from her head. Was this idea crazy? She and Eric barely tolerated each other and now they would be sharing this didn't-go-to-Africa secret from everyone in Point Place. Her thoughts started to stray to the blow up with Steven. She was telling him this was goodbye and offering him the chance to say something….anything to change her mind. Instead, he says, "Have a good trip." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and to the corner of her mouth.

She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give Eric Forman the benefit of seeing her in a weak moment. She just missed Steven so much!

Eric was laying on one half of a queen bed and it would have been cool if he was sharing this with Donna instead of a pair of pink painted toenails. How did she walk on such tiny feet? Midgets had bigger feet than that! Was this a mistake? Lying to his parents and friends? If only Red hadn't spent his college money on the defunct muffler shop! Damn, now he had to earn tuition money some other way. So…in the grand scheme of things, did it really matter where he was? Or was it enough he was earning money to go to school with Donna?

He wouldn't be sad. He wouldn't give Jackie "the demon" Burkhart the luxury of saying he was useless. He had A -V skills and he traveled the roads of Point Place with a video camera…he just missed Donna so much!

T7S

Eric was filling out the employment application in shock. Jackie actually talked the producer into giving him a job with the studio crew. Okay, maybe he was more like a gopher but he was going to be making ten bucks an hour and that was huge for 1979! That was….400 bucks a week! He nudged Jackie with his shoulder.

"Eric, you made me scribble on my application!" she complained. Eric laughed, "Do you know I'm going to be making more than my dad made at Price Mart?" Damn, he could almost giggle with happiness.

"Well, this is television, it always pays better." She replied while erasing the wiggly line.

Eric bit the end of his pencil. "What do we use for an address?"

Jackie looked up, "I don't know. Leave it blank. Wait! We can use Brooke's mom. They live here in Chicago."

Eric's forehead wrinkled, "I don't know Brooke all that well much less her mother." He protested.

Jackie looked up from her clipboard. "Eric, it's simple. I'm Betsy's godmother and I'm supposed to be in Chicago. You however are not, so just use the address. It's not like you're going to get any mail from the station there anyways."

"Good idea. Let me copy your paper." He said.

"God, this reminds me of high school." She showed him the address and he quickly wrote it down. They completed the remainder of the forms and carried them to the personnel clerk. "Okay, Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman. You both have the same address, are you related? We have a strict nepotism rule about relatives working in the same areas."

Eric's head shot up. "What? You think I'm related to her?"

Jackie pinched his ribs until he grimaced. She explained, "No, we're just staying together until we get an apartment. You wouldn't know of anyone subletting would you?"

The sandy haired clerk gave a knowing smile and said, "Oh….you guys are _living together_…..well, there's a bulletin board in the hallway. I think King Marshall is subbing his condo while he's filming in Europe. He won't be back for six months." The clerk handed Jackie a business card. "This is his manager, call him and see if you can get the place. I heard it's really nice."

Jackie plucked the card from his fingers and gave him a great smile. "You are just so sweet. Can you tell me what studio we report to? Oh, and what's your name handsome?"

He stuttered, "D-Dewey….and you're in Studio C. D-down the hall is a map." He handed them a lanyard and a plastic sleeve with their names on it. "Wear these at all times."

"Thank you Dewey." Jackie smiled. Eric couldn't believe how this personnel clerk was so easily swayed by the midget's words but seeing her in action made him a believer. He whispered, "That's almost as good as telling Darth Vader we needed to use the phone yesterday."

Jackie gave Eric a warm smile. "I told you, pretty girls get what they want." She started off down the hall and went directly to the bulletin board. Eric quickly followed and was amazed at all the handwritten ads for roommates and job requests. Jackie obviously found the condo advertisement. "Eric, look. The condo is only three blocks from here!"

Eric touched her shoulder, "Jackie, don't you know who King Marshall is?"

She was clueless. "No…should I?"

Eric couldn't believe she didn't know the most popular swordfighter on television! "He's part ninja - cowboy and James Bond combined! He even does his own stunts! Man, I would love to see his apartment. I bet he's got autographs from all the beautiful actresses."

"Well, let's worry about that later. We have to go meet the producer now."

T7S

"I'm Kathleen Dubois. I know you were expecting Maxwell to be here but he got an assignment in New York so you'll be working for me." The tall raven haired producer was sitting in a canvas director's chair. Eric was smitten like a kitten. Miss Dubois was strikingly beautiful and poised and smiled at him. He definitely did not mind working for a woman!

She looked at her clipboard. "Miss Burkhart, according to my notes you had a successful little non-profit cable access show in a small town. Now that you're working for me, I expect results and big ratings. For your probationary period, I'm changing your job assignment."

_Jackie wasn't going to be in front of the camera?_ She gripped the straps of her purse and held on tight. Kathleen smiled, "I need an assistant production coordinator. I'm assuming that you can be organized and influential?"

Eric laughed, "Don't you mean bossy and overbearing? Then you have the right girl." He was promptly rewarded with an elbow to the stomach.

"Er, yes, I am very organized. What does a production coordinator do? Exactly?" Jackie inquired.

Kathleen threw her head back and laughed melodiously. "You are just a breath of fresh air. Your job will be to help the producer, me, by supervising the budget, hiring any extra crew members we need for the shows, you'll be requisitioning all purchases, keeping the departments in budget and completing time cards so you need to make sure you are here every Monday morning. Do you think you can do that?"

_I'm going to be a boss!_ Jackie was thrilled with the idea of spending TV money and making peons tow the line! "Oh Miss Dubois, I'm the girl you're looking for!"

Kathleen looked at her notes. "Mr. Forman, you have some experience in audio visual. I don't have any positions in that field but you have a skill set that would work well the production crew. I need a good dependable gaffer and I'm hoping that would be you."

"Gaffer?" Eric had no clue what a gaffer was.

Miss Dubois smiled, "Sweetie, a gaffer works with lighting effects. Depending on the script, you'll transform day into night, simulate lightning storms, you'll be supplying power to the klieg lights, putting set lights in the correct location and I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Eric thought about the water tower – nope no fear there! "I'm good with tall buildings."

"Perfect, sometimes my gaffers have to climb into hot dirty places to replace lenses or adjust the lights. You would be like my own personal mood ring. I'll have Tony train you and by Friday, I expect you to be ready to work with the crew."

Eric felt like saluting. "Yes ma'am!" Kathleen slid out of the chair, "Okay now…Jackie you follow me and Mr. Forman, go find Tony Becker and tell him you're the new gaffer I hired."

T7S

It was the end of a long day and Jackie was waiting for Eric in the studio canteen. She had an armload of scripts to read and she was tired – never should have worn heels on her first day. Eric was nearly skipping when he entered the cafeteria. He sat down across from Jackie on the picnic table. "Man, this is so exciting. Do you know who I'm working with?"

Jackie shrugged. "Not a clue."

Eric smiled broadly. "I'm working with a guy who was a helper to the guy that did the lighting on Star Wars in the scene where Obi-Wan and Darth have the light saber fight! I mean, come on, that's like almost working with George Lucas!"

Jackie smiled thinly – at least Eric was happy. "We need to call this guy about the condo. I only paid for the hotel room until Thursday."

"Oh, okay. Do you think my plane should have landed by now?"

"Well, I would give it a couple of hours and call them before bedtime. It's less suspicious that way. Besides, you need to find out what time it is in Africa because I think its tomorrow already."

"Jackie, I think this is going to work. I'll say that yesterday I had some serious doubts, but now….yeah, this is going to be cool."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is happy. Watch my stuff while I call King Marshall's agent okay?" she asked in a very tired voice. Eric picked up a script and thumbed through it. "What? Oh, sure."

Eric smiled. Life could really be so remarkable sometimes. He was doing an important job and could possibly be living in a movie stars home! Wait until Kelso finds out! Crap, he couldn't even tell Kelso.

Damn.

T7S


	3. Chapter 3 The First Lie

**Author Note: **_…the first big day continues….._

T7S

**Chapter 03** – The First Lie

T7S

Jackie came back from the payphone with a big smile on her face. "It's available and if we can be there at 5:00 o'clock, Mr. Marshall's agent will give us a tour." Eric jumped up, "Yes!" He said excitedly. "Let's go. I can't wait to start work in the morning!"

"Do you mind helping me carry my homework?" Jackie asked nicely. Eric looked at the pile of scripts and the gentleman in him kicked in. "Sure, you got me a job, this is the least I could do."

Jackie gave him one of those smiles she reserved for special occasions and Eric smiled back. _Okay, the beast can be nice…I just better not keep my hand to close or she'll bite it off!_ Eric followed Jackie outside to hail a cab.

King Marshall's agent was waiting in the foyer of the 20 story building. He was a kind looking old man, he reminded Jackie of Dick Van Patten. "Miss Burkhart? I'm Russell James. We spoke on the telephone."

Jackie shook his hand. "Yes. This is my friend, Eric Forman; he works at WCFA studios also. We are anxious to see the condo." Mr. James went over to a bank of elevators and pushed the button for the fifteenth floor. "King has a great view of the Chicago skyline. Eric and Jackie followed him to the carpeted elevator. Seconds later the door shushed open into a tiled lobby. "There are only three condos on this floor and the tenants do not appreciate loud neighbors. Eric watched at Russell unlocked the dead bolt and then the lock on the door knob. He let the door swing open.

Jackie gasped. Tiled floors and leather furniture? Mirrors! Her feet propelled her to the giant plate glass windows. "Oh Eric, look at the sunset!" Eric found a huge reclining chair with drink holders in the arm rests. "Cool" he said awed. Beside the drink holder was a remote control for the biggest television he ever saw. He clicked the button and there was I Dream of Jeanie on a 45 inch screen, bigger and brighter than he had ever seen her.

Russell took the remote and clicked off the television. "That is a new Mitsubishi rear projection television - brand new technology." He watched as Jackie discovered the bedroom. There was a shriek of pleasure as all girls do when they see the velvet bedspread that covered the heated king size waterbed. "Look at how big the closet is!" she cried. Russell was taken aback, that wasn't the usual response!

Eric climbed out of the cloud of a chair and followed Russell James to the kitchen. "King has a new microwave oven and a sub-zero freezer which he rarely uses since he's not really a chef. There's a dishwasher and the stove is electric."

Jackie came out of the bedroom. "I love the closet! It's like its own little room!"

Russell smiled, he liked this pair. "Let me show you the bathroom and laundry room. Eric followed Jackie into the big bathroom which had both a Jacuzzi tub and a glassed in shower. Beside the toilet was a telephone. Jackie looked at Eric, "Don't even think of using that! Eww – germy!"

Through the bathroom was the laundry room which held a full size washing machine and dryer. Russell turned, "The nearest dry cleaner is four blocks over, King liked to wash his own clothes." They followed Russell through a door that led back out to the bedroom. Eric saw the huge waterbed and thought, "Why isn't Donna here?" The bedroom also shared the same view as the living room.

"This is so awesome!" Eric spread his arms and felt almost free. Russell cleared his throat and set some paperwork on the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. "This is the contract, these are the terms. You two discuss it and I'll be out in the lobby." Russell smiled and discreetly exited the condo.

Jackie looked at the rental agreement and the sublet conditions. She bit her lip. It did seem rather expensive but since they had no car, they would save on auto expenses….they could share the groceries and utilities_….the closet_! That was the cincher for Jackie. "Eric, this is completely doable. I just need to make sure you aren't going to wimp out on me for at least six months."

Eric looked longingly at the he-man recliner and huge television. "Nah, I think I could put up with you for that long. Look at this place! It's great!"

"So….sign the contract. You and I are going to have to learn to get along." Jackie said without reservation. Eric looked at the contract, "Hey, check this out, we get free cleaning service once a week. Mom would love something like that!"

"Eric, get focused. We are complete frauds subletting a TV stars apartment. Don't bring your mom into the mess."

"You're right. I should start feeling guilty _now_ instead of later."

"Well….yeah." Jackie took the pen and signed her name below Eric's. Russell James must have had some kind of Agent ESP because he came back in the minute Jackie crossed the T in Burkhart. He looked over the contract and smiled. "Okay then. Because this is the middle of the month, King will let you have two weeks free but your first month is due on the first of the month. Just bring a check to my office."

He dropped the keys on the counter and said, "The utilities are under King Marshall's name so make sure you pay them on time or you won't have little things like lights, telephone or water. The both of you look like a respectable couple so enjoy." Russell exited the condo and Jackie and Eric hugged each other happily and realizing what they just did, stepped back and resumed being polite friends. But they were both smiling with elation.

T7S

Jackie threw all of her hotel room stuff in her suitcase. She grabbed the telephone book and looked for a bank that would be in the general area of the condo. The money she had left would be enough to open an account until they got their first paychecks.

Eric put his duffle bag on the seedy little bedspread and picked up the room's telephone. "Okay, I'm going to make a collect phone call so be super quiet."

Jackie nodded and watched as he dialed the Forman's home from the beige rotary telephone.

The phone rang in the Forman kitchen and Kitty set down her spatula and walked over to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello? This is a collect call from Eric Forman, will you accept the charges?"

"Oh my, yes!" She covered the receiver with the palm of her hand. "Red! Eric's calling. "Mom? I'm here." _That was the first lie._

"Oh honey, it's so good to hear your voice. How was your flight?"

Eric felt bad for lying to his mother. "It was great. I have to keep this short because it is almost eight- it's almost two in the morning. Heh, I was looking at my watch which is on Point Place time."

"Okay dear, well I'm glad you called and we miss you, ahahahaha. Call back when you have your address and I'll send you some homemade cookies."

"Okay mom. Gotta go, love you!" He hung up the phone before he said something he'd regret.

Kitty looked at the receiver. Her baby boy was in Africa. _Please don't let him get trampled by an elephant!_

T7S

The taxi dropped them off in front of the tall building. The streetlights were casting a soft glow against the sidewalk and the meticulously manicured hedges shaped as busy animals. Jackie breathed in the smell of wealth. In an awed voice, she said, "Eric, this is ours for the next six months. Can you believe it?"

"I miss Donna. I should have called her. She's going to hate me." Eric was staring at the sidewalk. There was a little crack in the concrete in front of his shoe. Not everything could be perfect – his life certainly wasn't. But this was his lie for the next year so Donna could go to school and be the journalist she wanted to be.

He was doing this extraordinary thing of living in King Marshall's home and working with the Star Wars lighting expert. Of course, this was his sacrifice! He felt Jackie smack him on the arm.

"Get over it! You can call Donna collect tomorrow! Let's get unpacked. I need a shower and I have these scripts to read. We need to find someone that delivers pizza cuz there's no food up there." Jackie picked up her luggage and trudged through the foyer to the elevator thinking, "I have a _foyer_ and an _elevator_! Ohmygod!"

Eric heard the _ding_ of the elevator and followed Jackie inside carrying his own duffle and suitcase. Eric made the observation, "We're pretty bad ass aren't we?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah - we are and don't you think we deserve it?" Eric looked at his reflection in the brushed steel of the elevator doors and replied. 'Yeah. I deserve something nice for a change."

T7S

Jackie was showering while Eric paid for the pizza with his last twenty dollar bill. It looked like he'd have to save some of this pizza for lunch tomorrow!" Jackie came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and smelled like fresh lavender and vanilla. Eric couldn't remember what scent Donna wore, but this smelled nice.

"Eric, that shower had two nozzles! I could wash my hair and my face at the same time! It's so much better than that crappy hotel room." She smelled the pizza before she saw it. "How much do I owe you?"

Eric replied, "Six dollars for your half."

Jackie pulled a ten from her wallet. "I can't eat half of that. Just a couple slices and you can keep the change. Oh, after work tomorrow we have to open a checking account."

"Why?" Eric was loving this hot cheesy, gooey pepperoni pizza with the soft thick crust.

"Eric, how are you going to cash your paycheck? Send it to your dad?"

"Ha-ha. You're funny….I knew that. I was just checking to make sure you were paying attention. Okay." He clapped his hands, "I think we need to talk about sleeping arrangements."

"You have a problem sleeping on the sofa?" Jackie asked.

"What? Why should you get the bed?"

"Because I'm a girl…and… I can't sleep on a couch; the leather isn't good for my skin." Jackie argued. Eric looked at the big waterbed and groaned. He didn't want to do it but sometimes you have to sleep with the devil. "Okay…I have a plan."

"_You_ have a plan?" She scoffed. Eric looked up to see her leaning against the bathroom doorframe, her arms crossed and watching him intently.

"Wait, you think you're the only one that can have plans?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm listening."

Eric pointed towards the bedroom with the pointed edge of his pizza slice. "It's a king size bed. _KING_ get it? Like KING MARSHALL? That's like three twin beds all shoved together. You get one side and I get the other and then there's a whole bed in between us."

Jackie looked back longingly at the huge bed with the soft pillows and decided she could make peace with the nerd if it meant getting her beauty rest in an expensive heated waterbed. "Okay." She said quietly.

Eric couldn't let this victory go unnoticed. "I win? Say it again, I couldn't hear you." He cupped his palm around his ear. "Did you say yes?"

Jackie had to laugh. "Yes. You win. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put my clothes away and read those scripts. Eric watched her leave and then carried his pizza to the recliner chair. Maybe a little rear projection television and some pizza would help him relax. Oh, who was he kidding? His scrawny little butt loved that chair!

T7S

Jackie sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard while she studied the scripts. It was kind of like watching a TV show only she didn't know who the actors were. She was really enjoying the soap opera script she just started:

STABLE BOY: Oh Miss Jones, your fiancée doesn't appreciate your beauty the way I do.

(CLINGING TO STABLE BOY)

MISS JONES: Rex, what can I do? He won't commit to be married by Christmas. All of the ladies at the Club are talking behind my back!

STABLE BOY: Miss Jones, you should call off this farce of an engagement. I may not be wealthy but I have all the love in the world for you.

MISS JONES: Rex…Rex. I have status in this city. Randolph has wealth and connections. He would destroy you. He's already destroyed my heart.

RANDOPLH SPEARS: Elizabeth! What is the meaning of this? Are you having an affair with the stable boy?

MISS JONES: No Randolph. I was consulting him about the new steed you wanted to buy. I don't think the stable is big enough for the Arabian horse.

RANDOLPH SPEARS: Well then, carry on. But if you think I'm going to wait for you to have supper then you are sadly mistaken.

T7S

Eric came into the bedroom to find Jackie asleep with the lamp on and an open script still in her hand. She was really taking this job seriously! He removed the scripts from the velvet bedspread and set them on the chair beside the wall and gently shook her shoulder. "Jackie."

"No Steven, this is my dream….I need to know….marry me." She mumbled and Eric figured she was thinking about Hyde. "Jackie, slide into the covers." She roused enough to say, "What?"

Eric laughed, "If you sleep sitting up, you'll get a crick in your neck. Good night." He reached over and turned off the lamp. The bedroom was lit with the glow of the moonlight shining though the big panes of glass. His sweatpants were warm and his feet were cold on the tile. He slipped between the sheets and the warmth of the waterbed heater made him say, "Oh man…..this is heaven." Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

_Donna was wearing the Princess Leia costume she wore for his going away present. Well, not the hair buns but the dress and she looked so pretty! But she was pissed!_

"_Eric, did you consider me at all when you decided to run away to Africa?" He wanted to touch her face but said, "I'm doing this for us. You know, so I can go to college and get a job. So I can deserve you."_

_Donna walked away and held open the door to her bedroom. "Don't give me that crap Eric; you're doing this for yourself." Maybe if he kissed her on that little birthmark just below her collarbone….._

"_Donna, dad got sick. You know I had to stay home. I thought I had missed the only chance I had to go to college. But this is it – Chicago – this is my chance, my second chance. I really thought you'd support me in this."_

"_I didn't know you could be this selfish. Just go and when you come back, we'll talk. Good bye Eric." Eric watched as Donna/Leia faded away into a cloudy haze. _

_Wait, now he was in a circle with Hyde and the guys! Fez's head popped into view. "Eric, you are a lucky bastard. You have a hot girlfriend and now you're living with a goddess!" _

_Suddenly the head switched to Kelso's. "Yeah, that's too much girl for you. I would like do see some girl on girl action though." He laughed and he looked Eric in the eye, "Hey this is your dream, make it happen dude!"_

_Hyde's curly head popped back around. "Hey, I've gotta go before Jackie comes back and tries marriage blackmail again. I'm tired of that game man. It's just another conspiracy. A Point Place conspiracy - I like the way that sounds. This is some good smoke!"_

The beeping of the alarm woke him from his dream. He struggled to sit up on the floating mattress. "Wow, I really need to call Donna."

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 The Second Lie

**Author Note: **_… moving the story along…short chapter…._

T7S

**Chapter 04** – The Second Lie

T7S

Eric spent most of the morning with Tony Becker, Kathleen Dubois' main electrician and crew boss. He showed Eric how to use plastic lenses to create shades of lighting color and then left him to replace light bubs for the _Hollywood in the Midwest_ set. The lights were supposed to flash when a guest stepped on the stage but several lights were burned out. Eric likened this job to fixing Christmas tree lights – and getting paid for it!

When he was done, Tony swept him off to another set where the lights in the control booth needed to be covered with blue film for a documentary. The blue lights were supposed to complement the guest speaker's _best side_. Eric didn't care, he felt like he was hanging from a branch in his old tree house and putting up posters – and getting paid for it!

Before he knew it, Tony and the crew invited him for lunch in the canteen. Apparently, the new movie they were filming, "The Lies We Tell" was budgeted for crew lunches. Eric grabbed his plate and walked past long tables filled with all kinds of food. There were finger sandwiches, fried chicken, ribs, quiches, fresh fruits and anything he could think of to drink. Eric decided on fried chicken with a large serving of potato salad and a slice of watermelon - which then reminded him that Jackie needed to go to the grocery store!

The lunchroom fell into a reverent hush when the beautiful Kathleen Dubois entered and behind her was a bedraggled looking Jackie Burkhart. She was walking and taking notes and carrying a heavy tote bag over her shoulders. Kathleen sat down in the reserved section and one of the caterers went over to take her order.

Eric tried to wave or catch her eye, but Jackie missed lunch due to all the note taking she was doing. Eric almost felt bad for her but Tony and the crew was going back to work. He snagged an apple and put it in his apron pocket. She could chew on that at the grocery store.

T7S

Eric was waiting for her in the canteen. She looked completely exhausted. "Hard day at work?" he quipped. She glared at him. "I swear it's impossible to keep up with that woman! Did you know she's climbed the Alps? Twice! My feet are killing me."

Eric grabbed her heavy tote bag. "Aww….poor Jackie. Suck it up. You wanted to go by the bank after work and we need to pick up some groceries."

Jackie sighed, "Do you mind if I get us a taxi? I really don't want to walk three blocks carrying food."

Eric grinned. "Hey, if you're paying…I'm playing. I mean, it's an expression I learned today. Eric felt really good. He was doing physical stuff but it wasn't like he had to exert himself. This job was so much better than the hotel or Price Mart! He felt like whistling!"

T7S

Jackie collapsed on the sofa and begged Eric to put the food away. Eric was thrilled that they bought a bunch of TV dinners. At the Forman house, these were a luxury and of course not as nutritious as one of Kitty's meals. Since Jackie confessed she couldn't cook, they stocked up on the sugary cereals Eric had always wanted to try. Of course they got some staples and the necessary condiment – ketchup! How could a person eat a Banquet Meatloaf TV dinner without ketchup? That would just be crazy.

He chose two dinners and turned on the oven to 400 degrees and set the timer for 10 minutes to preheat. Good thing mom taught me how to do that, he mused. While he waited for the oven, he went to wash his hands and face. Yeah, that was a nice shower. Double the shower power! King Marshall really knew how to live! He heard the ding of the timer and went back to put the foiled trays on a cookie sheet and slid it on the top rack of the oven and reset the timers. It was time for some television in HIS chair.

Jackie looked over at Eric who seemed to be overly happy for someone who missed his flight to Africa. Maybe he just needed to be on his own for a while? Everyone was always picking on him – herself included but then he gave back as good as he got. Still, if he had left….she would miss him. He was like the stooge that wasn't stupid. Was that Moe or the other one?

"You're looking at me." Eric said from his chair.

"What? I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What's for dinner?" Jackie asked.

"I'm having meatloaf and you get turkey." He said proudly. Jackie smiled, "Oh, okay. Thanks. Don't forget your call to Donna tonight."

Eric gripped the armrests – he _almost_ did forget! "Thanks. I'll call her at 8:00 like I did my mom and she'll think it's two in the morning."

"Oh, I got some change of address cards so you can have your mail forwarded here." Jackie pointed to a stack of postal cards on the side table. Eric looked over – huh. _Jackie could really be nice when she wanted to_. Maybe it was just because she wasn't hanging around Hyde and the guys. She was different than Donna but that was good because he was very fond of the redhead!

T7S

"Collect call from Eric Forman. Will you accept the charges?"

"Oh my god, Eric! Is that you?" Donna asked excitedly.

Eric smiled hearing Donna's voice. "It's me. I'm here." He looked around the bedroom. Well, he was here – in King Marshall's bedroom.

"Was your flight okay?"

"It was fast. I think I slept a lot. Thinking about you of course."

"I miss you but I know you're doing this so we can be together." Donna said reassuringly.

"Hey Donna, it's like two in the morning here so I have to go to bed. I'll call you this weekend okay?"

"Oh. Okay, Love you!" She made kissing sounds on her end of the call and hung up. Eric held the phone against his chest. That was the second lie – would it get any easier to hide the fact that he was not even in Africa? What if they tried to call him there? No, they wouldn't and even if they did, he was planning on calling every week plus there was the spy plan he and Jackie had developed. Everything should be cool. He hoped.

T7S

By the end of the week, Eric and Jackie had worked out a schedule of who got the bathroom and when. How they would split the bills – do the housekeeping and other similar jobs. Jackie managed to find two huge umbrellas for rainy days and she promised to always wait after work and never walk home alone.

Jackie learned to wear tennis shoes to follow Miss Dubois and always had a pen tucked behind her ear. Being a production assistant coordinator was a lot of responsibility and she took this seriously. "The Lies We Tell" was going to be the first movie she got to help produce. Well, at least as a probationary employee! A couple of times she saw Eric in the canteen eating lunch with the gaffes and grip crew. He was taking to his new job like a duck to water. If only she caught on as quickly!

"Hey, I didn't get paid, did you?" Eric asked in a very concerned voice.

"No. We get paid this week for the work we did last week." Jackie replied.

"But I didn't work last week." He said.

"So you don't get paid. Our payday is next week." She explained.

"Well, what are we going to do for money?" Eric was starting to sound frantic. Jackie touched his arm. "Relax. I transferred all my savings from the Point Place bank to this one. If we need something else, I can always drive to Point Place and get it from Fez."

Eric opened the door for her. "Oh, I forgot, you can still get around without anyone being suspicious."

Jackie smirked, "Yeah, lucky for you. I can make phone calls and find out how everyone is. But I'm so NOT calling Steven. He humiliated me."

"Okay, let's not go there, deal?"

Jackie pushed the button on the stop walk pole. "Do you promise to ease up on the Donna talk? I swear, its Donna this or Donna that or Donna wouldn't make me clean the toilet!"

"I really said that?"

"Yes, and you also said that in bed Donna wouldn't let you…."

Eric put his hand over Jackie's mouth. "Hush!"

Jackie laughed, "Eric, it's not a big deal. Lots of girls do it and like it." The green hand signal indicated it was safe to cross the street. Eric stepped off the curb the same time Jackie did. "Really? Girls like it too?"

She looked over, "Of course. Why would you think they didn't?" Eric shrugged. "I guess inexperience. I shouldn't even be talking with you about stuff like this."

"Because I'm the devil?" she teased.

"Exactly! You'll use this information against me later and I'll have no defense."

They stepped up on the curb and continued down Broadmore Street to their building. "Eric, seriously…you've lived with me for more than a week. If I was going to do something to you, don't you think I would have done it long before now? We signed a contract to live together for six months. I like this building; I'm not going to jeopardize living here and having to try to find some place new."

Eric appreciated her honesty and had to admit she was pretty easy to live with. Laurie was never home and the couple of times he and Donna played house it was mostly for sex. So….this was like marriage practice or coed roommate practice. And he was doing good so far!

Well, they still had five months and two weeks left to go!

T7S

Eric looked at his paycheck and almost passed out. This was the most money he ever made for working in a single week at the coolest job ever! He knew his wealth was short lived because they had rent to pay but still….as Kelso would say, "AWESOME!"

Jackie had promised that they would rent a car this weekend and take a leisurely drive to Point Place. Of course they had to go disguised in case anyone saw them. Eric didn't need a third lie to keep track of! Finally Jackie came through the door with a bag which he figured held their disguises. This could be fun. Maybe.

"So, who are we going to be?" He asked curiously.

Jackie grinned. "I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

"Hey, at least give a hint. You had the whole wardrobe and makeup department as your disposal. Gimme a clue."

Jackie looked at him and bit her lip. "Let me just say it's a good thing that you're tall and I'm short or this will never work."

Eric was thinking Abbott and Costello but that was too dated and Jackie would never go for being a fatty. "Just tell me. I promise not to make a big deal about it."

"Okay. I'll sing you a song from one of their albums." Jackie said with a twinkle in her eye.

Eric was thinking Simon & Garfunkel with wigs and guitars when Jackie started signing, "I got you….babe."

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 Can You See Me?

**Author Note: **_…. The lie is put into motion….._

T7S

**Chapter 05** – Can You See Me?

T7S

"_Okay. I'll sing you a song from one of their albums." _

_Eric was thinking Simon & Garfunkel with wigs and guitars when Jackie started signing, "I got you….babe."_

T7S

Eric was flabbergasted. "You had all the costumes in the world to choose from and you pick Sonny and Cher? Why them? We could have been Luke and R2D2 – you would have easily fit in the robot suit you midget!"

Jackie laughed and arched an eyebrow, apparently not offended by the midget reference. "Look. Do you want to go or not? It's not like we have to wear them the whole time - just while we're in Point Place."

The light changed green and the pair walked across the street. "I don't know. I mean, I understand why… but what if someone asks us to sing? You are a terrible singer! Now me, I can do a pretty good Aerosmith."

Jackie smirked, "We're not going as a rock and roll band. You're just lucky I didn't choose ABBA!"

Eric didn't stop with the questions. "Okay, what if someone approaches us for an autograph?"

Jackie shrugged, "Sign it. They'll never know the difference."

Crap! He wasn't going to wear some stupid mustache and a fur scarf around his neck that matched the bell bottom pants! Of course Jackie would look beautiful in the long black haired wig and skimpy gowns. Well, there was plus side to this he supposed.

Minutes later they were in the bank and Eric was making his first deposit. It felt good when the teller looked up and said, "You work for the studio? Wow, you are so lucky!"

Eric laughed in a cavalier fashion. "Yeah, it's hard work but it's totally worth it." He would have said more but Jackie stomped over and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door. "Let's go pay Mr. James before his office closes."

"Damn, you're a killjoy!" he complained.

"I know. Get used to it." Jackie smiled.

T7S

"Nope. Not happening. Not to this guy! Never and I'm not going." Eric argued. Jackie bit back a laugh. "Oh Eric, it's just for one day. Remember, no one would ever suspect it's you!"

Jackie looked in the mirror and adjusted her Sonny Bono mustache. "Besides, I'm too short to be Cher." She looked at Eric trying to balance in high heels while he adjusted his fake breasts. He turned sideways to admire his profile and then turned back and said, "No."

"Okay then. I'm going to watch that new cooking show and take a nap. You can do whatever you want."

Eric was aghast, "What about the rental car?" Jackie pulled off her Sonny Bono wig. "There is no rental car because _you _decided we weren't going." Eric watched Jackie walk into the living room and click on the television. She was serious about the cooking show.

"Okay," he said trying to walk in the heels. "Maybe I was a little hasty. I mean it's me – Eric Forman – in a dress!"

Jackie was trying so hard not to laugh. He did make a handsome Cher and could totally pull it off if he left the bra alone. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "You could get your own rental car... but you're supposed to be in Africa."

"Oh, now you're just being mean." He scoffed.

"I'm just being practical. I can't have Steven seeing me in a dress. He'd recognize my curves!" _Not really but she had to say something._

"Can we go now? It's a two hour drive and I have to practice talking like a girl."

Jackie laughed and grabbed her purse. "Let's go Cher; we have a show to put on."

T7S

Donna stirred the straw in her soda for the millionth time. "I miss them." Hyde pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Who? Kelso? He said he'll be here at 1:30."

"No you dill hole. Eric. I even miss Jackie."

"So drive to Chicago and visit her. I'm tired of kissing her ass. She wants me to make a commitment and do you know how many times I told her I wasn't ready?"

"No." Donna replied.

"Well, neither do I but it was too many. Besides, what was wrong with the way things were? Anyways, it's been two weeks…she'll come running back crying, 'oh Steven I love you' and then I'll take her back like I always do."

"Just with no… commitments." Donna said dryly. Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly. Hey, what about you, aren't you supposed to be in school? Didn't Forman sacrifice his skinny body to the lions so you could go to Madison?"

"Oh, I missed this semester. I'm scheduled for the January classes. So I get to hang around with you losers for the next three months."

Fez and Kelso skidded sideways trying to enter the door of The Hub. Kelso's mouth was working like a fish. "Oh-my-god! You guys are never going to believe who me and Fez saw driving down the road!"

Fez was grinning. "They were so beautiful." He held out his cupped hands.

Kelso looked at his dimwitted friend. "They? One was a dude. Come on Fez, get with the program."

Fez took a seat at Donna's table. "Okay, she had big beautiful breasts. I wish I could have touched them."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud, who!"

Kelso put his hand on his hip, "It was Sonny and Cher in a convertible." He looked at his friends who were unconvinced. "It was! Her long black hair was blowing in the wind."

Fez was daydreaming and Hyde punched him in the arm. Fez glared at his curly haired friend, "Ow you beast! You're just jealous."

Hyde took his glasses off. "Get bent. Tell me you tools, what are the chances that Sonny and Cher would ever drive a convertible down the streets of Point Place?"

Donna nodded in agreement. "There is nothing in this town that's worth a celebrity visit."

Kelso shrugged. "Maybe they were lost."

Fez sighed. "No, Sonny waved at me. Oh…how I love those bell bottoms he wore on TV. They weren't lost, they were cruising." Kelso looked at Hyde and Donna. "What he said."

Hyde exhaled, "Whatever, I'm outta here. Donna, you coming?"

She finished her drink, "Sure." She looked at Kelso and Fez and shrugged. "See you guys later in the basement?"

Donna followed Hyde out of the door and sure enough a red convertible was going down the street. A fellow with a big mustache and brown hair was sitting next to Cher who was holding onto her windblown hair. The couple waved at them and sped off. Hyde and Donna looked at each other. They both said, "No way."

T7S

Eric pulled the wig off his head and laughed with Jackie. "Oh my god, did you see the looks on their faces? I should have blown Hyde a kiss." Jackie was smiling as she peeled the mustache from her upper lip. "I think Fez would have asked you out on a date."

Eric just felt so free at the moment. He was back in his home town and the wind was blowing through his hair at 55 miles an hour and he saw Donna. She looked exactly the same except….why wasn't she in Madison? She's not in school? What the hell!

"We have to go back." Eric said suddenly.

"Why? We have to return the rental car."

"Something's wrong. Donna should be in Madison. She told me last week that school started. Why is she here?"

Jackie put a hand on Eric's arm. "Relax; maybe she's visiting her dad and the gang. It's probably nothing. When you call tonight, ask Bob what her new number is."

Eric sat back against the seat. "You're right. I'm overreacting. If I was home, we all would probably be having drinks at The Hub on a Saturday."

Jackie smiled. "See, it's not as dramatic as you're making it out to be."

Eric huffed, "I wish I was as calm as you are."

"Well, it helped me to see that Steven was miserable without me. Did you see him smile?"

"No. In fact, he rarely smiles."

"Jackie Magic can make him smile. That's how I know he is miserable and we are on our way back to Chicago!"

T7S

It was decided that Jackie would call the Pinciotti house "forgetting" that Donna was going to college. Eric gave her a list of questions he wanted answered and together, they sat on the waterbed while she made the call.

"Howdy-ho! Who's calling me?"

"Bob? Hi Bob its Jackie."

"Oh, Jackie. Hi there. How's that new job?"

Jackie always liked Bob. He was harmless and just wanted to be loved. "It's great. I'm working as a production coordinator. It's a real important job. Say, is Donna there?"

Jackie pulled the phone away from her ear as Bob hollered, "DONNA! PHONE!." He came back on the line, "She'll be right with ya Jackie. Now take care in the big city!"

"Okay. Thanks Bob."

"Dad, hang up the phone. Hello?"

"Donna? I just called to say your outfit makes you look too tall. Lose the boots."

"What the hell? Jackie? How do you know what I'm wearing?" Donna asked. Jackie forgot that she had actually seen Donna earlier that day and quickly covered with, "You know how you are, its boots on Saturday and flats on Sunday."

"Yeah….that's true. Hey, so how's the new job?"

"Oh it's great. I'm a coordinator and we're working on a movie called "The Lies We Tell" – it's a made for TV movie."

"Hey, that's great. So you found a place to live?"

Eric was gesturing to his list of questions. Jackie glared at him, "Um, yeah, I'm subletting an apartment. Say, why aren't you in Madison?"

"Oh, I missed the start of the semester. I'll start in January."

"You MISSED the START of the SEMESTER but you're STARTING in JANUARY." Jackie repeated enunciating on the key words so Eric would understand. She looked at the next question. "Okay, how's mom? I mean how's Kitty?"

"Jackie, have you been drinking? You're mom's in Mexico somewhere. Kitty's fine. She's still mixing Kahlua and mixing it with everything."

"Okay, so Kitty's still drinking BOOZE." Jackie looked at the next question and shook her head "no". Eric shook his head "yes". "Donna, are you missing Eric?"

"Well, I was in the beginning but it's been a couple of weeks and it's just like he never left. Except he's just not in the basement. In fact, he's supposed to call me tonight."

"So what you're saying is you DON'T miss him as much as you SHOULD."

"God Jackie quit talking so loud. What dad? Hey, my dad's calling. I'll talk to your when you're not so weird."

Eric looked at Jackie. "What happened?" Jackie looked at the phone. "She said I was weird and hung up on me."

"She doesn't miss me. Huh. I didn't see that one coming."

T7S


	6. Chapter 6 Missing You

**Author Note: **_….a tiny bit of misery with a tiny bit of fluff…._

T7S

**Chapter 06 **– Missing You

T7S

Jackie went downstairs to check the mail while Eric made his collect phone calls. She didn't want to hear his whining about Donna all over again. What did Steven really think when he saw Sonny and Cher driving down the street? Oh, it didn't matter; this whole thing was about Donna and Eric anyways.

Jackie just marveled at the beautiful foyer. Everyday there was fresh flowers and the floor was waxed to a perfect shine. She put the teeny mailbox key in the slot and out tumbled mail for her, Eric and King Marshall. The colored scented envelopes must have been from his fans. She collected everything and headed back to the elevator. This was such a great building!

Eric was sitting in the recliner watching CHiP's on television. "Oh! I love this show. Ponch is my favorite cop." Jackie dumped the mail on the kitchen counter and hurried to the sofa. "Promise we can watch Love Boat after this?"

Eric nodded his eyes obviously red. "Eric, what happened?"

"Nothing." He said but his voice squeaked. Jackie moved closer to the chair. "What did she say?"

"Donna's great and she hopes I'm working hard and not once did she say she loved me."

"But you know she does." Jackie tried to say something soothing. "She's still hanging out at your house. All of the memories are still there."

"I know…but in her voice I can tell a difference. It sounds like I'm bothering her."

"Well, let's see how she sounds later in the week. I'll call and you can listen from this phone. Just don't go breathing into the receiver or anything dumb."

"Thanks Jackie. Let's watch some cops make fantastic arrests to disco music."

T7S

Jackie was taking care of the time cards at the little desk Kathleen Dubois assigned her. Miss Dubois had to meetings outside the studio and for that Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. That workaholic had to fill every minute with something to do! There were palm trees to order and ton's of white sand needed for Scene 47 which was replica of a beach in Miami when the two star-crossed lovers reunite only to be torn apart by a boating accident.

Before she knew it the buzzer rang indicating lunch break was starting. Jackie stowed her paperwork in the desk and stood up. "Hey, I noticed Kathleen is missing. Do you wanna have lunch with me and the crew?"

Jackie smiled. Eric invited her to lunch! "Um sure. I hardly ever get to take a lunch. That would be nice."

Eric introduced his roommate to Tony and some of the guys he climbed rafters with. Even with her messy ponytail and the pencil stuck behind her ear, the guys still thought she was foxy. They joked about newbie Eric living with such an attractive Kathleen wanna be. Jackie took it in stride until Eric started to get Eric-like.

"Okay guys, fun is fun but all of you could never be the kind of guy _my_ Eric is. He _never_ disappoints. Back to work…ta-ta!" She bent down and pressed a kiss to Eric's temple. "Go with it." She whispered.

Jackie looked back to see Tony clap Eric on the back and Eric mouthed the words, thank you. Jackie smiled and went back to her desk to finish the budgetary paperwork. By the end of the day, she typed up all of Kathleen's requisitions and ordered the trees at a discount and finally felt good about herself. This was how a workday was supposed to go!

T7S

The early October air had a definite chill. Jackie and Eric barely spoke during the walk home. Each was in their own head thinking about the day and trying not to shiver. When they turned the corner to Broadmore, Jackie sprinted for the warmth of the lobby. "Hey! Wait!" Eric started running and was five seconds behind her. She leaned against the wall. "I need a warmer coat! Cindy told me that it gets cold when the wind blows off the water but I'm freezing!" Eric put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed, the friction sort of warming them both, "That makes two of us. Shall we go shopping tonight?"

Jackie smiled. "I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth."

Eric laughed as he pressed the UP button. "Hey, don't you remember when you helped me pick out my tuxedo? You showed me that I have shoulders."

She smiled at the memory of herself in a wedding dress. That was a good day despite Steven sticking her in the dressing room. "You did look handsome." The bell dinged and the doors slid open. They crossed the lobby and opened the door. Blessed warmth! She quickly went to the bedroom and got a sweater from the drawer and her light coat. "I didn't pack very well." She admitted. Eric found his jacket and exclaimed, "That makes two of us. Let's go so we can get back before it rains or something.

T7S

Eric would never admit to anyone, even under oath, that he enjoyed shopping. That is shopping with Jackie Burkhart. She had a keen eye for what looked good on him and the coat she picked out made him look dashing as well as toasty warm. She insisted he choose some gloves and a cap. Her bright red coat was soft and the hood had a fur lining. She looked at cute as a button. Of course, he would never admit it.

While they were in the shopping district, Eric suggested they get something from a take out deli so there would be no cooking when they got home. Jackie smiled that special smile that kind of made his heart go pitter pat. They decided on some hero sandwiches and macaroni salad. The fresh baked rolls smelled delicious and the deli clerk cut the meats in thin delicate slices. The Roma tomatoes were a nice red color and the leaf lettuce was crisp. Eric's mouth was watering.

"Oh, if we don't hurry, we're going to miss _Welcome Back Kotter_." Jackie had a secret crush on John Travolta.

Eric didn't quite get the show but he likened it to the basement group. Being the funny guy he was, Eric was Gabe Kotter, the teacher. Of course Julie Kotter, the wife was Donna. The suspicious of everybody guy with curly hair, Juan Epstein, was Hyde – only taller. Freddie "Boom Boom" Washington was Fez, always suave and looking for the ladies. A taller version of Arnold Horshack was the outlandish and childlike, Michael Kelso. Jackie did not fit in this TV show.

Now, if he watched it in that context…it could be a funny show! Jackie nudged Eric with her elbow. "Pay the guy. He won't take change for a fifty."

Eric looked surprised. "You have a fifty dollar bill?" Still, he paid for their food and they headed for the condo. "Really, you carry around a fifty?"

Jackie laughed, "Yeah, why? It's not a big deal and I get people to buy my food that way. You did."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to try that one." She smirked and linked elbows with her roommate. "Let's go home!"

T7S

Wednesday came up quickly and this was the night Eric would get to listen in on the telephone calls to Point Place. Jackie was so worried that he would be a heavy breather or say something at the wrong time that she tied a dishtowel over the mouthpiece. "Just hold it to your ear and don't sneeze or cough or scream if you see a spider." She admonished.

"There's a spider? Where!" He exclaimed in a worried tone. Jackie glared at him and he replied coolly, "I know, just kidding. I'm going to be quiet. Scouts honor."

"All right - but don't go making a fuss if I talk about Steven okay?" She handed Eric the towel wrapped phone. "Keep your finger on the button until she picks up and remember."

"Be quiet. Yeah, I know. Hurry up! The suspense is killing me."

Jackie hurried to the bedroom and dialed the Point Place number. "Hello Bob? It's Jackie again. Is Donna there?"

"Hidey-ho Jackie. You like that I changed from Howdy-ho? It just sounds friendlier. No, Donna's at the Forman's. Why don't you call over there?"

"Okay. Thanks Bob." Jackie hung up the phone and looked out the door at Eric. "What do I do if Steven picks up?"

"He won't. He never does. Just dial!"

Jackie tried again. "Hello? Mr. Forman? This is Jackie. Is Donna there?" Eric listened intently as he heard his dad's voice for the first time in a couple of weeks and it made him feel a little melancholy.

"Jackie. How's Chicago?" Red replied. "Donna's in the basement. I'll have Kitty call down."

"Thank you Mr. Forman."

"KITTY! CALL DONNA TO THE PHONE!" In the background, Eric could hear his mom making a fuss about Red yelling and he smiled. He heard Kitty calling Donna and then the downstairs extension picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Donna, its Jackie…can you talk?"

"Sure, let me tell Kelso to turn the TV down. Kelso! Turn that crap down." Kelso argued something in the background and Donna replied so Eric could hear, "Mork and Mindy is still crap. I don't care that Mork puts his head on the chair seat. Yeah…whatever. Jackie, what's going on?

"Donna, have you seen the new commercial for the musk shampoo? I helped produce that!" Jackie said proudly.

"Yeah, I did. In fact, dad bought some. How's Chicago?"

Jackie leaned back against the headboard. "It's cold and windy. I forgot to bring warm clothes. Did Fez throw out all my old stuff?"

"You can ask him yourself, he's sitting here drooling over Mindy in her Jeep. Mork would be jealous."

"No. No, Donna. I'll just call him later. I wanted to talk to you. I miss hanging out with you." It was true – she really did. "Is Steven missing me?"

"Uh….not really. I'm sorry Jackie but he's still pissed that you gave him an ultimatum. I mean I'm glad the job worked out for you and everything but you know how Hyde is…"

"Yeah, I know. How's Eric? Have you heard from him?" Jackie looked through the bedroom door and gave Eric a "thumbs up" sign. He grinned and thumbed back.

Donna sighed. "I know he's busy learning to be a teacher and everything but really, I thought I would miss him a lot more than this. I guess it's because I'm always hanging out in the basement…it's like he's just upstairs."

"Have you written him?" Jackie tried to change the subject.

"No. The dill hole hasn't given me the address yet. He keeps saying when he gets situated. How much moving around does a teacher have to do? I thought he'd be in his own hut or apartment by now." Jackie laughed at Donna's "hut" reference.

"Maybe he'll send you a picture of the jungle or something."

"God, anything would be nice. It's like he's thousands of miles away and I feel comfortable enough not to miss him. Do you think he misses me?"

Jackie smiled at the phone. "I'm sure he misses you a lot. When you get his address, let me know and I'll send him a post card from Illinois. We can both make him homesick."

"Okay. Hey, it was good talking to you Jackie. You should come up one weekend and we'll have lunch at The Hub."

"I'd like that. Here, let me give you my phone number." Eric took that moment to carefully hang up his end of the line. She didn't miss him. She only wanted a picture. All those feelings of separation anxiety and hoping that she was crying herself to sleep at night were only grand illusions. It was really Eric that was crying himself to sleep!

Jackie came out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry Eric. The way she acted when she found out you were going to Africa….I thought she would have missed you as much as I miss Steven. Maybe this whole let's pretend you're in Africa plan is stupid."

Donna acted like it was no big deal. Did he mean so little to her? He was sacrificing a year of his life so they could have a future together and she didn't even care. Eric remembered a conversation they had when Donna turned blonde and decided not to go to college. "_Eric, I'm a DJ. I already have the kind of job I was going to college to get."_ Sometimes it seemed like she liked being Hot Donna more than being his girlfriend.

He looked up. What did Jackie just say? "…._pretend you're in Africa plan is stupid…_" Eric looked over at the only person who was really his friend right now. "You know what Jackie? It's not stupid. In fact, getting out of Point Place was the smartest thing I could have ever done. I don't think it mattered where I went. Just that I did. You have helped me more than Donna or Kelso or Hyde."

Jackie touched her heart. "How sweet! You're being nice to me." Eric smiled sadly. "It has to be a strange time in my life when my _nemesis_ becomes my best friend."

T7S


	7. Chapter 7 Slips and Oops!

**Author Notes: **_...just a fun little chapter moving the story along..._

T7S

**Chapter 07 **– Slips and Oops!

T7S

Jackie looked out behind the studio doors to make sure Kathleen and Tony were gone for the day. When the coast was clear she locked the door. "Okay, we're good." Eric came out from behind the dressing room partition wearing khaki shorts and a tan linen button shirt. He had a large brimmed beige Fedora hat on his head and tennis shoes. "I look ridiculous."

Jackie smiled. "No…you don't. You look like you are on a safari. That's what we want it to look like. Check out the background behind you."

Eric turned and saw a huge stuffed elephant standing in the middle of the palm trees Jackie ordered. Boxes of pre-requisitioned sand recreated a type of sand dune. She threw a bag at him. "It's mosquito netting, just put some over your hat and I'll only take pictures from the knees up. Damn, you have skinny legs!"

"Don't make fun of my knees. They get me where I need to go!" He draped the mosquito netting over his Fedora and stood on a box of sand. "Don't they have yellow sand in Africa?"

Jackie held up the camera. "I don't know and it doesn't matter. I'm shooting this in black and white."

"Oh. Good idea." Eric posed with his hands on his hips. Jackie hollered, "Too fruity. Turn sideways and look at the camera." That was better. Even better was when he fell off the elephant. The last shot was Eric face down in the sand. Jackie started giggling. He rolled over and spit out a mouthful of grit. "You thought that was funny?"

She sat on a spare director's chair. "You will laugh when you get these developed. I promise." Eric glared at his midget menace and stomped over to the dressing divider. "Just wait until I take pictures of you!"

"Oh hurry up; I don't want to get in trouble for using this set."

"Do I get to keep these shorts cuz they're pretty cool." He asked over the wall. Jackie replied, "No, they go back to wardrobe just like Sonny and Cher had too. Hey, did I tell you I called Brooke?"

"Brooke…who?" Eric asked coming back in his street clothes. He handed over the safari suit and hat. "Brooke. You know Kelso's Brooke. I had to call her just in case some of our mail went to her mom's. She invited me to spend the weekend."

Eric locked the set door behind them. "Are you asking me for my permission?" _Because that would be ludicrous….no one cared if Eric minded about anything_. Jackie touched his arm. "Well, you'd be all alone and well….yeah, if you don't want me to go I won't go." Jackie danced ahead of him through the breezeway of Set F and Set G. Eric smiled. She cared enough to ask.

"Oh, go ahead. I'm sure you have some girlie thing to do like painting toenails or something like that."

Impulsively, Jackie gave him a hug. "Oh thank you!" Then realizing they crossed the invisible we're-just-roommates line, quickly stepped back from each other. "Never happened."

"We did not just hug. Let's go home."

T7S

Eric stood at the giant window panes and looked out at the city awash in rain. The storm began early that Saturday morning and it was still raining. He put his hands in his pockets and rested his forehead against the glass. From fifteen stories up, he was able to follow the path of a single raindrop as it passed his face and fell to the concrete below.

_He missed her_. That irritating little squirt that always told him what to do. _He hated her_. No. He hated her in _Point Place_. Outside of town she was almost a completely different person. Jackie was loud and abrasive and brought color to his life. This journey they were sharing made him feel like a completely different person. This new Eric Forman had confidence and didn't need the constant approval of his friends to make decisions. It was better out here.

_It was lonely_. Maybe she would call him before he made his calls home. Nah…that made him sound needy. She deserved to visit a friend and this time apart was good.

Eric smiled. Now he had the rear projection TV to himself all weekend! Hell, he could sleep in the middle of the bed! Still it wouldn't be the same without her gentle snoring. He stepped away from the window and got a beer from the fridge. If he had been in Africa he would be alone now. This was just a little taste…and he found he didn't care much for loneliness.

T7S

"Betsy is so adorable! Look how she holds her head up!" Jackie cuddled the infant and pressed kisses all over the little pink cheeks. Betsy smelled like baby powder and love. Brooke smiled at the godmother.

"I'm surprised you actually took the job. I thought for sure that you and Steven were going to evolve into something." Brooke said casually. She always liked this ex-girlfriend of Michael Kelso. When Michael suggested Hyde and Jackie Burkhart become their daughter's godparents he must have had good reasons and Brooke agreed.

"Actually, I wasn't sure. I was waiting for Steven to give me some kind of sign that he loved me enough to share a future with me. I didn't _need_ to get married…I just wanted something from him that let me know. He totally blew me off and thinks I'm just going to run back to his arms."

"Well, from what I understand you have before."

Ouch! That hurt. It hurt because it was true. There was Raquel – the skank he took up with when Jackie couldn't decide between Michael and Steven. There was the nurse…were there others she didn't know about? Probably. Jackie sighed. "I'll never understand guys like Steven. It's been a couple of years and I thought Steven was THE ONE but he just gets all Zen on me."

"Maybe you thought he _was_ the one and he was just filling time until you met the right guy." Brooke suggested. Betsy started to fuss so Brooke took her from Jackie's arms and began to nurse. Jackie smiled, "I want a baby some day. Not too soon but someday."

"So…tell me about your job."

"Oh it's so exciting and before I forget, if you get any mail for Eric Forman just let me know. It's this _thing_ I'm working on."

"Michael told me Eric went to Africa. Isn't he teaching or something like that?"

Jackie hesitated. "Ummm….something like that. Oh, guess whose condo I'm subletting?"

"Haven't a clue." Brooke smiled. She loved that Jackie seemed to bounce with endless energy one minute then settle and be calm and the second. The tiny brunette rubbed her hands and replied. "King Marshall. I don't know who he is, but apparently he's a big TV star."

Brooke's eyes got big. "King? Wow, I just loved him in _Precious Pearls_. That made for TV movie about the man that lived on the beach and beaded seashell necklaces while he mourned his wife's death…"

"…and the runaway girl found him and they made love on the beach? I DO know who King Marshall is. Wow, I live in a famous guy's condo. I mean Eric was telling me he was this ninja cowboy thing."

Brooke frowned. "Eric Forman?"

"Of course, oops!" Jackie covered her mouth with her hand. She was always reminding Eric not to give away the secret and she just did that with her own big mouth.

Brook put Betsy into the frilly laced bassinet. "I think there's something you should tell me. Don't you?"

"No?" Jackie answered in a small voice.

Brooke looked sternly as she said. "Just say it. I won't judge you and I won't say anything."

Jackie's mind was racing. She was about to give away the biggest secret that could ruin her. Yet, she felt she could trust this older girl. "Okay, so Eric's trip was cancelled and he couldn't go home. I asked him to come to Chicago and work with me. He got a job as a gaffe for a couple television shows and a movie that's in production and nobody in Point Place knows because he's saving the money to go to Madison next year with Donna only Donna missed the first semester so that totally screws up his college plans." Somehow Jackie managed to say the entire sentence in one breath.

"Okay. So you and Eric are lying to everyone. His parents…your friends…and you're living together?"

"Yeah – that about sums it up."

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose. "How are you going to keep his mom and dad from suspecting he's not in Africa? I mean his friends are like a dim bulb sometimes but his parents?"

"Well…he calls collect and those are untraceable and the mail they send him gets forwarded to the condo."

"What about mail he sends them supposedly from Africa?"

"Er…well…he's never sent anything yet." Jackie confessed. "Wait, we have some photographs that we're going to pretend he sent me and I'm going to give them to Fez to give to the Forman's."

"You are such a bad liar. You really think you can keep this up for an entire year?" Brooke asked incredulously. Jackie looked at her tall friend. "We've been doing it for a few weeks now and its working."

Brooke shook her head. "Man, I'd hate to be on the other side of the conversation with this comes out."

Hopefully, Jackie asked, "So you won't say anything to Michael?"

Brooke replied. "No. But I want you to bring Eric next time so I can see for myself that he's good with this. Plus Steven never visits his goddaughter and Eric was my choice."

Jackie clapped her hands happily. "Okay, I'm going to make popcorn now that your mom's gone and we can watch Love Boat."

T7S

Eric was watching Love Boat and bored to tears. The phone calls home were tedious and Donna passed the telephone to Fez. His mom was busy making him a cookie box and it was just a regular night of doing nothing in the basement. "So I said to her…you're lovely but I'm only interesting in _doing it!_ And do you know what she said to me?"

"No Fez, what did she say to you." Eric replied stifling a yawn.

"She said that a chili dog was spicier than I was. Me! I'm hot and spicy. Why would a girl say that to me?" Kelso must have grabbed the telephone, "Yeah, he's spicy like hot mustard cuz the wiener wasn't!"

Fez came back on the line. "Kelso is so rude sometimes." There was some noise in the background that sounded like a tussle and Kelso shouted, "Ow!" and Fez shouted, "Purple Nerple!" Then Hyde picked up the line.

"Forman, you are not missing a thing. I'm going to hang up so I can kick some ass." He promptly hung up the phone.

Nobody missed him.

T7S

When Jackie came back Sunday afternoon, Eric almost shouted with joy. "How's Brooke and Betsy?" Jackie put her coat over the back of the chair. "Eric, I have to talk to you."

The seriousness in her voice did not sound good. He waited until she sat in her favorite part of the sofa then he sat in the recliner. "First, I want to apologize. I kept complaining that you were going to screw things up but you didn't and I did."

Eric gripped the arm of the chair. "What did you do?"

She looked at him with such sorrow. "I accidently let it slip that you were living with me."

Eric felt relief. He thought she said that she told the secret. Wait – living with Jackie WAS the secret. "Okay. Maybe it's not as bad as we think. How did you let it slip?"

"I was telling Brooke about King Marshall and she remembered a movie he was in…something call _Precious Pearls_ and that we were living in his apartment."

"_Precious Pearls_ was a great movie. Did you see that scene with the chick in the surf…wait – WE were living in his apartment? You said that?"

"No! Don't be an idiot!" she snapped. "I just admitted that I _finally_ realized who King was and that _you_ told me about the ninja cowboy thing and when I said your name she _assumed_ Eric Forman and she wondered why we were living together when you're supposed to be in freaking Africa!"

Eric was trying to assess damage control. "Well, all we have to do is put a muzzle on Brooke for the next year and everything will be okay." Eric replied.

Jackie glared at him. "We're not muzzling my friend you dink. I trust Brooke not to say anything and she already made me feel terrible so don't you do it too!" Jackie stood up wringing her hands. "Eric, if you have to leave because of something stupid I did, then I won't have this beautiful condo or live only three blocks from my job. We are doing good here aren't we?"

Eric nodded. "Better than I thought we would."

Jackie stood in front of the recliner. "And we can do this until your year is up. Right?"

He shrugged. "I thought our plan was good. Just as long as Brooke doesn't tell Kelso, we can keep making good money and you have your career and I finally have some skills I can show my dad."

"Okay. The thing is…Brooke wants you to come over because she needs to see that you're okay with this. Like I'm twisting your scrawny arm or something – so will you go back and visit with me next weekend?"

"I will if it convinces her not to tell." Eric replied. Brooke was cool, he felt like he could trust the mother of Kelso's baby gir.

Jackie breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Eric, I really owe you one and I promise to watch what I say from now on."

"That's good. Now would you sit here and watch TV with me? This place was freaking boring without you."

Jackie smiled.

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 Four Wheels and Heat

**Author Note: **_…poor Eric….he needs to keep busy….moving the story along_

T7S

**Chapter 08 **– Four Wheels and Heat

T7S

"Jackie, where are the requisition forms for the huts? I specifically wanted 14 grass huts and they only delivered 10." Kathleen had her hands on her slim hips and was surveying the newly arrived inventory. Jackie flipped through her paperwork and found the Tiki Hut order form. "Miss Dubois? You only authorized 10."

Jackie handed her the order form and in her own signature handwriting was "ten". "Oh. Well, from now on, add five to everything I order. We'll just send back the extra for credit." Miss Dubois walked through the aisles of crates filled with masks and torches and fake bonfire pits. The Florida beach scene would be created in Soundstage 11 and Jackie knew Eric was assigned to the lighting crew in that stage. "Jackie, how many extras did we request for the night on the beach scene?"

Jackie thumbed through the pages of the script and looked at her notes. "You wanted 20."

Kathleen replied. "Make it 25. From now on add five extra people to whatever I tell you. It's always better to have too many than too little. Oh, I need fabrics. I was looking at the stock in wardrobe and I am appalled at the meager selection. Do you know anything about fashion?"

Jackie could feel a gasp. _Did she know anything about fashion_? Does Superman have a cape? "Yes, Miss Dubois. I read everything from Cosmo to Tiger Beat."

"Well, good. There's a fabric store in Oak Lawn. I want fabric for beachwear. I want something frothy and floaty for evening dancing in the sand. Here's the company credit card, go pick up some bolts of everything that looks nice."

Jackie cleared her throat. "Miss Dubois? This is sort of embarrassing, but I don't have a car. May I borrow yours?"

"Do you have a driver's license?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes." Jackie said proudly. She didn't want to add that she had to sell her car to fund the trip down here. Kathleen looked off in the distance. "Jackie, I'm authorizing you to requisition yourself an automobile. You'll find the acceptable purchase rates in the budget department so don't go thinking my department is paying for a Corvette or anything extravagant. There will be occasions that I need you to run errands and I can't have my production coordinator taking a bus. How would that look?"

Jackie was screaming inside with glee! "I know! You are an important woman Miss Dubois and I wouldn't want to make you look bad."

"Okay…run along and go get your car. The budgeting department has a fleet service that will take care of all the details. Just bring back the fabric before 3:00 o'clock."

T7S

Eric was surprised to see that Jackie was waiting for him in the canteen. She was smiling and happier than he had seen her in a long time. "Okay, where is Jackie Burkhart and what did you do with her?" he joked.

Jackie laughed gaily and took his arm. "I had the best day! I have a surprise." She led him to the alley outside the cafeteria. "Look. It's a 1978 Chevy Nova and it was used for some cop show they filmed last year."

"Okay…" Eric replied not really knowing where she was going with this conversation. She held out a pair of car keys. "Miss Dubois bought me a car!" Eric was astonished. This meant no more walking in the rain! No freezing winds! Fearlessly, he reached out and hugged his roommate. Surprisingly enough, she hugged him back.

"Eric. It has a heater!" She quickly opened the driver's door and leaned over to unlock the passenger side. Eric slid in and sighed. The soft vinyl seat had lots of padding to sit on and when Jackie started the ignition the heater instantly warmed his feet. "This is so great. Why do you get a car again?"

Jackie looked over and smirked. "Kathleen wanted me to buy some fabric and I couldn't take a bus or taxi because that embarrassed her." In near piercing decibels, Jackie squealed, "So I got a new car!" Eric stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled.

"Well, if anyone deserves something nice, it's you."

Almost bashfully, she said, "Thank you Eric." She shifted the black Nova into gear and they drove home for the first time in weeks. Minutes later they were backing into King Marshall's private parking space in the sub-basement. When she turned off the engine, Eric touched her arm.

"Jackie, when you come down here alone, I want you to be very careful," He pointed to some dark spots in the basement. "Those could be places where some not-so-nice people could hide. Always stay in the lighted areas okay?"

Jackie was touched that he cared about her safety. Neither Michael nor Steven ever did. This was nice. "Okay, how about I don't come down here unless you or someone else is with me?"

"That's an even better idea." He agreed.

T7S

Brooke enveloped Eric in a big hug. "It's so nice to see you Eric. I have to admit that when Jackie let it slip that you were in Chicago I was concerned."

Eric sat down in the formal living room and felt extremely uncomfortable. Brooke's mom poked her head through the door and said, "I'm taking Betsy to the park. I should be home in an hour."

"Okay mom. Be careful." Brooke replied.

Her mother responded sternly, "I am always careful." Jackie watched as Brooke's witch for a mother left the room. Brooke stood up and motioned to her friends. "Let's go down to the den. It's more relaxed down there."

Eric enjoyed the ice cream float that Brooke made and kicked back in a huge bean bag chair. Jackie sat on a large ottoman and drank a diet soda. Brooke was sharing pictures of Michael and Betsy on the last visit. She looked at Eric.

"How do you like your job?"

Eric replied, "It's great. I take care of the lighting for the _Hollywood in the Midwest_ game show."

Brooke smiled. "I watch that everyday. I love it when the contestants step on the stage and all the lights flash."

Eric pointed at himself. "That's me! I do that! I mean, I'm THE GUY who makes sure the lights flash!"

Jackie smiled at his enthusiasm. "Now that is a skill he would never have learned in Africa."

T7S

Eric called home later that night to talk to his mom to find Donna was in the basement. "Hey Eric. Remind me to buy one of those calling cards for you. It must be expensive to call long distance. But the connection is remarkable, it's almost like you're calling from Kenosha."

"Hey Donna. I just wanted to say how much I love you."

"I know. We have a love that doesn't need to be expressed every day right?" Then she whispered into the phone. "…at least in front of these tools. Kelso, get your hand out of… crap, hang on Eric." There was a commotion in the background and Eric heard Kelso shout, "Ow, you hit hard! I'm taking my robot and leaving. C'mon Fez."

"Hey Eric what's happening with your school stuff?" Donna asked.

"It's good. Always busy. Just wanted to say I missed you." Eric replied. "Sounds like the guys are cracking up as normal."

"Well, Kelso and Fez are, Hyde took off."

"What do you mean?" Eric didn't think his buddy would leave the comforts of the Forman basement.

"Oh, you know, Fez was razzing him about not committing to Jackie and he said something like 'Whatever' and 'I'm sick of it' and just left. No one knows where he went. Well, hey, I gotta go. I'm helping my Dad with a garage sale tomorrow."

"Okay, love you Donna."

"Bye."

Eric hung up the phone with the feeling that he was losing her. Picking up her framed bedside picture, Eric touched the glass. Her beautiful red hair was now blonde and she should have been in college but she wasn't and he missed her so much but she didn't miss him. Things were changing and it was beyond his power to do anything without ruining his future _now_ – the future he was creating for them _later_.

Jackie came out of the shower to see Eric holding Donna's picture. He looked sad and that could only mean Donna wasn't saying what he needed to hear. She sat down on the edge of his side of the mattress. "Not a good call home?"

Eric's fingers traced Donna's one dimensional face. "No. She says she loves me but that we don't need to say it every day." He looked sideways at Jackie. "Is there something wrong in telling someone you love them?"

"No. I think that person should know and want to hear it. Well, in Donna's case she's not going to say it in front of someone." Jackie replied. "You know, she's private like that."

Eric mused sadly, "Yeah…we've been through a lot of ups and downs. Maybe she doesn't want me to jinx it. Oh, she said Hyde took off and no one knows where he went."

Jackie's hand went to her heart. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, he probably wants to be alone. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. He won't talk to me on the phone so I guess if his friends aren't worried then I shouldn't be worried." She put a hand on Eric's arm. "Don't worry too much about Donna. You guys are great friends and have been together forever…everything will work out just like it should."

Eric sort of smiled. "Well, then I hope you're right."

Jackie smiled and unwrapped the towel from her head. "Do we have plans for tomorrow? If we don't, we could always go to a movie. There's this science fiction movie called "Alien" that was released last May. It stars Sigourney Weaver so there must be some romance in it."

Eric put Donna's picture back on the nightstand. "That sounds good. If we hit the matinee, it'll fit right in the budget."

"I'll bet I can work the concession stand and get us some free popcorn and soda." Jackie added.

Eric was much happier now. "Well, that sounds like a date."

A date with Jackie Burkhart.

T7S

Jackie walked out of the dark movie theatre and into the rain still seeing that alien in her head. Eric ran to keep up with her. "You know it was all puppets right? They weren't real."

Jackie stopped, "That's slimy, huge fanged people eating, egg laying monster was a puppet? Oh my god, that wasn't a romance movie at all! I'm going to have nightmare!"

Eric pulled his roommate out of the drizzle. "Hey, at least we got free drinks and popcorn!" _Thanks to Jackie's pretty girl attitude and flirting with the concession stand's pimple faced teenager_!

Jackie smiled hesitantly. "Don't even try to tell me you weren't freaked out when that little alien popped out of that guy's stomach!"

Eric laughed. "No, it was shocking. It was a very good movie but that's all it was. Now if you want to talk about Star Wars…"

"No…I don't and let's just go home." She handed the keys to Eric. "I don't think I can drive."

Eric backed in to King Marshall's parking spot and Jackie quickly opened the door. There was a dripping noise in the sub-basement. She was spooked. "Eric." She whispered. "Do you hear that?"

He stopped in front of the elevator. "What? That's dripping noise?"

Jackie hurried over to the twin doors, "It sounds kind of slickery." It reminded her of the movie.

Eric grinned, "Is that a new word?" The doors opened and the pair stepped inside. "It's slippery and slick. Slickery." She whispered.

Somehow her hand found his as they rode up to the fifteenth floor.

T7S

The first light snow fell that Monday morning. Jackie slept well despite the movie and got up before the alarm. She made a pot of coffee and drank it in front of the big windows watching as Chicago metro was slowly being blanketed in white. She would never have seen this if she was in Point Place.

She heard the alarm go off and then Eric's grousing at her to turn it off. Minutes later, it was off and he was stalking through the condo. "What happened? I had to roll three times to get to the alarm."

Jackie smiled. "Good morning to you too Forman – I made coffee." Eric walked over to see what she was looking at. "Wow, snow is beautiful when I don't have to shovel it!"

Jackie laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm just glad we finally have four wheels and a heater! Can you imagine sloshing through three blocks of this?"

Eric pressed his hand against the cool pane. It did look very chilly out there. 'You're right. I'm glad Kathleen Dubois thinks you're a kiss ass."

"What? You think I got a car by kissing my bosses ass? Look stick boy." She set her coffee cup down and punched him in the arm. "I do a good job and if you're not careful I might accidently _forget_ to turn in your time card this morning!"

Eric grabbed her hand to keep from punching him again. He was chuckling, "Relax, I was only kidding and you punch hard for a girl."

Jackie rubbed her knuckles. "I took down your sister…I think I could take you down too."

"Ooh…I'm afraid. Seriously though, go hit the shower so we're not late. They're filming some of the Florida beach scenes this morning. I get to made sand shadows."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah and you have the biggest sandbox to play in too."

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 Joe and Cleo

**Author Note: **_… another day at work and fluffy stuff later….._

T7S

**Chapter 09 **– Joe and Cleo

T7S

Eric was buried up to his waist in imported sand. His tools of the day were a reflecting mirror and a piece of cardboard cut into a silhouette of Able Strong, the leading man of the film "The Lies We Tell". Jackie sat in a canvas chair next to Kathleen Dubois taking notes while the actors ran through their lines. The electricians and gaffes were setting up lights in the palm trees and the audio technicians were simulating ocean waves.

"Where are the bikini stand-ins?" Kathleen shouted through her megaphone. A team of men and women ran to take their spots in the sand. Kathleen scoured the script and made some notes. "Jackie, follow me. I need to check the wardrobe. Those bathing suits are preposterous. I want filly and frothy!"

Eric tried not to chuckle as Jackie followed off set behind a ranting Dubois. The poor girl looked back over her shoulder and just smiled. He was sure he'd hear about this later. Tony hollered for his crew to pay attention: Camera's were rolling!

T7S

Eric decided to forego the weekend call to Donna. He was starting to realize that each call made him depressed afterwards. She wasn't doing anything new or special and by him leaving town it didn't seem to make a difference. For all Donna knew, he could be on a safari with the Queen and nothing changed in Point Place. This made him glad he was in Chicago.

Jackie came out of the laundry room with a basket of clean towels which she dumped on Eric's side of the bed. "Your turn to fold. Oh, hey, the wardrobe department is holding a Halloween party. Do you want to go?"

Eric set Donna's picture back down on the night stand. "When is it?"

"Friday." Jackie sat down next to him. "The cool thing is if we get there an hour early, we can pick out a costume from inventory."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." He grabbed a face towel and started folding. "I mean it's not like I'm going trick or treating with the guys and falling off the water tower."

Jackie scoffed. "You only fell off once and that's cuz you had peeto hands!"

The memory of finding the diamond ring only depressed him more. "I'm sorry; I'm just having a hard time with this."

Jackie looked at the picture. "What's the problem?" Said sitting on the side of the bed.

Eric looked at his shoes. "Donna and I spent so much time saying goodbye and I love you and I really thought she'd miss me more than this. I always get the feeling that when I call…I feel like she'd rather be doing something else."

Jackie tilted her head to the side. "You know….after the Halloween party; I can requisition some surveillance equipment and we can listen in on a night in the basement."

"How do you expect to do that?" Eric almost laughed at the absurd idea.

Jackie pulled her knees up to her chest. "Okay, it's later in the script, but Able Strong's character has a flashback to his FBI days. The prop room has fully functional radio antennae that can pick up conversations from 500 feet away. I can also go in the basement and take pictures of everybody so you can see what they look like and it will almost be like you were there."

"Ha. Next you're going to tell me they have x-ray glasses too."

Jackie glared at her roommate. "No you dork. Binoculars. If I can get Donna to go outside, you can see her through the lenses."

Eric was humbled. "Okay, sorry I doubted you. How would you set up this operation?"

Jackie chewed on a fingernail as she thought about walking into the basement. _"Hi guys, I'm just here for a visit! Of course she would be wearing tight jeans and Steven's favorite cream sweater. Fez would stand up and shout happily, "My goddess! I've missed you." Then he would run from across the room and give her a big hug and a bite of his candy bar. _No wait. Fez sharing his candy bar? That would never happen. _Michael would make sure she was still pretty and Steven's tongue would fall out of his mouth. Jackie would twirl in front of him and then sit on the couch next to Donna, who of course would be wearing a dull flannel plaid shirt. _

_Donna would say, "Oh Jackie, I've missed your sense of style. Without you, I can't even put on clear nail polish." Jackie would say, "Donna, when you want a manicure, I will take you with me to a salon so they can give a nice pedicure on your big lumberjack feet."_

_Jackie would turn to Steven and he would fall to his knees. 'Jackie…doll…my life just hasn't been the same. You wanted a future with me in it? I'm yours….I'm…"_

"Jackie? Did you zone out?" Eric shook the smiling brunette. As if dazed, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. "

"I was wondering what your plan was going to be."

Jackie simply smiled. "I have a good one. Just leave it to me."

T7S

Eric was too late to find any costumes that would have resembled Luke Skywalker and had to settle for G.I. Joe. He had a foam chest piece that made him look like a weight lifter, the boots were worn and actually comfortable, the camouflage vest was tricked out with a fake radio, grenades and an artillery belt completed the outfit.

However, his boss Tony managed to snag a Han Solo vest and pants. With his dark shaggy hair, he did look a lot like the rogue Harrison Ford. When Tony and Wes were costumed, Eric followed them into a huge studio that was decorated with mummies and vampires and realistic looking coffins. Everything a graveyard would need complete with dry ice fog trolling the floor in cloudy patches.

The punch was spiked but the employees were so happy to be partying, no one really needed anything to get high. Just a little whiskey added to the drink…nice slow buzz. Eric sat on a coffin with his work friends while Tony went to find the team leader of the electric grips.

Wes and Eric were talking about all things Jedi when Wes's jaw dropped. "I think I'm in love." Eric turned to see what Wes was talking about. Wes nudged him. "Over there with the Greeks. I'm going to check out Cleopatra."

Wes jumped off the coffin and headed for a vision in a white split-front gown. Cleo had long gold spangled bracelets on her upper arms and golden heels giving her height. The long straight black hair reminded Eric of Cher. Wait, that wasn't Cleopatra in that shimmering draped fabric - that was his roommate and Wes was going to go hit on her!

Jackie was approached by nearly every single guy in the crew. She glided through the throng loving the golden headband that glimmered in the bright lights. Amy, the wardrobe mistress, recommended the Egyptian gown, rather than the princess dress she was going for. Amy found a faux sapphire necklace that pulled off the entire outfit.

"Hey…Cleo…My name is Wes. I'm a gaffe. May I have this dance?" Jackie looked at the blonde headed jock. He was tall and huge but he had this innocent face. She gave him one of her special smiles and said yes. "I'm Jackie. I'm Kathleen's coordinator." Wes twirled her in a circle. "I think I've seen you sitting off set."

Eric watched helplessly as Jackie was swept back into the mass of writhing bodies. He repositioned his army vest and clomped his boots into the dancing group. Halfway to his destination, one of the payroll clerks grabbed his hand and said, "Dance with me." Eric was pulled off into a vampire's lair of dancing fangs and cloaks.

Jackie smiled. Wes was a nice young man. "Yes, I'm her gopher and I'm not ashamed to admit it. What do you do Wes?" Wes took advantage of the slower song to move closer. "I work with the electricians. You know Eric Forman?"

Jackie swayed to the music of Dr. Hook singing _When You're in Love With A Beautiful Woman._ It was pleasant. Wes didn't step on her toes and he didn't try to cop a feel. He was a perfect gentleman. The song segued into the foot stomping beat of The Knack's _My Sharona_ and Jackie just let her inhibitions go and danced like she wanted.

Eric found Jackie and Wes dancing to _Shake Your Groove Thing_ by Peaches and Herb. She looked so happy and he had to admit Jackie was a great dancer. Through all the proms and discos, she and Fez were both the best of the gang at dancing. When she twirled around, Eric was staggered with the full impact of Cleopatra's beauty. Her face had a slight sheen of perspiration from dancing and she was smiling like he hadn't seen in a long time.

He tapped her shoulder when the music broke. "There you are."

Jackie groaned and turned around to see G.I. Joe standing in front of her complete with plastic machine gun in his fatigues. Wes let go of Jackie's hands. "Hey Jackie, I guess I'll catch up later. It was nice dancing with you!" Wes brushed a quick kiss on her cheek and walked back into the crowd.

She smiled sadly. "G.I. Joe? That's a step up. Is that a grenade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." Eric looked down at his pocket and pulled out the spare prop grenade. "Do you want to see my Kung-Fu grip?"

He felt sorry for interrupting her dance. "Hey, got one waltz left in there for me?" Jackie adjusted her gold forehead band. "Not if it's an I-feel-sorry-for-you dance." Eric took her hand in his and put his other on her waist. Randy Vanwarmer's sad song started playing, _Just When I Needed You Most_ over the big speakers. Jackie just let Eric lead her into the slow dance.

The song was poignant and it made her feel so far away from Steven and his arms around her. Her throat felt tight and if she imagined real hard, Eric's arms could almost substitute for the one's she really wanted.

_But I miss you more than I__  
__Missed you before and now__  
__Where I'll find comfort, God knows__  
__'Cause you left me__  
__Just when I needed you most__  
_

At the same time, Eric really wished this was Donna in his arms. He was missing her like crazy and frustrated she wasn't missing him the same. Maybe if he pretended this short gorgeous girl in his arms was Donna…it might not be so terrible.

_Now most every morning I__  
__Stare out the window and I__  
__Think about where you might be__  
__I've written you letters__  
__That I'd like to send__  
__If you would just send one to me_"Eric?" Jackie said looking up from his shoulder. "Yeah Jackie?" She wrapped an arm around his neck. "Would you kiss me just one time? I'm missing Steven and this is a sad romantic song and I'm just feeling…"

"…like you're missing part of something really important?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Yeah…something like that." Eric tipped her chin as she closed her eyes and he gently pressed his lips to her soft ones. He could smell the lavender and vanilla and it was nice. When she kissed him back he thought, "Oh my god, this is not a Donna-type kiss!" It was hot and sexy and tasted good like mint and cola instead of Donna's familiar bologna.

Jackie thought Eric was just going to give her a peck on the lips so she was surprised when his warm mouth pressed softly and he tasted so good that she brushed her tongue against his lips and when he brushed back it shocked her to the core. This was not a kiss Steven would have given her. This was more electric and she _liked_ it!

When her tongue traced his bottom lip, Eric was suddenly very aware of how much of a woman Jackie Burkhart really was. He could feel her body pressed against his as they swayed to the song and she was soft and warm and very feminine. This was like stepping on the edge of a volcano and liking it! Danger!

Jackie was very conscious of the strong muscles beneath her hand and the fake prop chest. Since the very first week Eric started doing this physical work, and now that scrawny teenager she knew was this handsome brawny man. His arm around her shoulders was muscular and his kiss was purposeful and this was a dangerous situation. If she wasn't careful, she would forget all about Steven!

T7S


	10. Chapter 10 Covert Operations Plan

**Author Note: **_…..drama all over the place!_

T7S

**Chapter 10 **– Covert Operations Plan

T7S

_. "Would you kiss me just one time? I'm missing Steven and this is a sad romantic song and I'm just feeling…"  
_

"…_like you're missing part of something really important?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Yeah…something like that." _

T7S

Jackie broke the kiss and touched her lips with shaky fingers. "Wow." She stepped back and noticed Eric looked equally shocked. He carefully let her go and stepped back as well. "I…Jackie, I didn't mean…"

"Eric, don't say anything. It was…just… what I needed. Thank you." She marveled at how she didn't notice that all this time he was bulking up and getting stronger…she had to protect him from other women. He was a stud now!

Eric took a deep breath. He hadn't expected to like kissing Jackie as much as he did. Well, he had kissed a couple of girls when he and Donna broke up, but it wasn't anything like this! Why was he still thinking and comparing Jackie's small curvy body to Donna's tall lean form?

He cleared his throat. "So…do you mind if we cut out a little early? I was working in sand all day and I've got sand in places that are a little uncomfortable." Jackie looked almost relieved at his suggestion. "Oh yes, I'll change out of this monkey suit and meet you at the car."

Eric took that moment to notice that half of the crew he worked with was giving him a nod of approval. Was kissing Kathleen Dubois' coordination the key to fitting in with the group? Wes looked a little put out and Eric should have felt bad but hell, kissing Jackie was nice (and hot) and he wasn't going to explain himself to the guys. Let them wonder!

T7S

It started to snow again. Eric looked out of the window at the lamplights pooling on the white sidewalks. It was so pretty and he wished he could take a picture to send to Donna. She would appreciate the beauty he was seeing. Eric could hear the shower turn off and knew his turn was minutes away. All that sand was becoming irritating. Now he wished he had taken up Tony's suggestion of wearing a jumpsuit.

"All yours." Jackie said on her way to the bedroom. She quickly put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. The whole kissing incident put behind her. It didn't happen and she would forget about it. The soap opera script was still sitting on the nightstand so she turned on her lamp and climbed into the warm comfortable bed.

She pulled her reading glasses out of the drawer and picked up the script, locating her bookmark. Randolph Spears was threatening Miss Jones with no dinner.

RANDOLPH SPEARS: Well then, carry on. But if you think I'm going to wait for you to have supper then you are sadly mistaken.

(Elizabeth waits for Randolph to leave the stables then turns to Rex)

MISS JONES: Oh Rex, that was so close.

STABLE BOY: Miss Jones, we can't wait any longer. I have a cousin in New Hampshire. She has a farm. We can stay there.

MISS JONES: I don't know. I have so many cherished belongings. I'm afraid Randolph would have them destroyed.

STABLE BOY: Miss Jones. Belongings are only material things. What I feel for you is real. My heart is heavy with longing. Your happiness is all that matters.

MISS JONES: I deserve happiness Rex, but I'm afraid I want it all. Randolph loves me. I know he does.

STABLE BOY: But he has never told you the words you long to hear.

(Miss Jones tears fall freely down her cheek)

MISS JONES: Can't I have it all? Can't I be Elizabeth Spears and still love you Rex?

STABLE BOY: Miss Jones….Elizabeth….some choices have to be made.

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. Choices – that was how she felt her life was evolving towards. Would Steven be back next Saturday when she and Eric ventured to Point Place? Would he even be happy to see her? Her choice was to go crawling back and accept him with no future….or become the independent young woman that was screaming inside her to be free. Why couldn't Steven see that?

She picked up the script and continued reading.

MISS JONES: Rex. I need time. This is not a decision to take lightly. You're asking me to give up everything I love and hold dear to move to the country. A town where I don't know a single soul.

STABLE BOY: Elizabeth. You know me. Would I ever let harm come your way? Take a step towards a new future. Trust me.

MISS JONES: Give me time Rex. Randolph is expecting me for dinner. I'll try to slip away tonight when the moon is bright in the garden.

STABLE BOY: Just remember Miss Jones. My love for you is greater than you'll ever know.

Eric was towel drying his hair when he found Jackie sleeping in the sitting position again. Her glasses were falling off her nose and the script was lying open in her lap. He chuckled and saved the eyeglasses and put the script back on the nightstand.

His little roommate was such an enigma. She was so afraid of losing Hyde's love yet she bravely stormed into Chicago intent on making a name for herself. Eric surmised that had Hyde been here instead of himself, Jackie would dumb herself down and never achieve the success she has been capable of.

This adventure only confirmed what Eric had been thinking: Outside of Point Place, he wasn't a twitchy nerd. He was a skilled craftsman competent enough to earn a living his dad would be proud of. Then again, Jackie wasn't the spoiled princess everyone thought, but rather a hard working young woman in a responsible position – and succeeding. Point Place and their friends expected them to be twitchy and spoiled. How sad.

T7S

"_Eric, I'm gonna DJ at the radio station full-time. I've decided to rededicate myself to feminism." Donna gave him a look that dared him to argue. Eric was confused. "At the radio station? Is that…what about….Are you gonna play more harp?"_

_Donna pulled her hair into a ponytail, "Whatever…I'm blond now. Eric, I can do whatever I want. If I want to go to school I will…you made your sacrifice…I don't think I should have too."_

_Eric tried to pull her into his arms and she shoved him away. "You were always telling me to do what I want. That you would support me. Well, support Hot Donna because that's what I want."_

"_Donna, you are so much better than a radio station jock. You were going to be a writer…"_

_She leveled her gaze at him and Eric could feel an icy chill in his heart. He was losing her. "Eric, I am never leaving Point Place. My dad is here and you will never amount to anything. Go to Africa. Leave me. When we meet again, I will be a different person._

Eric sat up in bed. The dream seemed so real! Donna hated Point Place yet she leased that damn trailer. The redheaded girl he loved was changed by the freedom of being a blonde. She found the power of blonde-dom to be intoxicating and it gave her a confidence she didn't have before. She was settling for him. This year apart would not impact her in any way because she expected Eric to pick right up where they left off. She was the alpha mate in this relationship. They were doomed.

T7S

Eric was hunkered down in a fleece lined sleeping bag. The antenna was aimed across the street at the basement. Bravely, Jackie had thrown a rock at the streetlight so her black Nova would be camouflaged in the night. She was standing in the street putting on her cherry blossom lip gloss.

"Okay Eric, I'm going in the basement. Turn that green switch to the ON position and move the antenna base around until you pick up the conversation. When you get it, you can adjust the volume."

Eric looked at the controls. "Okay, seems easy enough." Jackie grinned, "Okay, what's the code word again?"

"Unicorn." he said in a tired voice. "Right. When you hear me say that, it means Donna is coming outside so use your binoculars but stay quiet."

"I got it. You have the camera right?" he answered back.

Jackie patted her pocket. "Yep. I won't spend a lot of time because you're going to be freezing out here. Wish me luck!"

Eric smiled. "Good luck." He watched as Jackie crossed the snowy street towards his parents house only to come running back. He rolled down the window. "What now?"

"How do I look?" she asked excitedly. Eric laughed, "You look gorgeous. Now go so we can get Operation Donna and Hyde underway!"

T7S

Jackie slowly walked down the steps to the basement. She knew it was exactly 13 steps from the driveway to the door. She could hear her friends talking and she smiled. It had been a long time since she saw them all together. The Sonny and Cher trip was not the same thing and was only a drive by.

Jackie pushed open the door and there was Steven sitting in his favorite chair. Her heart bumped in her chest. Donna and Kelso were on the sofa watching TV and Fez was in the lawn chair with his back towards her.

"Hi everybody!" she said cheerfully. "I just came by for a visit!"

Eric had easily zeroed in on the conversation and could hear everything crystal clear. Donna was exclaiming how nice it was to see the midget and Jackie was squealing that Kelso was hugging too hard.

Steven's voice came across the cold night air. "So…you're back."

Jackie replied, "No. I'm visiting."

Eric could hear Fez's voice, "Oh Jackie, this basement has been lacking such beauty while you were gone. Oh, Donna, not that you aren't beautiful…I just miss the Jackie beauty. Ow! You hit hard you big…woman!"

Jackie's laughter chimed through the antenna like a bell. "So Jackie, how long are you staying?" Donna asked.

"Oh, I was just in Kenosha and I thought how cool it would be to see my old friends. Steven, how are you?"

"Whatever." He replied in his Zen voice.

Eric heard some traffic and ducked lower in the seat. A strange car pulled up in the Forman driveway and a woman climbed out and ran down the basement stairs. There was a knock at the door and then an unfamiliar female voice. "Hi, I'm looking for….Hyde! Hey baby!"

Hyde's voice clearly said "Hey…Sam." Eric heard the alarm in Jackie's voice when she asked, "Who the hell is that!"

Eric wondered the same thing when Hyde's voice came back through the antenna, "This is Sam. She's an….exotic dancer I met in Vegas with W.B. I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"

The voice named "Sam" replied, "You don't remember? We got married."

Eric heard Jackie cry; "OH MY GOD!" then he heard the basement door slam shut. Hyde shouted, "What?" and at the same time, Jackie was running for the Nova, tears streaming down her face.

Eric pushed open the driver's door and she looked at him through tear filled eyes "Eric….can you please d-drive? My heart is breaking."

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 Broken Hearted

**Author Note: **_….a little angsty but considering the circumstances….._

T7S

**Chapter 11 **– What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

T7S

"_Eric….can you please d-drive? My heart is breaking."_

T7S

Eric shimmied out of the warmth of the sleeping bag and tossed the binoculars and antenna into the back seat. Jackie opened the passenger door and quickly got in. "Go! Just drive!" She cried. Eric started the ignition and turned on the heater. He didn't know where he was going he just figured they needed to put space between Jackie and the Forman house.

He drove until he found an open gas station. "Jackie, look at me." He touched a tear stained cheek. "I need to get some gas and visit the little boy's room. Do you want to…wash your face or something?" She nodded, her hair sticking to the tears on her face. Eric didn't know what to say, he was still shocked by what he heard. This did not go well at all! The covert operation was really a demolition of Jackie's heart.

The entire drive home was completed in silence only interrupted by a sob or a hiccup and finally, Jackie fell asleep against the window. Eric couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if Donna suddenly had a husband pop up out of nowhere. It made his heart feel heavy. Jackie was a great girl, she didn't deserve Hyde's cold voice saying "So…you're back." He treated her like she was less than a long time friend of the basement. Eric wished he had been there so he could kick Steven Hyde's ass. And he had the muscles to do it now too! Eh, who was he kidding, Eric Forman was a lover, not a fighter – but right now, Hyde was no longer his best friend. Jackie was more of a friend than that paranoid pothead!

T7S

Jackie felt a gentle nudge against her shoulder. "Jackie…hey, we're home. I can't carry you upstairs so you're going to have to walk." She stretched, "Did I fall asleep? I had a terrible dream."

Eric waited until she was out of the car. "It wasn't a dream." He said grimly. She looked at him and tears just pooled in her eyes. Eric exhaled sadly and drew the small girl into his arms and just hugged her while she cried. The sub-basement echoed with her sobs. Maybe fifteen minutes later…possibly longer, the sobs became sniffles and she finally let go of his waist.

"You wanna go upstairs and get warm now?" Eric asked gently.

Jackie nodded her head. "Thank you Eric." She slipped her small hand into his big one as he pressed the UP button. "I can kick his ass if you want me to."

She snuffled and choked, "You could not." She chuckled miserably, "But thanks for the offer." Eric looked at their reflection in the brushed steel doors and for the first time saw a team. These two Point Place expatriates were surviving and thriving despite the odds. He wouldn't tell Jackie, but he was going to call home tonight and find out what happened.

This whole scenario was just wrong.

T7S

Eric made sure Jackie was asleep before he called his parent's home. It was not quite ten thirty and this was a Friday so someone was liable to answer. The phone rang twice and Kitty picked up. "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me!" Eric was glad it was his mom and not Red that picked up the other end. "Am I calling too late?"

"Eric, honey what a surprise! Oh no, you didn't call too late, we just had some excitement and we're still trying to figure out what happened."

Feigning ignorance, Eric asked, "Is Dad okay?"

"Oh, your father's fine. It just appears that Steven got married when he went to Las Vegas."

Again, he continued with ignorance, "To Jackie? Tell him I said congratulations."

Kitty laughed uncomfortably, "Ah….no honey, he didn't marry Jackie…he married a stripper." Eric heard some hushed conversation and then Hyde picked up the line.

"Hey Forman, I don't know what happened. I hung out with Samantha for three weeks while I was in Vegas with W.B. One night I got really drunk and I remember waking up with the worst killer hangover…I split town before I did something stupid."

Eric could only reply, "Sure man. You did the only thing you could think of. So who is Samantha?"

There was some commotion and Eric heard Hyde's voice get tight, "We got married by an Elvis impersonator?" Eric would have laughed if the subject wasn't so convoluted. Kitty laughed, "Oh, look at his name. Elvis _Priestly_, isn't that clever?"

Eric heard his dad say, "Wow that must have been some wedding. You don't always see the bride jump out of her own cake."

The phone was picked up. "Hi, you must be Eric Forman. I'm Samantha Hyde." Before Eric could say anything, Hyde said in a shocked voice, "Oh my god, you took my name?"

Kitty came back on the phone, "Sorry honey, but it looked like Steven was going to throw up. Eric, can you call back tomorrow when it's not so hectic?"

"Sure mom." Eric hung up the phone. Hyde was a dead man. Jackie was going to kill him!

T7S

Eric showered and quietly slipped between the sheets. The bed felt great and he could feel his tight muscles relaxing against the buoyancy of the mattress. Suddenly Jackie rolled on her side and faced him. He was caught between the desire to run and avoid this confrontation and pretending to be asleep. Fortunately, the middle of the bed was no-man's land and she couldn't beat him up in effigy of the man that had almost been like a brother.

Her mismatched eyes were big and his gaze was caught. "Eric." She said softly. "Was I really such a horrible girlfriend that he had to marry an exotic dancer?"

Eric kept his voice neutral. "No, Jackie. You were a great girlfriend. He was just an ass that wanted everything."

"Was it wrong of me to want something for my future?" she pressed.

"It's only natural to want to know your future." He replied softly. She reached out a hand and he just held it. She was his friend now. When their relationship changed, he wasn't exactly sure, but right now she needed a real friend.

"I'm only going to grieve for him for one day. After tomorrow, I'm moving on with my life. I have a great life to live and Steven could have been a part of it but he chose not to."

"That's a very grown up thing to say Jackie." Eric watched as her bottom lip quivered. Tears ran down her cheek to the pillowcase.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less." She said wiping her eye with her free hand. Eric squeezed her fingers and replied, "If it didn't hurt, I wouldn't believe you loved him."

"Thank you Eric. You are a nice guy." Her eyes closed but she never let go of his hand. Eric resigned himself to going to sleep with his hand imprisoned by a cute little heartbroken midget. Hyde was going to suffer for this day.

True to her word, Jackie grieved quietly for that Saturday, but on Sunday she was back to near normal. Her usual enthusiasm was reserved but Eric understood. They did their grocery shopping and he was able to eek out a chuckle or two. They experimented with a couple of recipes she saw on the cooking show and the remainder of the weekend was laid back and slow. This was fine for Eric; he had some physical work coming up and enjoyed just hanging out snacking and napping.

Before bedtime that night, Jackie stood in front of the giant window watching the snow fall. From where he stood, Eric could see her tracing _Goodbye Steven_ in the condensation on the glass. What he didn't see were the hot tears that slowly ran down her trembling chin. Was she shivering from the cold glass or the sadness that filled her heart?

T7S

"Jackie, I'm not satisfied with the quality of shells on the Tiki Bar. I need you to run an errand for me."

Jackie pulled her pencil from behind her ear and opened her notepad. Kathleen swung her leg, "There's a store in Waukegan that sells conch shells and abalone that I just adore. I need you to buy me six large conchs, a basket of abalone, some starfish and some sand dollars. If you need help carrying, grab someone from Tony's crew to go with you. Remember, they have to be distinct and no lookalikes."

Jackie took the quantities and added five to everything. Kathleen handed over the company credit card and Jackie was dismissed while Miss Dubois chatted with the director. Out of her tote bag of tricks, Jackie pulled out a map of Illinois and looked for Waukegan. Okay, not too far away. She only wanted one helper on this trip.

"Forman, head's up." Tony's voice carried up in the klieg lighting where Eric was swapping out dimmer bulbs. Carefully, he swung down from his perch and lowered his feet to the scaffolding. "What's up Tony?"

"Dubois wants you to go on a scouting mission of set materials." Eric hopped off the ladder. "What set materials?" When Eric was a measured distance away from the rest of the group, Tony laid a heavy arm across Eric's shoulders. "Don't tell the other guys but you're going on a shopping trip."

"A shopping trip?" Eric couldn't help it, his voice squeaked. Tony shrugged, "Kathleen's coordinator needs help and after seeing the two of you at the Halloween party I'm going to say…..no motel stops. Do we understand each other?"

Eric wanted to protest that he and Jackie weren't like that but Tony wasn't the kind of guy to understand. "Well…okay boss. No motel stops." He replied with an exaggerated wink. Jackie was waiting outside Kathleen's office.

"Eric, I'm so sorry, but Kathleen wants these heavy shells for the Tiki Bar and I can't carry all that by myself and I don't know any of the other guys well enough to go with me."

Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I've been shopping with you before. I'd rather go with you than some of those guys that want to sleep with you."

Jackie laughed softly, "If they only knew that you already _sleep_ with me." She handed him the map. "We're driving to Waukegan. Have you ever been there?" Eric tried to find it on the map.

"No, I guess we must pass it on the drive to Kenosha. Hey you know what?" he said looking to his worried friend. "Let's stop for lunch on the way back." Jackie smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Eric thought that every little smile would be one less piece of her broken heart she had to deal with. She was his friend now and he needed to take care of her.

T7S


	12. Chapter 12 Donna

**Author Note: **_….girl fight… no blood…_

T7S

**Chapter 12 **– Donna

T7S

"Donna, please I don't want to go over it. He's married, there's nothing I can do. Nothing I want to do."

"Jackie, where's your fight? The Jackie Burkhart I know would be out here in a second and kick her ass. She married your boyfriend!" Donna argued. Jackie rubbed the little furrow between her brows. "Donna…it's just not my fight anymore. I have so much stuff going on with the production of the movie and I feel so far removed from everything in Point Place."

"Hell, you're only two hours away. Give me your address. I'm driving down there this weekend."

"What? No!" Jackie started to panic. Donna would KNOW Eric was living there! "I mean, my roommate is kind of a private person. Yeah, Bert is a total introvert. You know…if you still want to come down, let's meet at Brooke's. Betsy is getting so big."

Donna's voice sounded suspicious. "I guess…I would like to see your apartment though. I'll be there Saturday. Make sure it's okay with Brooke."

"I will. Let's take her to lunch and don't wear those ugly brown boots!"

Donna laughed, "How did you know I'm wearing them? You must have ESP or something. So call me on Friday and let me know okay?"

"Okay, bye Donna." Jackie sighed and hung up the phone. Eric dumped a load of fresh warm towels on the bed. "Your turn to fold and who is Bert?"

Jackie turned. "My roommate. The one that cannot meet Donna - you even know him. Eric Al-bert Forman." Eric laughed, "Hey, that's a good one. What brought that up?"

"Donna invited herself down here next week."

Eric almost choked on his drink of water. "God, I hope you told her no way!" Jackie grabbed a towel and started folding it. "Of course. She wants to talk about me trying to get back with Steven. I'm going to meet her at Brooke's house."

"Whew! I'm not ready to get discovered yet. I'm still building my savings!" Eric sat on the side of the bed. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Jackie stacked the towels into a neat pile. Eric folded a washcloth. "The idea that she wants you and Hyde to get back together."

Jackie groaned. "Yes. Steven made his choice when he married that dancer." Jackie looked Eric in the eye, "Before I moved here, I told him I was willing to give up my dream to stay with him but if I did, I needed some kind of commitment, were we going to ever get married? Do you know what he said?"

"I'm getting an idea." Eric said pulling another washcloth from the basket. Jackie frowned at the memory. "He said we had just agreed NOT to talk about the future and yet he goes and marries some stranger. Someone he didn't even know…instead of me."

"Can I say you made the right choice?" Eric smiled.

Jackie returned the smile. "That's so sweet of you. You know, I thought Steven was my soul mate but I love this job too. I mean it's exciting and I'm on my own….I'm thinking about _my_ future. If I have to choose between a married man living in a basement and living in King Marshall's condo with you….I guess you're not so bad."

Eric laughed, "Hey, I'm not the consolation prize Missy!" He picked up her stack of folded towels and dropped them on her head. Jackie shrieked, "Eric Albert Forman, you fold these towels right now!"

Eric chuckled and tossed the washcloths at her also. She tried to grab the tails of his shirt but he easily sidestepped her hands. "You messed them up, you fold them." She laughed.

Eric pretended to grab her in a mock headlock but only gave her a headnoogie. "Eric, you'll give me split ends! Cut it out!"

Eric laughed. One more smile – one less piece of a broken heart.

T7S

When Donna saw Jackie get out of the black Nova she was struck at the confidence and purposeful stride in her walk. Jackie wasn't the limp meek heartbroken girl she expected. Donna was hugged, Brooke was hugged and Betsy was kissed. Donna was speechless.

Jackie sat on the hard living room sofa. Brooke looked at her hesitantly. Jackie had give the tall chestnut girl an overview of what happened then minutes ago Donna give her side of the story. Brooke was conflicted with what was going to happen. "Jackie, you look good."

Jackie smiled. "It's the boots. I've been wearing tennis shoes all week and I had to get a new pair of shoes and these are just beautiful."

Donna was taken aback. With all the shit that happened last Friday …Jackie goes boot shopping? She looked so beautiful and calm. Jackie Burkhart was supposed to be a seething barrel of revenge! Jackie was supposed to be fighting for her man!

Serene? This was not what Donna expected.

Brooke cleared her throat and carefully asked, "Does _Bert_ mind that you'll be gone all afternoon?" Jackie looked at Brooke and winked. She turned to Donna and patted her knee. "Bert was jealous because he thinks we're going to the mall and wanted to come."

Donna was confused. "Bert? Your roommate?"

Brooke smiled. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know. Bert's a little…gay. A big shopper he is….that Bert." Jackie bit back a smile hoping this little subterfuge would prevent Donna from visiting King Marshall's condo.

"Oh!" Donna exclaimed. "Well, should we go? I didn't realize it was a long drive."

A short while later, the three girls and a baby were having pizza in the food court. Donna peeled the cornbread from her "dog" and dipped the stick in mustard. "I can't believe how much I missed going to the mall with you Jackie. It's not the same without you in Point Place."

Jackie dipped her French fry in a pool of ketchup. "I think Chicago is better for me. You know…more stores…more sales. Oh, did I tell you that I got to meet Able Strong? He's starring in the moving we're building sets for."

Donna frowned. "His name sounds familiar…." Brooke grinned, "He put out that calendar that you can only get from Playgirl magazine. Able is one of the top ten most handsome men in the US."

Donna dropped her dog. "Wow. Is he really that handsome?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. He's a bit egotistical but brutally attractive. I got his autograph on my script. When the movies released, I can show you. I'm trying to get all the actors to sign it for me."

"Sounds like you have a great job. But wait, I though you wanted to be in front of the camera, not behind it."

Jackie pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I thought so too, but having a job with all these responsibilities is just more exciting than making sure my makeup is perfect. Just for the record, my makeup is ALWAYS perfect."

The girls laughed until Donna broke out the photographs. "What's this?"

Donna laid out pictures of Steven and Samantha's Las Vegas Wedding. Brooke picked up one of a very drunk Hyde with his arm around the waist of a pretty blonde who was obviously Sam. Sam's dress was extremely short but she was smiling at the camera and the chapel, "Weddings and Waffles, was displayed behind them.

Donna thought that for Brooke's sake she should add, "They were married by an Elvis impersonator."

Donna shoved the five foot tall wedding cake photo in front of Jackie. Why didn't the brunette make a scene? Where was the fight?

Jackie merely said, "Nice cake." But inside, she felt sick. Was Donna being deliberately cruel by showing her these pictures? She didn't ask for details of his marriage to the _stripper_ - now that Samantha's occupation had been established. She pushed the cake picture away and looked at Steven's face smiling drunkenly from the parking lot of the chapel. That wasn't his happy smile, Jackie mused sadly. This Samantha would never make Steven Hyde smile the same way Jackie could.

Jackie mentally shook herself. "Donna. Have you heard from Eric lately?"

Donna was taken aback. "What? Oh, yeah, he calls me. I still don't have an address for him." Jackie smiled and said, "No? Well, in that case, maybe want to see these."

Jackie pulled the elephant safari photos out of her handbag. She slid the pictures across the table. Donna's mouth fell open. Eric looked so handsome in the khaki shorts and the linen shirt that held a glimpse of the chest that was bulking up. Brooke laughed at the photo of Eric falling off the elephant.

"My god, how did you get these?" Donna looked at Jackie. Jackie merely shrugged, "I wrote to the African Consulate and they forwarded my letter to the _hut_ where Eric was staying. I just wanted to say hello and he sent me these pictures. Do you mean you _didn't_ get any?"

"What? No! He hasn't even sent me a postcard." Donna was irritated. Jackie quickly pulled the pictures back and tucked them in her purse. "I'll have copies made for you and Mrs. Forman."

Brooke could see something was going on and didn't want either girl to bring out the big guns. "Ladies, I need to get Betsy home. Why don't we call it a day and do this again some time?"

Jackie stood up. "Yes, I'd like that. Donna, it was great to see you again. Give everyone my best."

Donna nearly snarled, "Yeah…if Eric sends you anymore pictures, remind him he has a girlfriend in Point Place…not Chicago."

Jackie's lips curled into a smile, "Why Donna…it's almost sounds like you're…jealous."

T7S


	13. Chapter 13 Burned

**Author Notes: **_…Jackie confesses….short chapter_

T7S

**Chapter 13 **– Burned

T7S

"_Yeah…if Eric sends you anymore pictures, remind him he has a girlfriend in Point Place…not Chicago."_

_Jackie's lips curled into a smile, "Why Donna…it's almost sounds like you're…jealous."_

T7S

Jackie knew she shouldn't have antagonized Donna but it felt so good. Wasn't that lumberjack supposed to be her friend? A good friend wouldn't have driven two hours just to rub wedding pictures in her face! But oh, it felt so nice to burn Donna with those safari photos. The problem was Donna wasn't really interested in anything that wasn't in Point Place and that included Eric Forman.

Still, Jackie did lie about the pictures of Eric so she would make sure she sent them to Mrs. Forman. At least SHE would appreciate the photos! Jackie pulled into the parking space and closed her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She. Would. Not. Cry. Still, a salty tear found its way down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away with her sleeve. She wasted one day crying for Steven Hyde. He knew she was in Chicago and had every opportunity to find her. He just didn't care anymore.

Eric was watching Gilligan's Island and drinking a beer in the recliner when Jackie came in the door. "Hey, how did it go?"

Jackie set her bag on the coffee table and unzipped her boots. "Well, Brooke told Donna that Bert was gay so there are no worries that she'll be coming here."

"Okay, cool. Wait….I'm gay?" Eric looked over with a strange expression on his face. Jackie smiled, "No, Bert, my fake roommate is gay. Eric, I'm sorry but Donna pissed me off and I did something bad."

"Do I want to know?" he asked cautiously.

Jackie pulled the envelope of pictures from her purse and tossed them to Eric. He pulled out the photos of himself. "Hey…I look good here." He flipped to the next, "Nice face plant in the sand, I'm sure you were laughing when you took this one." He looked through the rest and said, "Okay, what should I know."

"Look, first of all, your girlfriend was mean. She actually brought Steven's wedding pictures to the lunch."

Eric frowned. That's wasn't very nice. Especially for Donna to do something like that knowing how Jackie feels about the situation. "So what did you do?"

Jackie sighed, "I told her that you mailed those pictures to me."

Eric could feel a pain in his eye. "If I'm not in Africa, how could I do that?" Jackie pulled the elastic band out of her hair and leaned back against the couch. "I told her I wrote to the Consulate and they forwarded my letter to your _hut_."

Eric laughed. "That was our original plan. Why didn't Donna do the same thing?"

"I guess she was waiting for you to send her a letter. The bad part was that I insinuated that she wasn't special enough to deserve a picture from you. Don't hate me too."

Eric looked at her face and saw the remorse. If Donna had antagonized her, this was exactly a Jackie Burkhart burn that Donna deserved. "I don't hate you but I expect I'll hear all about this on my next phone call."

Jackie closed her eyes but all she could see was Steven with his arms around Samantha's waist. "I didn't need those damn Las Vegas images brought to Chicago. So I fought dirty." She opened her eyes. "I'm not fighting for him if he never fought for me."

Eric grinned, "It's a good thing that I'm on your side then. But please, if you're going to do something that in anyway affects me later, please give me a warning?"

She smiled. "I'll try. It's hard to control my impulsiveness but I'm getting better."

"Yes, you are. In fact, we are both maturing pretty well in spite of the circumstances."

"You're right and you know what? We should make a pact to be the most grown-up and successful of the basement gang. When you "come back" from Africa, your dad is going to be impressed, your mom will just want to spoil you and the guys will be in awe of your achievements."

"Well, mom already spoils me but it would be nice for Red to be impressed. Kelso was going to be a cop but well, that fell through…Fez is a shampoo boy…Hyde was given a record shop….looks like I can't fail." Eric smiled. "Yeah, it would be nice to come home with a bang."

Jackie smiled. "I'd like to be there to see the expressions on their faces."

"Wait…you're not going back to Point Place?" Eric didn't consider that! Jackie shook her head, "No, there's nothing there for me. My folks are gone…no apartment or job. It's just me so….here I am!"

T7S

Jackie was watching The Love Boat when Eric made the call to his mother. He decided to call Donna next week after she cooled down. This time it was Red that answered the telephone.

"Dad…hey…I haven't spoken to you in a while. How's the shop?"

"Eric? You're asking me a business related question? What do ya know! Your mothers not here right now."

"Dad, are you alone?"

"Just me and this cold beer in my hand - why?" Red answered cautiously.

Eric replied, "This girl Hyde married…."

"Oh Jeez…this house is getting too crazy! A stripper in the basement and your mother going bonkers about it all night! What are you kids doing?"

Eric could imagine his dad was getting that wrinkle on his forehead. "Dad, I only asked if it was legitimate well because Jackie is my friend too."

"Wait, is this my son? Because the last time you talked about that young lady she was the devils spawn or something just as tasteless."

Eric chuckled…that seemed like a lifetime ago! "Actually Dad, she turned out to be a real great friend. Out of all the people I know, she's pretty smart and level headed."

"Well Eric, I could have told you that. Remember when I said she wasn't completely useless?"

"I remember. I'm asking about Hyde because this really hurt Jackie."

Red exhaled into the receiver, "I haven't seen a marriage license but considering the circumstances and the wedding pictures I'd say it's a done deal. That's too bad because Jackie really loved the boy."

"Thanks Dad. I just wanted to be sure so when I talk to her I can say something appropriate."

"Son?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"The house misses you." Then Red hung up.

T7S

Jackie had just woken from the best sleep she had in over a week. She felt refreshed and stretched like a cat. The bedroom shades were open and she could see the snow was still falling and she was tucked in this warm comfortable cocoon. She snuggled back under the covers and closed her eyes. Someday when she got her own place, she was going to get her own waterbed. It was heaven being warmed from below and with the blankets on top.

"Jackie." She heard Eric say. She just pulled the covers over her head. "Go away."

His voice got closer and he sing-songed, "Good morning!" She pretended not to hear him and thought about Leif Garrett in tight satin pants. Nice.

"Get up or I'm getting in." He warned.

She pulled the blanket so she could glare at him with one eye. "No and go away." Eric sat on the side of the bed. "C'mon Jackie, lets do something fun today."

Finally, she threw the covers off, "You ruined a perfectly good wake up moment."

"What's a wake up moment? Is that a girl thing?"

Jackie punched his arm. "No. Haven't you ever woken up in the most perfect position and it was just the right warmth and you were never more relaxed? Then, if your roommate doesn't bother you, you can easily slip back in a dream?"

Eric smirked, "Nope. Never happened." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a sitting position. "Let's get some fresh air. Let's go buy a turkey."

"What? Are you nuts?"

Eric laughed. "Thanksgiving is four days away and in Africa I'd probably be eating an armadillo or something. Let's make a Thanksgiving meal here."

Jackie protested, "But we don't know how to cook!" Eric smiled. "Well, that's why we'll be thankful on Thursday. So we just get a cookbook and do this ourselves."

"But I was hoping to get invited somewhere." She said weakly. "Usually, your mom cooks a great meal…."

Eric shook his head, "I know, but I can't go home and you shouldn't go there either at least not right now."

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe we can pickup up something already prepared?" Eric shook his head, "No. Let's be mature adults and give it a try. Say yes."

"You do know that a turkey is just a giant chicken and I'm not sticking my hand up a chicken's butt to pull out that gross stuff."

"I'll do that part. Let's go get our first cookbook. I bet we can make a great dinner." Eric said more confidently than he felt. Jackie looked half convinced so he used the one trick he had left. "I need a new pair of work boots and I hoping that you'd help me... shop….."

Jackie was up and out of bed. "I'll be in the shower!"

Eric grinned. A new pair of shoes and another smile – just one less piece of a broken heart.

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 Success and Personal Failures

**Author Note: **_….kind of sad for me to write….._

T7S

**Chapter 14 **–Success and Personal Failures

T7S

Jackie was staring at the naked turkey. "This thing must lay some huge eggs." She remarked. Eric laughed and washed his hands. "Watch this." He reached his hand into the turkey's "butt" and pulled out the bag of gizzards and the neck.

Jackie squealed, "Ick!" and backed away while Eric tossed the bag into the trash. "People eat that?" she shuddered at the thought.

Eric rinsed the bird off in the sink and patted it dry before putting it into the deep roaster pan. "Okay, the butcher said to put the oven at 400 degrees. You do that and I'll do the seasoning thing."

Jackie preheated the oven and grabbed the aluminum foil. She watched as Eric rubbed salt and pepper over the bird's breast and inside the cavity. She pulled off large strips of foil and Eric covered the turkey. He quickly washed his hands and told Jackie to put the main course in the oven.

"Okay. Now we want mashed potatoes and gravy right?"

Jackie nodded, "I bought canned gravy because I figured we just have to heat it up right?"

"Good thinking. We have baby peas which I like a lot and you said you can make a salad." Jackie leaned against the sink. "I can make a beautiful salad because I don't have to heat it."

Eric opened the fridge, "Okay and we have a chocolate cream pie…I think we have a pretty good dinner."

"So when do I have to peel the potatoes?" Jackie didn't know how to time the meal so the potatoes would be done with the turkey. Eric shrugged. "I guess we can do that anytime. Tell you what, let's wash and peel them now and they'll be ready for mashing later."

"Good idea." Jackie replied.

Four hours later, the parade was over and Twilight Zone reruns were playing. The smell of the cooking turkey reminded Eric almost of being at home. Jackie was playing Solitaire on the coffee table while Eric watched the snow fall just outside the window. King Marshall's house was so peaceful and it was like a feeling Eric hadn't felt in a long time. There was no arguing, no foot in the ass threats, no insults….just a great companionship.

He sat up. He hadn't thought about Donna all day! Eric sat back down. Maybe that was a good thing. She certainly wasn't thinking about him. Jackie looked up. "Eric, what are you doing? Get up or sit down you remind me of a gopher."

Eric laughed, "Deal me in." He sat down cross-legged on the other side of the coffee table. "It's Solitaire; it's played by one person." She explained.

Eric grinned, "So let's play something for two people." Jackie looked at him and gathered the cards into a neat pile, shuffled and dealt out seven cards. "We're playing Fish. Loser mashes the potatoes"

T7S

"How could you NOT tell me you never lose at Fish?" Jackie complained. "I would have played Spades or Old Maid. That's just wrong!"

"Hey, quit moaning. Just remember this Forman doesn't like lumps in his potatoes." Eric said from the living room. He didn't want to tell her that the mirror on the wall behind the sofa gave him a perfect view of her cards. That was a secret he'd just keep tucked away!

"Hey, while Burkhart is mashing the potatoes, Forman can get in here and heat up the gravy." Eric jumped over the back of the sofa and helped Jackie finish the meal. They had a sparsely decorated table and a couple of tea candles. "Hey, I got a camera. Let me take a picture of my first turkey before we cut into it okay?"

Eric carried the large roaster pan directly to the table. Carefully they unfolded the foil to find that the bird pretty much exploded. Eric looked at Jackie who looked back at him. "What did we do?" The chest of the bird was open and the meat was hard and dried out. Jackie snapped a quick picture and took one of Eric's shocked face. "We must have overcooked it or something.

"Well, let's get the rest of the food and maybe the legs will be okay."

The pair discovered that if they dipped the turkey jerky into the gravy it was pretty tasty! The potatoes were lumpier than Kelso's head, the peas were hard but the salad was excellent. If anyone asked, this was the best damn Thanksgiving dinner Eric ever had!

Jackie poured them a goblet of wine the grocer recommended and they drank to their accomplishment. Jackie was proud that she cooked something and Eric was proud that he his first holiday away from home was a success.

"Hey, scoot over, that chair can fit both of us." Jackie had poured a second glass of wine and climbed into the recliner. The Twilight Zone was still playing and Eric threaded an arm around her shoulders and the two friends sat in a comfortable silence watching the movie. Eric pulled the chair handle and they reclined with their feet up. It felt good - a decent meal, a mellow wine and the aftertaste of chocolate cream pie.

Jackie rolled her head on Eric's shoulder. "Did you ever imagine, in your wildest dreams, that some day you and I would be sharing a chair fifteen stories above a city?" Eric touched his head to hers, "Jackie, two months ago I couldn't imagine sitting alone in a room with you much less sharing a chair. Why is that?"

She sighed. "I think we let our friends dictate how we saw each other. I couldn't see beyond the nerd. No one had confidence in you and now I'm sorry I believed them because you're not like that."

Eric chuckled softly. "Same here. All the guys kept telling me all the bad about you and none of the good. You are a smart and conscientious person – a born leader and all I saw was the demon cheerleader."

She exhaled. "Some friends we have, eh?"

"Yeah, right…friends who didn't believe in us." Eric agreed.

Jackie turned her face towards Eric. "I believe in us. We are powerful and successful and you know what? Next Thanksgiving, we are going to have a kickass turkey!"

He smiled. "You bet we are. We may not be in this condo, but wherever it is, we know we can do the impossible!"

"Burkhart and Forman are a successful team." Jackie declared with a smile.

T7S

Eric called home on Sunday. He had just missed Donna every time he called but this time it was for his mom.

"Oh honey, I love the pictures of you. Donna told us that Jackie was sending copies. If you talk to her, tell her thank you for the lovely frames. My little boy looks so handsome!"

"Thanks mom. How was your holiday?"

"Oh, same old dinner. Bob brought his newest girlfriend and Donna brought Randy. Steven and Samantha came later.' Then Kitty whispered loudly, "That's because she works the night shift."

In Eric's head he heard the needle of a stereo stylus scratch across an LP record. _Randy_. Who was that?

"Mom, who is Randy?" Eric asked careful to keep his voice even.

Kitty laughed. "Oh, Randy? He's a new guy Steven hired at the record store. He and Donna have become quite the item. I think she likes him a lot."

"So Donna has a new boyfriend?" he asked cautiously.

"Ahahahaha, I guess you could say that. You know how she is, always the life of the party. But Randy is a nice boy and very handsome." The rest of the conversation was a big blank. No wonder he could never get her on the telephone. Donna had already replaced him.

Eric hung up the telephone and walked to the windows. Somewhere out there, Randy was stepping into Eric Forman's shoes and Donna didn't care.

Now Eric knew exactly how Jackie felt. Almost. Donna wasn't married. Yet.

T7S

The minute Jackie opened the front door she knew something was different. She didn't know what it was yet, but something was off. She closed the door behind her and set her grocery bag on the bar. "Eric?"

She looked around the living room and there was a glass of water sitting next to the telephone. A bowl of chips sat on the coffee table. Jackie walked to the bathroom and it was empty. The laundry room was empty and the bedroom was deserted as well. That's when she heard a small sob coming from the closet.

She carefully opened the door and Eric was sitting against the back wall, his hands covering his face - his elbows on his knees. Jackie crawled under the hanging slacks and shirts and knelt in front of him. "Eric, what happened?"

He shook his head and waved her away. She knew it was Donna. Donna said something or did something. "I'm not leaving you alone. Tell me what happened, "Jackie said softly. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. "Eric. This is me. I'm your friend. Talk to me."

"She br-broke my heart." As soon as Jackie enveloped him in a hug, he let himself cry the real tears, hot and scalding - they ran down his cheeks and soaked her blouse. She never let go and Eric held on to his one true friend - the only friend in the world who understood exactly how he felt at that moment.

When the tears subsided, Eric allowed Jackie lead him to the living room. She brought him a cool damp cloth and gently washed away his tears. "Don't feel ashamed. You have a good heart Eric and she hurt you. Don't deny what your heart feels. Let the pain wash out or you'll never move past this."

Eric pulled Jackie down beside him on the couch. "You felt this pain…how long will it last."

Jackie smiled softly. "For only as long as you let it."

Eric searched her eyes to make sure she wasn't holding anything back. "She knew I'd find out this way."

"Yes. Just like she brought those pictures for me to see - I think Donna's upset with both of us for entirely different reasons. Why she was avoiding you was cowardly." Jackie pressed her hand to Eric's cheek. "I can't tell you how to feel. I can only tell you that you can't freeze up. Don't let the shock take you over. Move through it Eric. I'll help you just like you helped me."

Eric clasped her warm hand between his two cold ones. "Whatever you say, I'll do it."

T7S

**A/N:** _The conversation with Eric and Donna is in the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15 Living A Normal Lie

**Author Note: **_…the next morning…..just a short chapter_

T7S

**Chapter 15 **– Living a Normal Lie

T7S

"_So you had to track me down. I should have told Dad not to pick up the phone." Donna said irritably. "Eric, look…we are just not meant to be together. I'm sure your mom told you about Randy. I need a life that's not tied to the group. You're in Africa and I'm here and….Randy is interesting and he really likes me and I'm almost 20. I need to see what's out there. Hot Donna is more popular than you would believe. I just think this is the direction my life should take and I'm sorry that it hurts you but I have to think about me._

"_Donna…what about us? I thought we had a future together that's why I'm doing this." Eric didn't like sounding so desperate. "You can't just throw all of this away."_

"_Eric, I love you. As a friend. I will always love you but we've grown up and apart. You know that. I have so many opportunities and I know in your heart you wouldn't hold me back from being happy. Randy makes me happy. Good Bye Eric, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship._

T7S

As Eric fell asleep, his mind went back to what Jackie said that night she found out about Hyde's wife, _"I'm only going to grieve for him for one day. After tomorrow, I'm moving on with my life. I have a great life to live and Steven could have been a part of it but he chose not to." _

The same could be said for Donna. They had made plans to go to school together, but she wanted to be _Hot Donna_ more and then she chose this _Randy_ character to be in her life.

Eric was becoming a skilled and valuable employee. He could get a journeyman electrician's job most anywhere. When he finally came home, Donna was going to be the loser. Jackie reached across the mattress and took his hand, reminiscent of that night not too long ago. He squeezed her fingers and they both fell asleep.

Eric was so busy at work the next day, he didn't have time to think about Donna or Africa or even Jackie. He was working with the pyrotechnic crew planning the boat explosion on the fake beach. Part of him was thinking that this was a job Kelso would enjoy and the other part of him was smiling because he was finally doing something enjoyable for Eric Forman.

It was only when the day was over that his thoughts strayed to the phone call with his mom. He could feel an ache in his heart that threatened to consume him. Jackie pulled up outside the canteen and parked. Usually, Eric would have been waiting at the door. She opened the canteen door and Eric was sitting at a table with his head in his hands. Jackie walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Eric, what are you thinking?"

He patted her hand. "I'm going to be okay. I spent the whole day not thinking and it just crept up on me."

Jackie sat down on the bench beside him. "It hurts, I know, but the next day it hurts just a little less."

Eric smiled sadly, "You know what really kills me? If I HAD really been in Africa, she still would have done this".

"You probably couldn't have called home as much and it would have been worse because you were so far away." Jackie added. Eric nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend when you felt this way. I didn't know what you were going through and that really sucks." Eric confessed.

Jackie gave him a goofy face and smiled. "You didn't know because I didn't tell you and just for your information, you did exactly what I wanted my friend to do. Let's go home."

T7S

Jackie was rinsing dishes and thinking about Eric's words, "_You know what really kills me? If I HAD really been in Africa, she still would have done this_". The same applied to Steven. If she had been in Point Place, Steven _still_ would have gone off with W.B. or whatever, and his marriage to that stripper would still occur. There was no way that she or Eric could have changed the outcome of events that affected the people they loved.

Jackie sighed. Donna hadn't been a very good friend either. It seemed like the older everyone got, the more they changed. Was this an indicator of how the adult versions of themselves would be? Jackie hoped not! She was trying to be mature and conscientious and less critical of the people around her and that was a tough chore! If she tried to only see the good in people, it was becoming easier to overlook little crap like someone's shoes didn't match the outfit.

But, hey, this was December and Christmas was just around the corner. This would be their first Christmas away from Point Place and they needed to do something to make it special. Albeit a sad Christmas, but if the two of them survived a Thanksgiving dinner, they could certainly do Christmas.

Jackie carried two mugs of hot chocolate into the living room. "Hey, we ran out of marshmallows so you have to drink it straight."

Eric smiled, "Thanks. I was thirsty for something but I didn't know what." Jackie sat on the sofa, her legs curled up under her. "I was thinking."

"Please stop. You are dangerous when you start thinking." He joked lightly.

Jackie laughed. "Haha…what should we do about Christmas? I think we sucked at cooking a big dinner…."

"Hey, my dried hard turkey was edible. Your lumpy potatoes could use some improvement."

She smiled. "Well, I still think we can get a precooked meal. But let's do a tree and presents. I'd like to invite Brooke and Betsy over here."

"I like Brooke and a tree would smell nice. Do we have decorations?" Eric asked.

"No, but we could get some and string popcorn. I mean it wouldn't be anything like your mom's house, but I bet I could get her to make me a pie."

"Really…how would you do that?" Eric really wanted to know. Jackie smiled, "I have extra pictures of you."

Eric's brow lifted, "Of me doing what?"

"Oh don't go thinking I spied on you in the bathroom or anything. Kenny, the set designer, takes Polaroid's and there some of you hanging from a tree and I think I got one when you were half buried in sand. To the unknowing eye, you could easily be in Africa." Jackie stood up. "Wait here."

Eric didn't remember Kenneth, The Menace, taking his picture. Jackie came back and handed him the photos. "Hey, I look like a monkey!" Eric marveled that he couldn't even see the lights hidden in the palm fronds. The beach scenes looked very real in the lens of the camera and Jackie was right, no one would know the difference.

"So how does this get you a pie?"

Jackie smirked. "Blackmail. A picture for a pie. Well, plus your mom likes to bake. I'll just drive to Point Place and make the exchange."

"Wow, I feel like I'm being negotiated for. Am I really only worth the price of a pie?" he joked. Jackie grinned. "Yeah…you're pretty useless for anything else these days."

Eric barked out a laugh, "Ha! Maybe to you Missy. I'll have you know that I am a very useful person." Jackie smiled, "Keep thinking that Forman and maybe you'll have a good answer." She grabbed her empty cup and walked around the coffee table for Eric's.

"Is there more?" he asked.

"Only if you make it." Jackie replied. Eric handed the cup and muttered, "You are such a brat." A giggle was the only reply. Eric got up and walked into the kitchen. Jackie was rinsing the cups.

"Burkhart…what are we really doing here?" Nothing in his life made sense with the exception of his awesome job. A great condo, Chicago….not living in Africa.

Jackie leaned against the sink. "Eric. We are living _**the**_ _**lie**_. This is just normal for us. And you know what? I think we're getting good at it!"

T7S


	16. Chapter 16 Boys Could Be So Silly

**Author Note: **_….friends can be so insightful….Wasn't that last chapter a bit short?_

T7S

**Chapter 16 **– Boys Could Be So Silly!

T7S

"This is just gorgeous!" Brooke was looking out at the snow covered skyline. "This is really King Marshall's home? Are there any pictures of him?"

Eric shook his head, "No, he took all of his personal stuff with him. Sometimes we get fan mail with the regular mail. But there's nothing in here that screams King except for the expensive furniture and television."

"Eric, hold Betsy, I want to show Brooke the bed." Eric looked like Jackie had asked him to eat a bug. "I don't know how to hold a baby!"

Brooke laughed, "Eric, you're so silly. Just sit in your favorite chair. She's sleeping and all you have to do is just hold her in your arms."

Eric backed up and fell into the recliner. Brooke bent over and placed the sleeping child in Eric's bent arms. "Hey, she's nice and warm. Smells good too."

"For now. Just relax and she'll keep sleeping." Brooke patted Eric on the head and followed Jackie down the hallway.

"Oh my god, look at that that shower! Two people could take….you don't think King has extra girlfriends….of course he does…" Brooke was just astonished at the size of the bathroom. Jackie laughed and showed her the prized closet.

"Damn. That's almost as big as the room at mom's house! I love it!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Come over here." Jackie motioned towards the waterbed with the huge leather headboard. "That's Eric's side and this is mine."

"Who sleeps in the middle? Bert?" Brooke joked.

"No one. Climb on." Jackie instructed. Brooke slipped off her shoes and crawled on the waterbed. "Oh! It's heated." The tall girl rolled onto her back. "Okay, I'm never moving again. This feels so good." She closed her eyes. "I could lay right here for ever. Do you guys want a third roommate?"

Jackie laid on her side of the bed. "I love this so much when I get my own place my only piece of furniture might just be a heated waterbed."

Brooke turned her head, "So you and Eric aren't planning on staying roommates forever?"

"No, god what gave you that idea?" Jackie scoffed.

Brooke laughed. "You guys act like a married couple. I thought you two had something going on."

"Brooke, we are friends that both had our hearts crushed by our exes. We are just really good _friends_. Besides, next year Eric is moving back to Point Place. I don't think that he and Donna are going to get married but he'll do fine."

"Oh, Michael told me about Randy. I heard he's a real sweet guy and does good in the record store. Jackie, I'm sorry about Steven getting married like that. I wish I was there for you when you heard the news."

Jackie shrugged. "Eric was really supportive." She rolled on her side. "He's not a twitchy nerd anymore. He's just a really great guy."

Brooke smiled. "I know. If I wasn't a single mother, I might ask him out for coffee."

Jackie didn't know why, but that bothered her. Not that Eric couldn't go out for coffee with anyone, especially Brooke, but the fact that he COULD go out. He wasn't promised to Donna anymore. He was a single guy and a nice looking single guy at that!

"But, you have Michael." Jackie protested.

Brooke bit back a smile. Jackie was a wee bit protective of her roommate! "I know, but Michael needs to grow up. I mean, he has got a better job in Kenosha and he's spending less time in the Forman's basement. I just can't have two infants in the same room."

Jackie laughed. "He loves you…I'm sure it will just take him a little longer to grow up."

Brooke sat up and ran her hand over the velvet bedspread. "This is so nice. You got very lucky getting this place. People pay a lot of money for this address."

"I know! I love the view and the furniture….it's so close to my job. I almost feel like I'm in heaven."

Brooke smiled. "You two said something about treating me to lunch?" Jackie rolled off the bed. "Yes we did. Anywhere you want to eat."

"Well, there's a new Italian place about five miles from here. Let's check it out."

Betsy's head was snug in the hollow of Eric's neck and her soft warm little body was so relaxed it made him feel like her protector. He liked the way her hair smelled and every once in a while her little hand would reach out and touch his chin or his shirt. He wouldn't mind having one of these someday!

Brooke and Jackie came out of the bedroom with purses in hand. Must be time for lunch! Brooke smiled and took the sleeping Betsy out of his arms. It was odd but he missed having the weight of the baby in his arms. "You did good Forman. I might let you babysit some day." Brooke said with laughter in her eyes.

T7S

Brooke was eating her ravioli and watching the pair sitting across from her. Did they even realize how much like a couple they were? Jackie would reach for something and Eric would grab the pepper shaker. Eric would drop his napkin and she would grab a fresh one. It was amusing and cute and very sweet. This was what she wanted with Michael.

Eric saw Brooke staring at him and looked at his shirt to make sure he didn't drip any sauce. He looked up, "What?"

Brooke laughed and wiped her mouth. "Jackie, honey. Would you mind asking that waitress if she can warm Betsy's bottle for me?"

"Oh, sure. Excuse me." Jackie took the bottle and headed for the restaurant kitchen. Brooke used that time productively.

"Eric, how long have you known Jackie?" Brooke asked out of the blue. Eric nearly choked. "Er….about three years. Why?"

Brooke smiled. "Because you two get along so well. I was under the impression you hated each other but that's not what I'm seeing here."

"What do you see?" Eric asked naively.

"Oh….I see two people that care about each other and haven't realized it yet. Don't give me the 'we're only friends' speech. Jackie did that already. I just think you guys have feelings you haven't acted on."

"But Donna…" Eric started to protest.

Brooke held up her hand, "That's your past. I'm talking about your future. Your _new_ future, not the one you imagined last summer. The one you are working on right now. If you ever wanted to meet someone who was your perfect match….you already have. I'm just going to enjoy watching you realize it."

Eric whispered loudly, "You think me and Jackie? Do you _know_ her?"

Laughing, Brooke replied, "She keeps you on your toes, doesn't she? Eric, just enjoy the ride." Brooke suddenly stood up. "Thanks sweetie. Do you want to order dessert yet?"

Jackie sat down and slid the warmed bottle across the table. "I'm good - Eric, how about you?"

Eric looked at Brooke, her statement blowing his mind, "_If you ever wanted to meet someone who was your perfect match_…" He looked at Jackie. At first he saw the regular girl who shared an apartment with him and his coworker. Then he blinked and saw her for the attractive woman she had grown into. The soft smooth skin and dark lashes that framed her multicolored eyes. Her perfect pink lips were curved into a smile that he had seen everyday and never really noticed. _Can't see the forest for the trees!_

Brooke watched happily as the recognition of _Jackie the woman_, played across Eric's face. She didn't know he was also remembering that poignant Halloween party kiss.

Eric was fighting a losing battle trying to remember Donna's face when a smiling Jackie was sitting there right in front of him. All of this time he had been trying to get one more smile out of her to fix her broken heart and at the same time Jackie was mending his.

"Eric." Jackie waved a hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it."

Eric blinked and looked at Brooke. "I hate you." Brooke just broke out in gales of laughter.

T7S

Eric refused to talk on the ride back to King's condo. Jackie finally gave up. He was acting weird and she figured it was something to do with Donna and this Randy guy. She was at the stop light one block from the building when she pulled over to the curb. "What are you doing?"

Jackie turned and looked at her passenger. "What the hell's your problem?"

"I don't know what you mean." Eric frowned. Yeah he did, but he was trying not to notice the leg that was underneath the brown suede skirt or the clingy cowl neck sweater which he just realized showed a bit of cleavage. Then of course she was wearing that magnificent lavender/vanilla scent he always liked! How was he supposed to think logically when Miss Cosmopolitan was sitting less than two feet away?

"You're acting like I have cooties or something!" she said irritated.

_Cooties indeed! _"Look, you're a girl." Eric began and then noticed his hands were damp. "I'm a guy and sometimes….there are times when it's difficult to be around you." He explained weakly. "Like right now. Okay?" His voice ended on a high note and he could have kicked himself.

"What a load of crap. We've been living together for almost three months and you're just now noticing that I'm a girl? What did you think I was before this? A guy?"

Eric rubbed his face. "No, I can't explain it. Before today you were just Jackie. Now you're…._Jackie_ with _qualities_ I can't ignore."

Jackie smiled. "Well thank you Eric." She put the car back in gear and drove the rest of the way to the building. On the elevator ride up she tried not smile as Eric did everything he could not to catch the cooties.

Boys could be so silly!

T7S

All evening, Eric was painfully aware that he was living with a beautiful woman. When Jackie walked by, he could smell her perfume. When she passed him his TV dinner, he was aware of her soft hands. When she finished her shower, he could only envision what was under that bathrobe and it made his palms moist. Damn that Brooke for breaking him of his ignorance!

As he lay in bed he tried to conjure an image of Donna and all he got was a faceless blonde with a guy that represented what he thought Randy looked like. The image faded and was replaced by Jackie's face the night she crawled into the closet and pulled his hands away from his face. _"Eric. This is me. I'm your friend. Talk to me."_ That was Jackie, his friend and at the same time, the brunette sleeping on the other side of the bed was Jackie.

Eric grabbed his pillow and a blanket from the hall closet and went to sleep on the couch. Thanks a lot Brooke!

T7S

"Jackie, make sure the caterers include spring water, not filtered stuff from Idaho. I want five cases of water, two cases of champagne and some of those plastic martini glasses. Oh and green olives with no pimentos. Make sure the waiters use holiday colors for the table cloths and Able needs a separate table from Margaret."

"I thought Margaret was his leading lady." Jackie observed. Kathleen tapped the end of her pen against her chin. "Well, on screen they may be lovers but in real life they despise each other. So put Margaret in a place that Able can't see her."

Jackie looked at her clipboard. "Oh, Coast Guard called. They said they can have their Company film the rescue on Tuesday next week."

"Did we get the pool?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. Its 36 by 20 and four feet deep. The designers are building a reinforced deck to hold the sand. It's looking real good."

Kathleen sat in her director's chair. "Okay, after the Christmas luncheon, make sure the janitors clean up this area quickly, we have a shoot the next morning and I don't want to wait around all day."

"Yes ma'am." Jackie was taking notes and didn't even notice when a box was delivered with her name on it. Kathleen cleared her throat. "Jackie, honey. You have a delivery."

Jackie saw the large flat box, "I'm sorry, I thought I told the mail room to have all packages delivered to the warehouse." Kathleen smiled, "Why don't you open it and see what it is?"

Jackie shrugged and stuck her pencil behind her ear and set the clipboard on the table beside the desk. "I don't see a packing slip." She pulled out a navy blue canvas director's chair. The words, _Jackie B Asst Prod Coordinator_ were stenciled in the fabric. Jackie's mouth fell open before she squealed with delight.

"I have my own chair!" Impulsively, she hugged her boss and laughed out loud. "Thank you so much!" Kathleen smiled. "You are welcome. Now get to work."

T7S

Eric was waiting at the canteen doors. He was blowing warm air into his hands when she drove up. He quickly ran around to the passenger side door. "Did you forget your gloves again?"

"I think someone took them from my pocket. Why are you smiling so big?"

Jackie couldn't help it. "Kathleen gave me my own chair today. Isn't that awesome?"

Eric realized this was a very big deal. "Wow….congratulations. This must mean that our ninety days are almost up. We won't be probationary employees anymore."

Jackie covered her mouth. She was going to be a permanent employee! "Oh my gosh… Eric, you know what happens after that?"

Eric shook his head. "Well I do know that Tony has a big list of things for me to do…." Jackie touched his shoulder, "No, that not it. This means we get raises! We'll be regular employees!"

Eric digested that word. Raise. _Increase in base pay_. More money! He smiled. "I think I like that. Damn, I wish I could tell my folks! Dad would flip out." Jackie pulled out into traffic. "Oh, Kathleen is having a Christmas lunch tomorrow. Able Strong and the cast are going to be there. I have an invitation for a guest. You wanna go?"

"Catered lunch party with Kathleen?"

"And Able Strong." Jackie added.

"If your boss is going to be there, sign me up!"

Boys could be so silly!

T7S


	17. Chapter 17 All Because of You

**Author Note: **_…..some holiday fluff…short chapter moving the story along_

T7S

**Chapter 17 **– All Because of You

T7S

Tony had Eric hanging from the rafters and assembling lenses over the pool. It would be a nighttime scene and they were going to create lightning bolts. Eric could envision the storm and the boating accident. A couple of busted up yachts were staged in the warehouse and the set painters were preparing the matte screen background. The explosion would be amazing and Able Strong would be floating in the water for the Coast Guard to find his _injured_ body.

Eric swung down and headed towards a group of gaffes that were taking a long break. He ambled over where Kit was describing something he saw and the crew was listening attentively. "What's going on?" Wes slung an arm over Eric's shoulder. "Kathleen has all the catering staff dressed in Christmas outfits. There are some sexy _sexy_ elves!"

Kit added, "There's this Santa's Helper and she's _oh my god_ gorgeous! I'm gonna ask for her number when the lunch is over." Someone else added, "Yeah, I'd like to unwrap _that_ present nice and slow!" The guys laughed and Eric offered, "My roommate gave me an invite. Tell me which one she is and I'll point her in your direction."

Lyle said, "She's wearing a red velvet skirt with black stockings on a pair of nice long legs. Look for the killer red heels and the Santa Hat. She's Kathleen's favorite. Oh, let her know that the gaffe staff is in love with her!"

Eric looked at his watch and realized he had ten minutes to wash up and change out of his jumpsuit. "Hey guys, if you see Tony, let him know I got the invite okay?"

Wes nodded. "Check out the elves!" Eric waved and jogged to the restroom.

T7S

Jackie was carrying a large platter of shrimp cocktail and followed Kathleen as she introduced herself to the representative of the local Screen Actor's Guild. Jackie stood quietly memorizing names and faces. She wished she had her notebook – it would help later if she knew these people.

"Oh Jackie darling, this is Adelle Langston, she is Able's manager and such a delight." Kathleen's introductions were so quick Jackie never had a chance to properly meet anyone. Margaret, the leading actress, was seated across the room and Jackie struggled to run in the tall heels just to keep up with the Swiss Alp climbing producer.

Jackie saw an empty handed elf and passed the tray so she could follow Kathleen. Now, she felt like a proper coordinator! Jackie shook hands with a Senator and several backers of the movie. She felt like someone had given her a stepstool and now she could see what was ahead of her and it was exhilarating!

Eric was looking for Jackie and at the same time, the red velvet skirt with long black legs in high heels. He found the high heels and his eyes travelled up the nice looking stockings to the short red velvet skirt and locked eyes with Santa's Helper. The girl he ate TV dinners with. Jackie Burkhart was "Kathleen's Favorite Helper"

Crap.

Jackie looked at Eric checking her out and smiled smugly. _Cooties eh? She'd give him cooties!_ She walked over very slowly letting him see the short skirt swing side to side just like a Christmas bell. She could see him swallow and he took a step backwards. Jackie sidestepped an elf and took a plastic martini glass from the tray and held it out to Eric.

"I see you decided to come for the luncheon." Jackie said, making sure Eric's eyes were on her face this time. "The employees have a table over by the truck." Eric took the glass of champagne and downed it in one swallow. Jackie was the hot girl the team was looking at? Of course! She WAS hot! "_Yeah, I'd like to unwrap that present nice and slow!"_

"Follow me, we can have lunch now." Jackie pivoted in the sexiest pair of shoes Eric had ever seen. Her skirt had a border of white faux fur that lined the bottom and Eric was transfixed watching her walk. She paused, looked back over her shoulder and said, "Eric, hurry up."

Eric was nearly frozen to the spot. The only person that could make him speechless like this was Princess Leia and the Princess was not dressed in a mini-skirt! Eric quickly moved through the lunch crowd looking for the Santa Hat.

Jackie was laughing silently. Eric was acting like a typical guy. She stood in line at the caterer's table and picked up a plate. Eric was bumbling and stumbling to catch up to her in line. "Excuse me, sorry, oops! I hope that stain comes out!" Eric's apologies to his coworkers rang in her ears as she giggled.

Out of breath and holding an empty plate, Eric cut in line and said, "Sorry, I got lost." Jackie looked to her right and smiled. "At least you made it."

Eric smiled goofily. "You invited me." Why did Jackie look so pretty at this particular moment? Was it the lighting? Did the wardrobe women do something special with this outfit? Did her eyes always look this bright? Eric got an elbow in the ribs which brought him out of his reverie and made him step to the next lunch selection. By the time he reached the end of the tables, Jackie was settling in a chair one stockinged leg crossing the other.

Eric nearly spilled his plate trying to get to the round covered table. Jackie was smiling at him and it was unnerving. He looked around everything seemed normal except the gaffe crew where waving and giving him a big 'thumbs up' sign. He smiled and quickly sat down. "The food looks great."

Jackie grinned, "You should see the bill! Kathleen went all out on ordering this stuff. She wants to impress the bankers and the advertising staff over on table 5." Jackie pointed to the table where Mr. Strong and other cast members were sitting. "How goes the beach scene?"

Talking about work was safe. Eric leaned back and replied, "We're practicing the lightning strikes this afternoon. I heard you got the Coast Guard."

"Yes! They were so nice. I guess they've worked in other movies here before so they know all the details and I don't have to send them to orientation." Jackie picked up a skewer of shrimp and pulled one off and popped it into her mouth.

Eric watched the pink meat disappear between her red lips and he gulped. "You know this is very difficult for me."

Jackie pulled off another shrimp. "The job? I thought you were doing really good."

"No, the job is great. It's you. This being all girlie girlie is killing me."

Jackie leveled a glared at him. "Eric, I'm not going to stop being a girl because you can't handle it. Get a grip. Don't you think that I've noticed how much _you've _bulked up? You have muscles you didn't have before, but I'm not asking you to stop being a guy am I?"

Eric was shocked. "You noticed I have muscles?"

Jackie laughed, "Oh course. Your shirts are tighter, you open jars more easily and you got a cute little butt."

"I do? Oh, yeah, well you know….it's a Forman thing." He said proudly. _He had a cute butt!_ Eric drank some of his cola. "So…does my being _manly_….affect you in any way?"

Jackie almost choked on her chocolate covered strawberry. "Well…let's say that I try not to think about it. Come on, we're friends right? We can't afford to mess anything up."

"Yeah….I'm getting tired of sleeping on the couch." He admitted. Jackie put down her fork. "Eric, I never suggested you sleep in the living room. You did that yourself." She lowered her voice when a couple of wardrobe employees started listening. "Just come to bed. I'll try not to snore."

Eric smiled. That was so like the Jackie he was used to. "Promise you'll wear pajamas that cover everything?"

"God! Okay, I'll wear warm nightclothes. Will that make you feel better?"

Eric thought about the little tank top and sweats she usually wore. Some button down pajamas would work just fine. "Yes and thank you very much."

"Great. Anymore requests?" she asked derisively. Eric shrugged. "Do you think you could wear a pillowcase on your head?"

Jackie growled and frogged him in the shoulder. "That's not nice!" Eric started laughing. His Jackie was back. "I'm kidding! I swear I'm just joking."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "When King Marshall comes back, we are getting a two bedroom apartment. I don't like sleeping in heavy clothes."

"I can live with that." Eric smiled.

"I mean I'll do it, but I don't like it."

Eric looked at her strangely. "If you don't like it….they why are you doing it?"

"I'm doing it for you. All because of you." She said simply.

T7S

**A/N**: _Thanks for the request Doug!_


	18. Chapter 18 Silver Bells

**Author Note: **_...still the same day as the work party..._

T7S

**Chapter 18 **– Silver Bells

T7S

Eric was relieved to find good old Jackie waiting for him in her ponytail, jeans and sweater. Okay, she still looked beautiful but he didn't have to fight off his coworkers anymore. The melee after lunch was unexpected. All the guys wanted to know if Eric got Santa's Helper's phone number and when Eric told them she was his roommate, he was met with disbelief.

Now, he could just sit in the car and feel normal again. Jackie was talking about picking up the Christmas tree and Eric was zoning out. Suddenly Donna's face popped up. _"You didn't forget me did you?" she asked. "Randy may just be a way to pass time…I mean you're going to be gone for a whole year."_ Her image faded and Eric realized he was just fantasizing. He hadn't even "been gone" two months and Donna moved on and didn't tell him until he found out from his mom. Go figure.

Jackie turned onto the Christmas tree lot and parked. She pulled on her mittens and jumped out of the car. "I brought rope."

Eric looked at her like she suggested something kinky. "What for?"

"Eric! To tie the tree to the roof! Did you think it was going to fit in the backseat?" Jackie asked in disbelief. "Remember we decided to get the tree after work and then get some decorations?"

She looked so pretty with the snow falling on her red hooded coat. He smiled, "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something Donna said and I totally blanked out." Jackie crossed the snowy grass, her boots crunching on the ice. She linked elbows with him, "I do that sometimes too." They walked over to a nice green fir with good branches and a fresh smell. They looked at each other and said, "I love it."

Jackie started laughing. "This must be the first time we've agreed on something in a while. This is the perfect tree."

Eric ran his hands over the needles and checked for squirrels. None. Good! "This one goes back to the condo. Do you think Marshall ever had one?"

Jackie was thinking how nice it would look up against the big front windows. Twinkling lights and tinsel…her very own first Christmas tree! "Pay the man, I only have a fifty."

Eric laughed. "Ha-ha, I only have twenty. Your mortal tricks won't work here Missy!" Jackie laughed and trudged over to the small booth and bought a tree stand as well as some mistletoe. The high school kid working the lot, helped Eric tie the tree to the roof and then they were off to the condo.

T7S

Jackie stood on a kitchen chair and hung red ribbon tied mistletoe at each doorway. Eric had hung the lights and was putting the gold spire at the top of the tree. "Jackie, it's ready for your ornaments." Excited, she jumped off the chair and hurried to the boxes of blown glass bulbs. She threaded the aluminum hook through the tiny hole and placed the bulb on the branch. It would look so pretty when they turned the lights on.

Eric picked up a box of candy canes and placed them strategically around the tree and paused to look at the skyline. Who would have thought that his 1979 Christmas would be spent in the clouds and not in his parent's home? This was surreal but it seemed perfectly normal for the two of them. He touched the glass pane and sighed. It seemed crazy, but he missed his mom right now more than anything.

Jackie stood up and stretched. All it needed was just a touch of tinsel and they could light it up. She dug through the shopping bag and found the silvery package at the bottom. She opened the plastic wrapper and pulled out a handful. "This is for you."

Eric looked at the pitiful amount. "You only got one box?"

"Well yeah….there's at least a hundred strands in here." Jackie explained. Eric tossed his handful onto a branch and picked up what fell then threw that back on another branch.

"What are you doing?" Was he nuts? Jackie pulled the clump off the limb. "You drape the tinsel over the branches like this." She delicately laid a long strand over the fir needles and let the tinsel hang.

Eric folded his arms. "Boring."

She looked at him. "You think clumps are prettier?"

Eric turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Clumps are more interesting. You can look at it and think about what it looks like."

Jackie handed Eric some more tinsel. "Look, you decorate that side, and I'll take care of this side." While Eric was doing damage on his side of the tree, Jackie was making her side look pretty and festive. When she was done, stepped back and smiled. Nice.

Eric came back around. "Okay, I'm going to light it up. Close your eyes." Excited, Jackie covered her eyes with her hands. She could smell the pine on her fingers and it was wonderful.

Eric crawled behind the tree and plugged the lights into the wall socket and stepped back. The red, yellow and blue lights flashed and Jackie was right, it did look pretty. He glanced back to where she was waiting expectantly practically vibrating with excitement. He grinned and walked over taking her hands from her eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She gasped. It was perfect. Well, except for the clumps but she could overlook that! "Oh, it's beautiful." Jackie touched Eric's arm. "Do you think we could see it from outside?"

He smiled. "Let's get our coats and find out!"

Minutes later, they stood across the street looking up towards the top of the building. "I can't see it." Jackie said sadly. Eric couldn't either. "Well, you know those buildings we can see? They can see our tree."

"You think? Ours is so pretty. I should take pictures!" Jackie said excitedly. "I'll make some hot chocolate and we can look at your clumps."

"My clumps? Missy, those are works of art!" Eric declared jokingly. Almost naturally, his arm went around her waist as they crossed the snowy street. On the elevator ride up Eric said, "I'm sorry about what I said today. If you want to be a girlie girl, I will not protest."

Jackie looked up at her friend. "Why is it okay for me to be a girl now?" Eric looked at their reflections in the brushed steel door. "Well, because you are pretty and I shouldn't try to change you or make you feel like you have to put your head in a pillowcase."

The doors slid open and Jackie stepped out first. "Okay, that's fair. Then I won't get upset if you run around without your shirt on." She was unlocking the door when her words hit him. "I don't run around without….oh, you're cute." Jackie was blocking the door.

Eric stopped almost on top of her. "What's the matter?" She smiled wickedly and pointed her finger up. "Mistletoe. What does the Forman tradition say about that?"

Eric smiled and just let nature lead her course. The red velvet Santa's Helper was pulled into his arms and he ducked his head to kiss her. His hands went to her waist as her slim arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips were soft and warm and she smelled just like he remembered. Her fingers twisted in the hair on the nape of his neck giving him goose bumps.

He pressed against her mouth and she pressed back accepting his kiss and loving the feel of his strong hands holding her. Jackie just let herself get lost in this cotton candy flavored kiss. Her tongue brushed against something and she realized it was a gob of chewing gum. Tactfully, she reached in and pulled it out of her mouth. "Bubble Yum Forman?" She teased.

Holding the wad of gum between her thumb and forefinger she looked him in the eye and said, "Are you going to want this back?"

Eric was terribly embarrassed and wiped his face. "I don't know how that happened." Jackie laughed, "Hey, I'm just glad it was only gum!"

T7S

The hot chocolate was perfect and the tree lights were exactly like Jackie envisioned. Eric said, "Do you have any threes?"

She looked at the cards in her hand. "Go fish." Eric pulled a card from the deck and showed her. "Got what I wanted and I have a book of three. I think I won." Jackie looked flabbergasted. "How do you do that? I'm a great card player!"

Eric brushed his knuckles on his shirt and said, "If you feel like losing a game later, you know where to find me." Jackie got up and replied, "I'm taking my shower. You…Fish cheater."

Eric glanced in the mirror and smiled at himself. Yeah, if he sat here, he'd always win! Looking at the late hour, Eric hoisted himself off the sofa and went around turning off lights and locking up. He walked to the window and looked out at the falling snow.

Christmas was next week and he wished he could have spent it with his mom and dad but that wasn't going to happen. It would have been nice to get a foot-in-the-ass threat…they seemed less intimidating now that he was built stronger than Red. But his mom…Kitty loved cooking for big groups and now that consisted of Hyde and Bride then the Pinciotti's and this Randy guy. Eric realized that he was feeling a little melancholy.

He turned and saw Jackie standing in the hallway with her robe on. "Okay, Forman, I'm giving you one last chance to repair your holiday damage." Eric walked towards her, the bathroom light illuminating the hallway.

"What's the damage?" he asked curiously. She still couldn't be upset about the tinsel clumps!

Jackie pointed a finger up. "Mistletoe. Remove all items from your mouth and let's try that again."

"Is that something like practice makes perfect?" He took her hand and set it on his shoulder. Jackie stepped forward. "Yes, for the next couple of days, you'll find plenty of it around Kathleen. I'm conducting an experiment to see what you'll be doing to my boss."

Eric pressed her against his chest. "Oh…so I'm pretending to kiss Kathleen …my dream woman?" Jackie frogged him on the arm, "Don't say that – if you knew her like I knew her…." Jackie's words were swallowed by a sweet wet kiss that was vaguely reminiscent of chocolate and cotton candy. Jackie stood on tiptoes to taste the rest of his mouth and liked it. It was the perfect end to a more perfect day…one achingly sweet kiss. Jackie touched the stubble on Eric's chin. "Thank you Eric. For more than you know."

Eric watched Jackie walk to the bedroom and thought, "No, thank you and I'm going to take a cold shower right now!"

T7S

**A/N**: _Carol….thanks for the Bubble Yum!_


	19. Chapter 19 Wrap It Up

**Author Note: **_….party time….fluff…..just Christmas fluff…_

T7S

**Chapter 19 **– Wrap It Up

T7S

The boat exploded right on cue, the Coast Guard jumped in the pool and rescued an unconscious Able Strong. High above the large swimming pool, Eric and crew created thunder and lightning as a _storm_ approached the accident sight. The Coast Guard laid Mr. Strong's body on the fake beach and administered fake CPR. Margaret, the leading lady, threw herself to her knees and wailed hysterically. The audio team simulated crashing waves and threw buckets of water from off stage left to keep the sand wet.

The directed yelled, "…and CUT! That's a wrap! Excellent people!" Eric looked over at Tony, "What's that mean?"

Tony was smiling. "Our work on this film is over. The cast is traveling to France to film some outdoor scenes. We just have to breakdown this set and return everything to the warehouse."

Eric felt good at being a part of something as important as the most significant scene in the film. His lightning was perfect and working with a team was like bonding with brothers. It was great!

Kathleen clapped her hands and shook hands with the casting managers and thanked her staff for the help pulling off a potentially Emmy winning scene. Jackie was on hand when the visitors left and Kathleen handed her a large shoebox with colored envelopes. "What's this? " Jackie asked.

Kathleen looked at the Christmas cards. "Oh, I forget to tell you. At the wrap party tonight, I need you to distribute those. They are bonus checks for some of the employees. Don't worry, there's one in there for you. In fact, come sit down at my desk."

Jackie was slightly worried. Kathleen was being super nice to her and that in itself was cause for alarm! She sat beside Miss Dubois' desk with the shoebox on her lap. Kathleen pulled a form out of her desk drawer. "Jackie Burkhart. This is your Performance Evaluation. For the past 90 days, you have been an excellent employee and thanks to your eye for detail and the ability to shop for a bargain, you shaved 30% off my budget for this film." Kathleen paused and smiled, "Part of that money, I'm giving back to the bankers and the other part I'm distributing among the employees that worked on the film. I would like for you to stay on as a permanent employee."

Jackie smiled broadly. "I would love that!" Kathleen pushed the form in front of her employee. "Sign your review, I'll give you a copy later and after the holiday, go to personnel and they will give you a permanent badge and go over your vacation and sick leave benefits."

"Thank you Miss Dubois. I really appreciate this opportunity." Then Jackie thought about the cards on her lap. "What's a wrap party?"

T7S

Amy, the wardrobe mistress, loaned Jackie a peach evening gown. Matching silk pumps and a strand of faux pearls made Jackie feel as beautiful as she looked. The gown skimmed all her curves in all the right places and she let her curly hair fall down her back. "Just return the dress when you come back to work after the holiday.

Jackie twirled in front of the dressing mirrors and wistfully wished Steven could see her. Hell, she wished everyone could see her. She looked at the shoebox and wanted to open her Christmas card when Eric did. He was made a permanent employee today as well. Mentally Jackie hugged herself. The farce they were playing was going perfectly.

One last twirl in front of the mirror and Jackie was ready to face the party that was already in full swing. She had good news to deliver!

Meanwhile, Eric was standing by the bar with the gaffe crew watching some of the guys dancing with their wives. Eric wished that this was something Donna would have been interested in and they could have danced together but that emotion now felt like a reflex rather than a true feeling. Tony's wife was a knock out and he proudly introduced her to all the staff.

A photographer from the Chicago Sun Times asked the guys to pose for a picture and he snapped a couple and moved through the crowd. Eric was looking over the crowd for Kathleen Dubois because he knew Jackie would be nearby. He had a third glass of champagne and started feeling a little inebriated.

Wes was laughing, "That's expensive shit man. I think it's Dom Perignon. Drink up!" Eric didn't realize how fast the champagne snuck up on him and was amazed he could still see straight. In fact, he thought he was hallucinating when a stunning figure in peach walked straight towards him. He reached out a hand and noticed his hand seemed really big. "Wow…my hand is enormous."

"Eric, have you been drinking the good stuff?"

"Hey….you sound just like Jackie but you're freaking gorgeous. What's your name pretty lady?" Eric was this close to slurring his words. Jackie reached out and grabbed his _huge_ hand. "Come with me big boy before you pass out. I know where the coffee is."

Eric's hand went right to her hip and he waved at Wes, "I'm taking this beautiful girl to get coffee. Wanna come?"

Jackie waved at Wes and shook her head "no!" Wes laughed, "Eh…Forman, go have fun. It's not often a lovely lady comes to whisk you off your feet." Eric reached up a hand and tugged Jackie's hair bringing a lock to his nose. "Ah…smells so good."

"Okay let's not pull Jackie's hair." She laughed uncomfortably. She dragged Eric through the crowd and over to the table that overflowed with sweet cakes and cookies. She managed to get him to sit on a folding chair, "I'm going to bring you some coffee. Promise me you won't go anywhere."

"Only …if you're coming back _pretty_ lady!" He smiled with a goofy grin. Jackie shook her head, a drunken Eric at a work party…she didn't think she'd ever seen that! She filled a Styrofoam cup with strong black coffee and carried it back to the table with a small muffin.

"Eric, did you have anything to eat tonight?" Jackie asked.

"You're so pretty." He reached out and felt the fabric of her gown. "Sit with me." Suddenly, he gave a tug and Jackie tumbled into his lap. He pressed his nose to her hair. "You feel soft too." Eric's arms went around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I like Jackie."

Jackie disentangled his arms, "I like you too Eric, but eat up. I brought you a muffin and some coffee."

"Feed me." He gave her a silly smile. "I like peaches." His hand snaked out and stroked the soft fabric along her hip. "I like you."

Jackie stepped backwards and put a blueberry muffin in his hand. "Okay, we've already had this discussion. Let's sober you up because I have good news to share and I want you to remember this moment."

Eric stood up and tossed the muffin on the table. "I want you to remember this moment too." Eric pulled Jackie towards him, ignoring her protests and kissed her firmly on the lips. His sober self was aware that she tasted so very good and his blood was pounding…the champagne only heightened his senses and when his fingers slid through Jackie's hair it seemed so much silkier. Slickery. She opened her mouth to accept his kiss and he fell into a chasm of sensations that rocked him. Soft breasts pressing against his chest, he could feel her pulse when he touched the soft skin of her throat, her hip was pressed against his and that wonderful vanilla scent made him think of frosting. A Jackie cupcake with frosting on top.

Jackie felt like she had been drinking champagne also…the heady feeling of the kiss weakened her knees. His lips were doing that thing…that thing that made her forget anyone else's kisses. The kind of kiss where her mind went blank and all she could concentrate on was keeping her balance and not swooning. Okay, she could swoon because the kiss was that good!

Eric pulled back to take a breath. He was punch-drunk. Jackie was looking at him with those big green/blue eyes and he saw the tip of her tongue lick her glistening lips and he just crashed into them again. His arms surrounded her shoulders and Eric melted into the embrace. This was not Donna in his arms, this petite hot little body….this was something he wanted, desired and his champagne addled brain thought it was something he would want forever.

Jackie cupped his cheeks, her hands shaky but her lips smiling. "Eric," she said against his mouth. "Eric, we have to stop now."

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she said back, her smile making him grin. "Are you back yet?" she tapped her temple. Eric shook his head. "Yeah…don't wanna be but I'm feeling pretty damn good."

"Okay…can we sit now? On separate chairs?" Reluctantly, Eric dropped his arms but not before giving her a once over. He would finally publicly admit that he loved girlie girls! He fell into his folding chair while Jackie handed Eric his envelope. "You're partway sober right?"

He grinned, "Unfortunately. What's this?" It was a large red envelope and obviously a Christmas card, but his first for the year.

"It's from Kathleen and you have a little something special in it." Jackie replied.

"You mean I didn't just get my surprise?" he laughed. His finger slipped between the edge of the flap and the envelope and it was easily opened. The $1500 check fell into his lap. "Holy cow! What is this?"

"Your Christmas bonus! How exciting is that?" she squealed. The look on his face was priceless…she didn't want to tell him hers was more but. He looked at the professionally made card and chucked it aside and held the check up to his face. "I'd have to work almost three weeks for this much!"

"I know!" Jackie shrieked excitedly. "Aren't you glad you didn't go to Africa?"

Eric paused as if collecting his thoughts. He looked back at her, his green eyes dark, "Damn glad."

T7S

Jackie drove home while Eric closed his eyes as he laid against the headrest. He was feeling pretty mellow and the bonus check in his pocket had made him feel good. Jackie was laughing when he told her all the ridiculous Star Wars memorabilia he wanted to buy.

Eric decided that since Donna dropped her bomb about not going to school and wanting to be _Hot Donna_, he would take some night classes in audio visual and hopefully electrical study. He seemed to have a knack for that. With this Christmas check and the good money he was making, this would pay for a technical school versus an expensive tuition. Plus, he would be making himself happy.

Minutes later, Jackie was nudging his shoulder. "We're here. Let's stagger our way upstairs." She gathered their coats from the backseat and led the way to the elevator. Eric walked purposely behind her because he was totally in love with the peach ball gown. Okay, maybe the heels too. Donna never wore anything like that for him and Eric appreciated the feminine form that was on display.

"Forman, are you going to watch my ass or get in the elevator?" Jackie asked patiently. He grinned and jogged over to slide in the door just as it opened. The doors slid shut and Eric bit back a chuckle. "Jackie, I just want to say I'm sorry for…."

"Eric if you're going to apologize for kissing me, I'm going to kick you in the shins with these really pointy heels." He didn't see the smile on her face. Jackie liked the feelings of infatuation even if it was with her roommate.

"No, I was just going to say I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner.

T7S


	20. Chapter 20 The Third Lie

**Author Note: **_…the web expands….._

T7S

**Chapter 20 **– The Third Lie

T7S

"_Eric if you're going to apologize for kissing me, I'm going to kick you in the shins with these really pointy heels." _

"_No, I was just going to say I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner._

T7S

That was definitely not what she expected Eric to say. His words shocked her in a good way and as she unlocked the door, she realized that she hadn't even thought of Steven romantically in a long time. Her heart didn't pitter-patter for him anymore! She was very aware that Eric was watching her walk into the kitchen and she _knew_ she looked good in this dress.

She fingered the strand of faux pearls, letting them run thru her fingers. "So…Eric, do you like my dress?" God, she was feeling a little bit naughty right now! His eyes were dark and smiled appreciatively and she missed that little bit of attention.

Eric looked at the pearls that slowly threaded through her fingers and couldn't help but think of how erotic that little display was. He stepped forward and the remnants of champagne bubbles gave him a little head rush. The dress in question was stunning and the color was flattering – it looked like someone painted it on her body. He cleared his throat, "The dress, yeah…I like it a lot. The shoes too…those are really, really attractive heels."

Jackie walked to the sofa and sat down and Eric was almost painfully aware of how the dress molded to every soft curve his drunken hands tried to touch. She slipped out of the heels and patted the seat next to her. "Come here." Eric staggered/walked to the sofa and fell into the soft cushions.

Level headed Jackie took Eric's hands and said, "Look, I'm a girl. A pretty girl and I like hearing that I'm attractive and you do a good job of making me feel that way. But Eric, in your drunken haze, sex is not on the list of things I want to do today okay?"

"Okay, you want sex." He smiled.

"Yes, but not today." She had to say it so it would stay in his head. "Eric, we are friends first, coworkers second and everything else is third. I love making out, but I want to do it when you know that it's _me_ you're making out with. I don't want Donna's face to be the one you think of when you kiss me. Just like I don't want to kiss you and think of Steven. That's not fair to either one of us."

"Okay…no sex yet." He smiled.

Jackie patted his hands. "You got it buddy. Let's get you to bed so you can wake up to a fantastic champagne hangover." Eric followed willingly and promptly passed out on the mattress.

T7S

Brooke set Betsy in the jumper on the floor and picked up the mug of hot tea. "I love your decorations…it's simple and looks elegant at the same time. Were the tinsel clumps planned?"

Eric grinned from the kitchen. "That's the Forman touch." Brooke laughed as Jackie rolled her eyes. "Still, it's very original. Why don't the two of you stand in front of the tree and I'll take your picture."

Jackie clapped her hands, "Let me check my makeup." She said excitedly. Eric laughed, "You should see the Thanksgiving pictures. We overcooked the turkey and it exploded."

Brook laughed, "I'll bet it was the best turkey you ever ate. The first one always is."

Eric sat on the floor and tickled Betsy's chubby little belly. "Jackie says that next year, it'll be a quote kick ass turkey." Betsy smiled and blew little spit bubbles. Eric grinned, "She's always optimistic about stuff like that."

Jackie ran from the bathroom and to the tree. Somewhere along the way she changed out of her sweatshirt and into a pretty cashmere blouse. She tugged on Eric's hand pulling him off the floor. "Our first Christmas picture in King's condo!"

Brooke snapped a photo of the pair with their arms around each others waist and they were smiling like goofs at the camera. "Okay, one with me, Jackie and Betsy." The next few minutes were spent doing a mini photo shoot and Eric was almost humbled by the fun he had.

Brooke gasped as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, you guys, come see." She pulled a newspaper out of the diaper bag. "I wanted to show you this before anyone else did."

She spread the Entertainment Weekly section over the coffee table. "Your Wrap Party made the news. Brooke pointed to the picture of the gaffe group smiling at the camera. "Eric, you look so handsome here."

Eric looked at the photo of himself. "Yeah, I do look good." He looked at the next page and saw Jackie standing next to Able Strong and Kathleen Dubois. "I wish I could have seen your gown, it looks like something from the forties."

"I have it in the closet. I'll show you before you leave." Jackie said happily. Brooke pointed to the picture of Jackie sitting on Eric's lap. The photographer must have snapped the shot because a Kathleen was talking to a Senator about three feet away from the couple. Jackie smiled as she remembered the drunken Eric saying, _"Feed me….I like peaches_…"

Brooke closed the papers. "Guys, this could be disastrous."

The friends looked at her. She explained, "I'm the only one that knows Eric is not in Africa. Now that this paper has been printed, EVERYONE is going to know. We need to do damage control."

"You're right! If anyone in Point Place sees that, we're busted."

Eric smiled, "I especially like the picture of me and Jackie. I wish that was in color."

Brooke swatted Eric on the shoulder. "Eric, concentrate. I think you should tell your mom."

Eric looked horrified. "Tell my mom I've been lying to her? She'll hate me."

Jackie patted his arm. "No…no actually, that's a very good idea." She looked at Brooke. "If we get Mrs. Forman in on the plan, she can smooth things over when the year is up."

Brooke agreed. "I know your mom misses you. It would be good for her to see you."

Both girls were nodding their heads and agreeing. "You're mom loves you and she'll be proud of what you've accomplished. She never wanted you to go to Africa in the first place." Brooke explained.

"Eric, we can get some good meals once in a while." Jackie teased.

"Okay, you both have some convincing arguments. Mom can keep a secret, I trust her and she can smooth things over with Dad. How do we tell her without giving it away?"

Brooke clapped her hands. "Bertha. Introduce her to Bert's twin sister Bertha. Just put on a wig and a pair of sunglasses, no one would suspect."

Eric frowned, "Wait, you're saying I look like a chick? I mean you already told Donna I was gay."

Jackie corrected him. "No, Bert is gay and Bertha is his sister. Oh, this is going to be fun!" She turned to Eric, "I know just how to do this and with Brooke's help, you and your mom can spend some time at the Christmas holiday! We just include her in on the lie."

T7S

"Oh, hello Jackie, how have you been sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Forman. I was wondering if you could do something for me? A favor if you will."

"What is that dear?" Kitty asked. Jackie continued, smiling at Eric in the living room. "Well….I got a couple of pictures from Eric and I was wondering if I could trade them for one of your homemade pies."

Kitty laughed on the other end of the line. "Oh honey, you don't have to pay me to make a pie. Would you like to come to dinner? It's just going to be me and Red this year."

"What?" Jackie hadn't expected that! Kitty sighed, "Yes, Steven told me that W.B. invited him and Samantha to go skiing in Colorado, Fez and Kelso are eating at Brooke's house with the baby and Bob's new girlfriend is cooking at her house. It's times like these that I really miss my baby boy."

A finger of regret touched Jackie's conscious. "I..I'm sorry about that Mrs. Forman. Maybe the pictures would make it a little better?"

"Oh honey, just seeing one of you kids would make it better. We're having our meal at 2:00 o'clock if you want to eat with us."

"Oh, Mrs. Forman, I – I wouldn't feel comfortable. Steven and his w-wife might come home and …."

"…and horse pucky! That stripper is not a wife. Oh course I'm _supposed_ to say she's a nice person when she's not taking off her clothes. Jackie honey, like I told Red, Steven should never have married that girl when he clearly loved you. He was just miserable when you left."

"Mrs. Forman, don't…." Jackie didn't want these feeling coming back! "Jackie, anyone could see that you made Steven happy. I'm just sad that you don't visit anymore."

_Now_ Jackie was really feeling terrible. "Mrs. Forman, I'm only a couple of hours away. I'll stop by and pick up those pies on Christmas Eve, is that okay?"

Kitty started to sniffle in the telephone, "This will be such a sad holiday. I think Red even misses Eric. Honey, I'm so glad that Eric is being a friend to you. Donna is dating that nice boy Randy, but she doesn't come over anymore. There are no girls for me to chat with and….the other boys…..Oh, look at me, holiday tears."

Jackie wiped her eyes. She felt horrible! She didn't mean to make Mrs. Forman cry. "Mrs. Forman? Maybe – maybe we can get a manicure together some time. I'd like that."

"Oh honey, I'd like that too. Donna's not one to go to a salon unless wild horses dragged her there. You've been at my house for over the last three years…You're almost like a daughter to me. Now you just come over anytime on Christmas Eve and I'll make you a pie."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie whispered hanging up the phone.

T7S

"Mom…it's me. Merry Christmas." Eric said into the phone. He heard his dad asking who was on the line and his mother must have covered the mouthpiece while answering. She came back, "Oh Eric! How good to hear your voice. Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. It's just that I miss you and dad." Eric answered truthfully. He could hear his dad mutter something and Kitty came back on the line. "Oh honey, I sure wish you were here. In fact, I was just talking to Jackie not too long ago. She's coming over to pick up some pies."

"That's great mom. She's a good friend of mine. So, what's for dinner?" Eric asked and Kitty described how Red specifically asked for her Special Yams and that there was going to be too much food since no one was coming for dinner. The melancholy Eric was feeling came back threefold. The lying to his mom was getting harder and harder. He would be so glad when Bertha was introduced!

"Mom? You know that Jackie has a roommate."

"Oh, yes. Bert, I think. Donna says he's queer."

"Mom, gay - Bert is gay. That's beside the point. Do you think you could send some of your ham casserole home with her? I mean so Bert and try your cooking? I've talked to him and he's a good guy."

"Sure honey, I'm so glad you remembered my casserole. I just can't get over how you and Jackie became such good friends. I always thought she bothered you."

"She used to but when I got to really know her…I wish I had been a better friend. Hey, mom? I have to go but I'll call you on Christmas day."

"Okay sweetie, your dad and I love you!" Kitty blew kissing noises into the telephone.

"I love you too." Eric hung up the receiver and turned to Jackie. "That was hard – I hope this doesn't blow up in our face."

T7S


	21. Chapter 21 Hello Kitty Kitty

**Author Note: **_…just fluff….after some light drama….._

T7S

**Chapter 21 **– Hello Kitty Kitty

T7S

Jackie was apprehensive for more than one reason. She was doing _**the lie**_ in front of the Forman's. These two people that welcomed her into their home and helped her out when she was homeless and she was going to bald face lie to them. She felt dirty.

She was greeted at the door with a hug and a kiss and a "How in the hell have you been Loud One?" Jackie had forgotten how wonderful the Forman kitchen smelled at holiday time. Eric was sure to be missing this. Jackie was shepherded to the table and sat in the familiar green chair. There was a plate of warm turkey sandwiches and apple slices. This was torture!

"Um, here are the pictures." Jackie said hesitantly. Red smiled and reached for the envelope of Polaroid's. He pulled out the one of Eric half buried in sand and laughed. "Hey, looks like the boys putting on some weight." Red declared. He picked up the next one of Eric hanging from the palm tree. "Hey, is he working? I'll be damned."

Jackie smiled and bit into the turkey sandwich so she wouldn't say anything incriminating. Kitty looked at the photos and smiled. "Oh look, he's sitting on the beach. He looks so healthy Red. Africa must be doing him some good."

Red looked at the palm tree picture again. "Would you look at that? He's picking a coconut or something." Jackie cringed, if only he knew! "Mr. Forman, how's the muffler shop?"

"It's fine. Business is slow because of the season. I heard that you worked with Able Strong."

Jackie put the sandwich down as Kitty sat at the table. "I loved Able in that movie with Martha Banks. Red, you know the one where they're on that train that wrecked in the mountains and the girl almost died….oh my gosh it was so romantic."

Red looked at Jackie. "She only liked it because Strong took his shirt off five times."

Kitty giggled, "He has the nicest chest!" Jackie quickly finished the sandwich while Mrs. Forman recanted other Able Strong movies. "Thank you so much for lunch. I have to pick up my roommate. He's at his sister's house in Kenosha."

Kitty smiled. "Oh yes, Eric told me about Bert. I have some ham casserole made just for him. I was telling Eric how surprised I was that the two of you have become such good friends."

"Oh, Bert works with me at the studio." Jackie replied.

Kitty shook her head, "No honey - you and Eric. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jackie's eyes got big as she thought her cover was blown. "Um..no? I just talk to Eric a lot. He and Brooke are really my only good friends right now." Kitty patted her hand.

"It's so sad that Eric's hundreds of thousands of miles away and can't be home for Christmas, but you'll give him my love won't you dear?" Kitty smiled. Red stood up, "Sorry, the games on. Jackie, hope to see you soon." He kissed the top of her brunette head and left for the living room.

Jackie felt like Kitty wanted to say something but wasn't sure what it could be. Kitty just smiled and put her containers of food into a grocery sack. "Honey, I was wondering if you could ask Eric something the next time he calls you."

"Sure, what's that?" Jackie replied, Kitty set the safari pictures sans frames on the kitchen table. She turned the photos over, pointed at a watermark and replied, "Find out if that have a Dayson's Drugstore chain in Africa? I know we have them all over the Midwest, I just thought it was strange that they develop film overseas."

Crap.

T7S

Eric was waiting impatiently at the Point Place library. Luckily, he didn't see any people that recognized him and he also managed to tear out the section of the Chicago newspaper that held his and Jackie's pictures. What was taking her so long?

He wandered to the tall windows and saw the black Nova drive up into the parking lot. Thank heavens! The library was closing early for Christmas Eve and they were going to kick him out if Jackie didn't hurry. He looked around for suspicious persons and seeing no one noteworthy, rushed out the door and down the steps. Jackie parked at the curb and he jumped in the passenger seat. "What took so long?"

"Mrs. Forman made me a lunch. I mean I couldn't NOT eat it!." She glared at him. "I was trying to hurry, but the sandwich was delicious." Jackie pushed the paper bag o' goodies towards Eric. "She stuffed this with enough food for a week and she misses you a lot."

Jackie checked traffic and pulled into an open lane. Eric opened the bag and smelled the wonderful odors of his mothers cooking. "I missed this." He reached in a pulled out a plastic wrapped sandwich. Seconds later he moaned, "Oh….turkey and cranberry sauce. Oh Mommy!"

Jackie laughed. "We have three pies and your dad complimented you on the pictures."

"Really? Red Forman? We're talking about the same hard ass?"

She giggled. "Stop it. He said it looked like you were working at picking coconuts and that you looked healthy because of all the weight you put on."

"He said I'm fat?" Eric felt his ribcage and then flexed a bicep he was particularly proud of. "I bet I could take him in an arm wrestling contest."

Jackie glanced over, "Nope. He'd stare you down and you'd just fold. Cuz he's your dad." Eric sighed, "You're right, but…I'd sure make him sweat in the process!" Jackie laughed at the thought of Eric and Red staring each other down during an arm wrestling match.

Jackie was thinking about the conversation with Kitty while Eric was stuffing his face. "Your mom asked me something and I could kick myself for not thinking about this earlier." Eric looked over and asked what it was.

"When I developed those safari photos I didn't know the pharmacy stamped their names on the back. I just put the pictures in frames and sent them to her. Your mom asked me, to ask you, if there was a Dayson's chain in Africa. I think she suspects something but I don't know what."

Eric nearly choked on his slice of lemon cake. "Oh crap! I never thought of that either! What about the Polaroid's?" He asked alarmed.

Jackie looked over, "I think we're okay there. Lots of people have that kind of camera, you know people visiting other countries and stuff. You could have had a tourist take the pictures for you."

"Okay, do you think this Bert/Bertha thing is going to work?" Eric asked. Jackie nodded. "We're good, Brooke's mom has this curly wig and she found oversized coat. Just make sure you shave and the sunglasses will make you look like an unattractive woman."

"Hey, why can't I be attractive?" Eric joked.

Jackie smirked, "Because if you're with me, I don't want competition!" Eric laughed and poked her in the ribs. "I'm not competing with a midget! You better wear some tall shoes Missy."

"Okay _Bertha_, that sounds like a plan!"

T7S

Christmas morning was a bright sunny day. A few clouds dotted the Chicago skyline and it was just beautiful. Jackie threw back the covers and ran to the window. Of all the holidays throughout the year, this was her favorite. She saw the gorgeous snow covered buildings reflecting pristine white snow like little pieces of glass. She twirled around, "Eric! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

Eric opened one eye and muttered, "You're ruining a perfectly good "wake up moment." Jackie laughed gaily at his play on her words. She rushed the bed and pushed his arm. "Come on, let's open presents!"

Eric propped himself up on his elbow, "What makes you think I got you presents?"

Jackie laughed and jumped on the bed. "I peeked last night." He smiled and fell back on the mattress. "So did you see Santa?"

She swatted his arm, "No, but there are presents with my name on it!"

Eric grinned, she looked so happy towering over him in her nightclothes. The drive back from Point Place yesterday was good. There was no talk of exes or things they didn't like – it was just stuff about ambitions and plans for the future and Eric felt positive about going back to work next week as a regular employee. It still surprised him at how well he and Jackie got along when they weren't in the basement.

Jackie slid off the bed, "Do you want me to bring yours?"

He laughed. "No, can you just contain yourself until I take a shower?" Jackie just laughed and left the room.

T7S

Jackie had started some coffee and while Eric was dressing it was the best smell of the week. They had saved an apple pie for breakfast and the pecan for the dinner meal. Jackie was watching a parade on the TV while she waited impatiently for Eric to get dressed.

Eric tugged on some fresh sweatpants and a tee shirt. He wondered what in the world Jackie would have picked for him as a gift. Jackie of old would get something that would inevitably have to be exchanged or did she ever get him anything at all? He couldn't remember.

Jackie was sitting by the tree holding two gifts. One with Eric's name and a small one he picked out for her. She patted the floor beside her. "Get over here and let's open presents!" she said excitedly. Eric sat down while she pulled up a loose strap on her tank top. She set her large box in his lap.

Eric made a show of shaking it and trying to guess. "Is it box of rocks?" He joked, "Or will I find a bunch of socks?"

"Open it already!" Jackie was eager to open hers but wanted to see Eric's face as he opened her gift. Eric smiled and tugged on the bow. Finally, curiosity overtook him and the paper was ripped off.

"Wow! Jackie….I don't know what to say! A Lego space command center!"

Sheepishly, Jackie confessed. "I remembered breaking your old one and I felt bad. Now, you have something to do on a rainy day." Eric's smile was worth all the fuss of locating the toy. She anxiously opened her box and was perplexed at the title, Sony Walkman.

"What is this?" she asked holding up the brand new cassette player. Eric smiled and explained, "You pop your favorite music cassette in here, and you clip the player to your belt loops or pocket and it plays."

"Like a radio?"

"Yeah, only it just plays cassettes. It's brand new in the stores and I thought you could listen to ABBA or something and I don't have to hear it." Jackie laughed in mock indignation and threw wrapping paper and bows at him. "But I don't have any cassettes!"

Eric pointed a finger in the air, "But ah ha! That leads to my second gift." He pulled a small slim gift. Jackie gave him a sweet smile and ripped off the festive paper. "A cassette! Now why didn't I think of that?" She laughed.

Jackie held up the tape, "_Babe_, by Styx. My favorite." She laughed. Eric reddened slightly. "Well, there one of my favorite bands and you know, I missed the concert so I thought….maybe I could use your Walkman….later."

"Of course. Here, this is for you." She handed over another large gift. Eric wasted no time being delicate with the wrapping. Eric's eyes bugged out and Jackie cheered happily.

"How did you find this? Oh my god, the Star Wars Millennium Falcon by Kenner! I asked around and it was sold out until next May!" He turned the box over and around and looked like a ten year old with a brand new bike then he dropped the box and grabbed Jackie in an impulsive hug.

"I love it! Thank you so much." He picked up the box and just looked at the pictures and features murmuring, "…satellite dish…bay doors…" He started opening the box and Jackie coughed, "Ummm, Eric, I have another one right?"

Eric looked away from his Millennium and said, "What? Oh, yeah." He handed over the pretty wrapped box to Jackie. She opened her third present and exclaimed happily, "A pink hoodie! I love it!" She crawled over the wrapping trash and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Eric."

Eric just happened to look over and saw the strap of her tank top had slid down her shoulder again and was hanging loosely around her arm, just above the elbow. He swallowed hard when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Uh…Jackie, can you put that sweat jacket on before I do something inappropriate?"

She sat back on her heels, "and…what do you think is inappropriate?" Eric leaned forward on his knees and pressed a warm kiss on her lips. "That is inappropriate." Jackie smiled against his mouth. "Nope." The she wrapped an arm around his neck and flipped him on his back to the floor.

She gently pressed her mouth against his and kissed him until he responded. Then she pressed his last present against his chest. "Now that was inappropriate."

Eric didn't know if he was seeing stars because his head hit the floor or because Jackie kissed him. It didn't matter because with the ache was a separate ache and he kind of liked them both. He looked up into her laughing eyes, "You got me a third gift?"

"Oh Eric, it's just something you need." She laughed.

Eric loved looking at her smiling face. 'What if all I needed was you?"

She grinned. "You all ready have me….you just don't know it yet."

T7S


	22. Chapter 22 Another Bloody Mary Please

**Author Note: **_….you can't fool a mother…._

T7S

**Chapter 22 **– Another Bloody Mary Please

T7S

"Wow, I missed your special yams. Damn. Did dad eat the whole dish?" Eric exclaimed.

"Oh honey, I have so much food leftover! I invited Jackie but she couldn't make it. I'm so glad you have a good friend."

"Me too mom. I'm sorry you had to spend the holiday alone." He felt like he was gripping the telephone too tightly.

"Eric, do not worry about us. One day it's just going to be me and your dad so this is good practice. Do you think you'll be home for Christmas next year?"

"I'm sure of it. I just wanted to say I love you guys and I really miss you."

Eric could hear his mom starting to cry. "We miss you too son, it's not the same without all your friends and you. Call again okay?"

Eric hung up and rolled on his back. "I hate lying to her." Jackie was lying on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands. "Well, tomorrow Mrs. Forman is meeting me, Brooke, Betsy and Bertha for lunch. It should be interesting."

Eric looked over and tugged a lock of her hair. "You seem so sure that mom's not going to freak out."

Jackie smiled. "You told me you trust your mom and I do too. I just think that if she sees you and knows your okay, it will be good for both of you. I can tell you miss her."

"You're very observant." Eric put linked his fingers behind his head. "You know what's so weird about all of this?"

"What's weird?" she asked in reply.

He looked at her in the eye, "I feel so grown up. I mean I'm almost 20 but I feel like I've lived a lifetime already. Just last summer I was content to sit in the basement watching reruns on TV with Donna. Now? That seems so….dull and boring."

Jackie rolled on her back and looked at the dove gray ceiling. "I know what you mean. I loved working at the public access channel but that was a half hour show and not even a steady job and then I'd hang out in the basement….we'd just talk about a lot of….junk. Now, I have all these responsibilities and a career and I'm making my own money and I'm learning to depend on myself. I don't ever want to go back to being old Jackie."

"I don't want to be that old Eric. He was too dependent on the approval of his friends. I don't need that anymore, I have confidence and a good job and a great roommate."

Jackie laughed, "Awww, are you trying to get out of washing dishes?"

Eric chuckled, "Did it work?"

She poked him in the ribs. "Nope. Get out of bed and finish your chores. I have to call your mom and set up the lunch."

T7S

"Where are you going again Kitty?" Red sipped the rest of his coffee. Kitty smiled and touched up her lipstick.

"Brooke is bringing Betsy and Jackie is bringing her roommate's sister to lunch in Kenosha and they invited me! Isn't that sweet?"

"Why don't the girls just come here?"

Kitty kissed her husband on the pate of his head, "It's a lunch dear - the kind where I don't have to cook and I'm looking forward to seeing the baby."

Red smiled. "You go have a nice lunch and tell Brooke she can do so much better than Kettlehead."

"Red! Be nice. That poor baby is half Michael Kelso. I should be back in a couple of hours."

T7S

Eric adjusted the curly blonde wig. There was a tag in the back that kept irritating the back of his neck. He felt like a fraud wearing the big sunglasses in a restaurant but Brooke assured him that he looked like a big woman - a big, handsome woman. Jackie couldn't stop giggling and that didn't help. She ushered Eric into the booth adjacent to where Brooke and Betsy were sitting. "Now, if anyone comes by, use that really high voice we practiced on the way over."

Eric used his best falsetto voice. "Like this? You don't think I sound like a guy trying to sound like a girl?"

Brooke chuckled. "Bertha, relax, you totally look like a girl. You're here to make your mom happy."

Impulsively, Jackie gave Eric a brush on the cheek. "She's gonna love you no matter what you look like."

Just a few minutes later, Kitty Forman walked in the doorway of the steak house. She saw the tall chestnut haired Brooke and the shorter brunette head of Jackie. Kitty waved and bypassed the guest waiter. "That's my table over there."

Kitty crushed Jackie and Brooke in a big hug and said, "Now where's that baby?" Betsy was belted in her carrier and Brooke took out her daughter and handed Betsy over to the former nurse. "She's just adorable! Look at those big eyes."

Kitty slid into the booth and nuzzled the baby. "Oh…I miss this smell. You know, when Eric was little he loved having his belly rubbed."

Eric couldn't believe how much he missed his mom! She was giving all her attention to the baby and he had to wait to reveal his identity but he wanted his mom to hug him too. It had been since September since he last saw her or his dad. He didn't think he would miss them this much.

Once Kitty got her baby fix over, a waitress came by for their drink order. "Oh, a Bloody Mary for me." Kitty smiled and then she caught a glimpse of the tall girl in a wig. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar. Brooke smiled at the waitress, "Diet cokes please and Bertha over there will have root beer."

"Bertha" waved and sat back in "her" booth. Kitty leaned forward, "Is that your roommate's sister? Is she shy?"

Jackie bit back a smile. "Yes. She wants to meet you after you've had your drink. She's mustering up her courage."

Kitty smiled at Bertha and went back to talking to the girls. Eric waited patiently while the waitress served the drinks and after his mom threw back a couple swallows, he pulled over a chair to sit at the end of the booth.

Jackie looked at Brooke who looked at Eric and they all nodded. "Mrs. Forman, I would like to introduce you to someone special. I need to know that you won't talk about Bertha to anyone besides those of us at this table."

"Honey, what's the problem, is Bertha wanted by the police?"

Eric pulled off the wig. "No mom. I didn't go to Africa. I've been in Chicago all this time."

Kitty sat there in shock. Her mouth was working and tears were falling down her cheeks. Then she whacked Eric in the arm with her purse. "What kind of crap is this?" Eric simply gathered his mom in a hug and Kitty broke down. This was her son. This was really Eric in the flesh….wearing a dress. She cried happy tears and smiled at the girls.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "This is best Christmas present I could have gotten. Are you coming home sweetheart?"

"Not yet. There's something you should know."

Kitty wanted to know the story. "Okay, let me order another drink and the three of you silly billys can tell me everything." She said with a wink. Another Bloody Mary down and Kitty heard the whole story. "Why didn't you just call home?"

"Mom, I wanted to but everyone had already said goodbye and I didn't want Dad to call me a failure…Jackie had a brilliant idea and well….I just went with it."

Kitty looked at Jackie. "So all this time you were lying to me too."

Jackie looked humbled. "Yes Mrs. Forman. I'm sorry."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, but look at both of you having your own successful jobs! I couldn't be more proud. Your dad will be proud too."

Brooke handed Kitty the Entertainment section from last week's newspaper. "We all thought you should know before anyone in Point Place accidently recognized Eric."

Kitty devoured the article. "Oh honey, look how handsome you are. Was this a party?"

Eric grinned. "It was a wrap party for the big movie scene with finished with Able Strong." Kitty heard the name, "Oh! You worked with him too?"

"I worked with the electricians and lighting crew. I made some really awesome lightning and thunder during the boat crash." Eric was this close to bragging, okay he WAS bragging.

"Jackie, look at this beautiful dress. Who is this woman?" Kitty pointed to Kathleen.

"That's Kathleen Dubois; she's the Production Manager and my boss. She's in charge of everything and I'm her assistant. I'm meeting so many important people you wouldn't believe it."

Kitty saw the picture of drunken Eric holding Jackie on his lap. She looked at the pair. "Are you sure the two of you are just roommates?"

Almost too quickly, they both said, "Yes!" Kitty smiled like a mother does when she knows her child isn't telling her everything. "Okay. Now tell me about King Marshall's house. I would just love to see it."

Brooke described the beautiful condo while Jackie brought out the Thanksgiving photos. Kitty smiled at the sad turkey and exclaimed happily how wonderful the view was. She looked at the two smiling faces in front of her. Eric was so healthy looking and stronger – more confident. How could a mother not be proud? Jackie was no longer that shallow little princess that dogged Steven's heels. This was a young woman who was secure in her abilities and was taking good care of Eric.

"Let me say that while I don't approve of you two living together, it must be working because you both look so happy. Eric, I am so proud that you have a job you are succeeding at and Jackie, I understand why you took the job. I disagree why you are keeping this secret but I understand and I won't tell anyone."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. "I felt so bad lying to you." She confessed. Kitty smiled, "Well, you are a bad liar honey. Now, in exchange for my silence, I have one demand."

Eric scratched his head. "What's that?"

Kitty laughed, "I want us to have lunch at least a couple of times a month so I can see you honey. I miss my son and your dad can only hold a decent conversation for so long."

Jackie smiled, "Do you mind meeting in Kenosha like this? I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable running into Steven or his wife."

Kitty scoffed, "You and me both. He should have known better and got a divorce right away or got it annulled. I have a stripper in my basement! It's just terrible."

Eric added, "I really don't want to run into Donna and her new boyfriend. She broke up with me over the phone."

"Well honey, that's because everyone thinks you are in Africa. Ahahahaha. They don't really know you're just in Chicago. But you always knew I never thought the neighbor girl was good enough for you."

"Yes mom." Eric grinned. "Still, I'd like to avoid the whole Randy situation until my year is up."

Brooke explained, "We have to continue the lie for nine more months. Everyone, except for the four of us, expect Eric to be in Africa. We just have to keep this quiet until he officially comes home."

Kitty loved being a part of the secret especially now that she was going to have clandestine visits twice a month. "I promise to not tell anyone, even your father, that you are just one state away earning a decent wage at a wonderful job. I'll let you explain that later."

Jackie cut in, "If we're on the phone, Eric is either Bert, my gay roommate, or Bertha his twin sister. Out in public, he'll be wearing the wig just in case anyone recognizes him. It would be difficult to explain otherwise."

"No, actually, I read an article that says that in the whole world, there is someone out there that looks just like us. Can you imagine another woman that looks like Kitty Forman? Maybe she lives in France or somewhere exotic. Bert will be the guy that might look like my son."

Brooke looked at her watch. "Oh hey, I have to meet Michael at the library. He's spending time with Betsy today. My mom is having a party and he's not welcome there." Kitty touched Brooke's hand. "Sweetheart, thank you for being such a good friend to these two terrible liars – they need a good person like you to keep them in line." Kitty teased.

"Oh Mrs. Forman, they keep me from going crazy so I think it works good all around."

Jackie nudged Eric with her knee. He looked up and she smiled. _They did it!_ They crossed the third big hurdle! Eric moved aside while Brooke brought out the baby carrier. She kissed everyone on the cheek and promised to be there for the next luncheon. When Brooke was gone, Kitty leaned forward and said, "Okay, now tell your mother what's really going on between the two of you."

T7S


	23. Chapter 23 Happy New Year

**Author Note: **_…..nice and fluffy and a short smut at the end! There is a warning….._

T7S

**Chapter 23 **– Happy New Year

T7S

Kitty came home on a cloud of happiness. Red noticed right away that something was different about his wife. When he pressed her about it she just smiled and said, "It was a wonderful lunch with the girls. We plan on doing it every other week."

When Sam and Steven came home they noticed the measured level of happiness in the Forman household. Hyde looked at Red, "What did you get her for Christmas?"

Red shrugged. "Just the regular perfume and some fabric she wanted. Who knew she would be so happy?"

When Bob came over with a belated gift, he noticed the previous tension in the house was gone. "Did you and Kitty have make up sex?"

"Bob? Get the hell out of here." Red said with a scowl.

T7S

Eric went back to work with a new attitude partly due to the relief of telling his mom the truth. Brooke and Jackie had been right; this was a lie that needed to be told. He also knew it made his mom feel special by being part of the plan. Now he could look forward to two homemade meals a month! "Forman! _Hollywood in the Midwest_ needs colored lights."

Eric followed Tony's instructions to replace the ordinary white bulbs to a more festive color for the special New Year's Eve show. Kitty had been excited to watch the shows her son worked on. That thought made him smile.

He was also happy that his mom liked both Jackie and Brooke. He hadn't realized just how much she only tolerated Donna because of him. The marriage that never happened was predestined for failure. He could really see that now. Since the luncheon, he could call home and just as long as his mom picked up, he was free to talk about the job or the crappy chore Tony assigned him too. Nevertheless, there was a freedom about his life that had been missing. Brooke and Jackie gave it back.

Jackie was waiting for him in the car with the heaters blasting. He smiled and jumped in the passenger seat. "How was your day?"

She grimaced. "I spent the entire day planning Kathleen's personal New Years Eve party and do you think she invited me? No. What a bitch! I hope someone spills the champagne."

Eric laughed. "Well, Bertha and Jackie could always go to the Forman's for the famous party."

Jackie looked over and laughed, "Yeah, all of them would have to be really, really drunk! Of course, Fez would try to cop a feel."

"Oh, I forgot about that." He exclaimed. While the rest of the guys thought that it was a funny holiday tradition, Eric didn't want his alter female ego to experience a tongue kiss from his foreign friend! Ew!

Jackie pulled into traffic. "Besides, Michael and Brooke are spending the evening at Casey's and Fez has a date. It would just be Donna and the Hyde's. Do you want to eavesdrop? I still have the antennae in the trunk of the car."

Eric thought about it, "Nah, I don't think I want hear Randy and Donna making sweet talk."

"…or Steven asking his wife for a _special_ dance. Ugh. Why did they pick losers when they could have had us?" Jackie exclaimed. "Forget I said that. It must have been another reflex I'm trying to get rid of."

Eric patted her leg. "You're doing really well. You haven't cried for him in awhile."

Jackie smiled. "You're doing good too. I think we're growing up again. So what do you want to do for New Years Eve? Some of the gaffes are going to Tony's for a party." Eric could only imagine Kit and Wes constantly trying to hit on Jackie and he suddenly felt very territorial.

She parked in the basement and as she walked around the front of the car she said, "Hey, I heard about this bar that's on the next block….let's go there and watch the ball drop with a crowd of faceless people."

Eric thought about it and it had an appeal he would have never considered. No worries that Kelso had enough beer or Hyde wasn't too stoned in front of his parents. He and Jackie would be within walking distance of home. It sounded like a good idea. "I think you have the better plan. Let's do that."

T7S

After work that next day, the staff was let go early for the holiday. On the ride home Jackie reminded Eric of the perils of drinking champagne and he laughed, "I'll stick with beer. That was a nasty hangover."

They made a meal together and Jackie spent an hour getting ready for the party at the bar. Eric changed into a long sleeved shirt and pulled a sweater over his head. His jeans were still clean so he changed his shoes and brushed his hair in the bedroom mirror.

Jackie stepped out of the bathroom like she was walking on a runway. Dark denim pants were tucked into black heeled boots; she had a pink camisole that winked out from behind the buttons of a soft cashmere sweater. She had put her hair up in some kind of knot on top of her hair and secured it with jeweled bobby pins. Eric swallowed hard; Jackie looked like cotton candy in high heels. Her make up was perfect but then again she didn't really need to wear any! She put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

Eric stammered, "F-fine. You look fine."

Jackie exhaled loudly. "I was looking for gorgeous or prettiest girl ever but I guess _fine _will have to do." She walked to the door and took her coat from its hook. "Forman, are you going to walk with me or what?"

"What?" The image walking away from him was just as good as when she turned around. "What? Oh yeah! Let me get my coat!"

T7S

The bar was nearly standing room only. Eric held Jackie's hand as he pushed his way towards the bar. He set her in front of him, his arms preventing a couple drunken partygoers from knocking into her. "Two of whatever you have on tap." He shouted to the bartender. Looking around, he found a couple of empty stools that were within viewing distance of the Rockin' New Year's celebration that occurring in New York.

Jackie's eyes were shining. "Look at us, they didn't even card me!" she said excitedly. "I'm almost 19 you know."

Eric laughed, "I forgot that you just recently graduated. You HAVE grown up haven't you?"

She touched his arm. "Yes. Can you help me out of my coat? It's hot in here." The minute the coat came off, the lavender and vanilla scent wiped out the smell of dank beer and cigarette smoke. Eric breathed it in and held it. It reminded him of springtime. ''Are you comfortable?"

"Oh yes. We got a good view for when they drop the ball. You know every New Years at your mom's house, we miss this part."

"I know and someone gets drunk and throws up outside." Eric agreed. They made small chit chat and every time some stranger walked up trying to flirt with Jackie, Eric moved his stool just a little closer. By 11:30 they were sitting side by side. Jackie had three beers and that was one too many for her and she was starting to sing with the jukebox.

Eric laughed; he was only on his fourth and decided someone needed to be the designated walker-home. His arm was around her shoulder and it was like they were the only couple in the bar. Jackie whispered in an overly loud voice, "ERIC, Eric….you know what?"

He looked at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "What's that my friend?"

She looked him in the eye. "You understand me better than anyone ever has. Did I tell you that before?"

"No, I don't believe you did." He replied with a smile. She grinned, "Then I didn't tell you how good you look when you have that five o'clock shadow did I?"

Eric stroked his jaw. "What, this stubble?"

She nodded like all good drunks do. "Especially yours cuz it's a nice light brown color." She reached up a hand and touched his cheek. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The hand on his cheek slid to the back of his head and tangled in his hair. She nipped and tugged on his bottom lip and Eric easily kissed her back. This was about tonight and new beginnings and it was New Years Eve.

Jackie's hands went under his sweater and pulled the shirt tails out of his pants. He would have protested if the kiss hadn't been so damn good. When her hands touched his bare midriff, every other sensation faded away except for the feeling of her exploring fingers and the soft lips against his.

Taking advantage of the alcohol, Eric let his hands stray to her waist as he pulled her onto his lap. She was so light and never stopped kissing him. Her nails lightly scraped his skin as he hungrily tasted her exquisite lips. Jackie's tongue danced over his and as she moaned softly Eric just came undone.

His big hands brushed over her slim ribcage stopping just under her breasts, her breath caught and she smiled against his mouth. "Go ahead." She murmured. Encouraged, Eric slid his hands up and over the lacy little bra and he would have groaned out loud if they weren't in such a public place. Jackie threw her arms around his neck as the countdown began.

She looked up briefly as the ball in Times Square began to fall and then she just didn't care anymore. The crowd began counting backwards and Eric pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm only thinking about you." He whispered.

She smiled and whispered back. "Me too." Then cheers went up and Eric said, "One." He gave her the first kiss of the New Year. Jackie ignored the confetti that rained down from the ceiling and the noise of the horn blowers. Eric looked at Jackie as if for only that moment between 1979 and 1980 he was right where he belonged. She was smiling at him with swollen lips and he could easily imagine being right here ten years from now.

"Do you know what I want?" she grinned. He smiled back hoping she was thinking the same thing he was thinking. "You want to go home and talk about it?"

She nodded her head. Eric smiled broadly and held her coat so she could slide her arms into it. With a purposeful stride, Eric steered them both out of the crowed bar and into the fresh clean air. Jackie held his hand as they cleared a path through the fresh fallen snow. Party revelers were running down the street banging noisemakers and shouting "Happy New Years!" to everyone that would listen.

Jackie closed her eyes and leaned against Eric as they walked. He put an arm around her shoulders and she felt so content. She felt very drunk and this was not the norm for her but it was a whole new decade and she wasn't in Point Place. She turned her face up for a kiss and Eric didn't disappoint. He stopped them on the sidewalk to return the kiss and pulled her into his coat. Their hot breath appeared like vapor on the air as he wrapped his fingers in her hair pulling out the pins so that the warm chestnut strands fell over his hand and her shoulders.

Jackie shivered and squeezed him tight. When she pressed herself against his hip, she could tell how much he wanted her and it was exciting. Eric kissed her jaw and moved to her lips and collarbone and she dropped her head down humming in pleasure. Eric loved how warm it felt with his face hidden in the curtain of her long hair and the way her blood pulsed under his lips. She was definitely NOT thinking of Steven Hyde. This was Eric Forman making her blood quicken and the thought that he made her feel this way was far more intoxicating than all the beer he drank!

"Eric, I'm cold." She said softly. Eric grinned and took her hand, "Let's run before we freeze out here!" Hand in hand, they ran kicking up flakes of snow and arriving red faced and out of breath, laughing like lunatics. Jackie smiled while Eric pressed the elevator button. "This has been the best New Years ever." She confessed.

Eric matched her smile. "I couldn't say it better." In the elevator, Jackie shed her warm coat as Eric did the same. Except for wet feet, they were toasty warm.

T7S

Jackie was lying on the sofa, her hair splayed over the arm and she looked more gorgeous than Eric had even seen a near naked woman. She had a twinkle in her eye as she said, "What do you mean you don't have one?"

Eric looked in his wallet. "I don't."

She licked her lips with the tip of her pink tongue and he groaned. "I mean, I thought they were standard issue for guys. You know, like beer money and car keys?"

Eric rolled his eyes. When he packed for Africa he didn't fathom he was ever going to make love for another year and now the opportunity presents itself and he was unprepared! Eric fell to his knees. The soft skin of her belly beckoned and he was confounded. "But what about girls?" he asked helplessly.

Jackie shrugged. "I hadn't planned on sleeping with anyone. We could…..just make out."

Eric lifted an eyebrow. "Does this mean I have to take another cold shower?"

She smiled slyly. "No necessarily. I could always shower with you. I mean there are two showerheads…..I soap you and you …. Soap me?"

"Are we thinking the same thing because if we aren't I don't want to….." Jackie covered Eric's lips with hers and kissed him silent. "You talk too much." She said against his mouth. His hands went to the naked skin of her waist and she trembled. "We're just going to take this thing nice and slow. A shower today….something else another day." She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. "Can you handle that? Slow and simple?"

**-NICE SMUT - BUT STILL SMUT - MOVE ALONG PLEASE -**

Eric nodded and followed Jackie into the tiled room. Without hesitation, the bra fell to the floor and she stepped out of her panties. Opening the shower door she looked back, "Eric, get in here."

Eric watched through the glass doors as she stepped under the hot spray. A very perfect naked body was waiting for him. Why in the hell wouldn't his shoes come off? He fumbled with the belt buckle and nearly popped the button of his pants. The sweatshirt got stuck on his ears and he forgot to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt. Finally, all he had left was his underwear. Jackie sing-songed, "I need somebody to shampoo my hair… are you out there?"

The shorts came off in seconds and he was opening the shower door. The water was hotter than he liked but his blood was already pumping. A very slippery and wet Jackie spun him under the spray. The dregs of the alcohol had left her system and she was just a little drunk with happiness. Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and poured shampoo into it. "I'll wash yours and you wash mine."

The minute her fingers started rubbing the fresh smelling shampoo into his hair and massaging his scalp, Eric almost lost it. The were standing inches apart from each other with eyes closed just touching and shampooing and this was probably the single most erotic thing Eric ever experienced! Her hands felt incredible and the feeling of her wet slippery hair in his fingers was amazing.

Suddenly she was rinsing his hair and kissing him at the same time. Hot and hard and he was awash in sensations. "Oops! I dropped the soap!" Eric could feel hands at his feet and when he turned around he felt the bar of soap press against his nether cheeks and he nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Hang on cowboy, she laughed. The bar of soap travelled over his back and massaged his shoulders and Eric could feel her breasts pressing against his skin as those arms came around his waist, soaping and rubbing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

"You dropped the soap. Yeah, right." He laughed. He took the bar from her and made some lather between his hands then proceeded to soap her shoulders and arms and pressed her against the wall of the shower while he soaped her breasts. When he fell to his knees and lathered her legs she was practically purring and Eric wondered why he had never thought of this before!

Jackie slid down the wall until they were both on their knees and she grabbed his warm wet face and kissed him, licking the water as it splashed off his cheeks. Eric washed her belly and below and she moaned in a way that made Eric feel good. Very good.

"Lay down." She coached softly. She could tell how aroused he was and it made her happy that _she_ did this for him and not Donna. This was all her doing and his undoing! Eric stretched out on the shower floor and Jackie soaped his chest, his belly, his shaft and then she slid onto him - capturing him between their bellies. Jackie slid one thigh between his and rocked forward, her soapy hand stroking on the up-slide.

Eric could feel everything and it was odd because he loved it and it was new but there was nothing he could do for her. He tried to reach for her shoulders, her arms, her breasts but she was tormenting him and he could tell she enjoyed it. The vision of her rocking against him was a complete turn on, her dark hair was thrown back and her eyes were closed and as she gripped him tighter Eric closed his eyes and heard as well as felt her own release. A powerful second later he spilled and gathered her against the side of his body kissing her face in feather light kisses. The water rinsed away their soap and the evidence of their tryst…Eric was baptized into 1980 by a shower of love.

That's what he was feeling right now. The lie they kept telling themselves over and over was really just the truth in hiding.

He loved her.

T7S


	24. Chapter 24 Dream Weaver

**Author Note: **_… adding another lie…_

T7S

**Chapter 24 **– Dream Weaver

T7S

_The lie they kept telling themselves over and over was really just the truth in hiding._

_He loved her._

T7S

Jackie woke up early the next morning to find Eric cuddling her from behind. They finally crossed the no-mans land side of the bed. She was waking up in a new decade and Eric loved her. He murmured it as he drifted off to sleep and he murmured her name in his dreams. He hadn't said it to her face, but she could knew. This safe protected feeling she got had been born of friendship but moved into something deeper and more satisfying. She loved him too.

"…_so you've replaced me. I knew it would happen one day I just didn't think it would be with my best friend. Eric, how could you?" Donna looked sad and angry at the same time._

_Eric looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Donna, I done running after you – I've chased you for years and then when I caught you…you treated me like a second class boyfriend. You were going to settle to be my wife. I don't want that. I want someone I can talk to that isn't going to belittle me."_

"_Eric, I loved you. I still love you."_

"_Donna stop. You already said it. Loved. You loved me but you don't anymore. I get it really. Let me go. I have a future waiting for me and I can't wait to get to started."_

"_Sorry Eric, but I can't do that. I'll always be here. Waiting."_

Donna's face faded away and Eric woke with a start. Then he realized he had an armful of naked girl and smiled. Ahhh….last night in the shower… He was learning a lot these days!

Gently, he kissed the naked shoulder and ran a hand over Jackie's hip. What a great morning. "Hello beautiful." He said softly. A lazy hand grabbed his arm and pulled it over her waist.

"Good morning to you too." She said sleepily. His fingers stroked her soft skin and she giggled. "You're tickling me." Jackie turned in his arms so she was facing him. "How did you sleep?"

Eric ran a finger down her forehead and over her nose. "Best nights sleep I ever had." He smiled. "May I say that you consistently amaze me?"

Jackie smiled lazily. "It's part of my charm…and faithfully reading my Cosmo magazine."

Eric laughed softly. "May I get you a subscription?"

"Already have one. But thanks for the offer. Eric, we need to talk but now right now. Can you make some coffee so I can get some clothes on?"

He smiled. _The Talk_. It was inevitable but with Jackie it wouldn't be as harsh as it was with Donna. He slid off the end of the bed and pulled on his sweatpants. Jackie watched him with glowing eyes as he back stepped into the hallway nearly tripping over his shoes. She giggled as he made a nice recovery, 'I meant to do that!"

T7S

The next few weeks passed like a dream. Eric knew he was totally infatuated, but beneath those rapid heartbeats and butterflies was a much deeper emotion. He loved Jackie Burkhart and the crazy rules she had for living and working together. Her little adage of "friends first, coworkers second and everything else is third" worked perfectly.

They worked well at their separate jobs and the friendship was off the hook, he could talk to her about anything and everything. Eric trusted Jackie implicitly and in ways he never trusted any of his friends before. She had his back and he had hers. Eric finally had the mature friendship and relationship he always wanted.

Jackie and Eric were building their savings and together they were learning to budget for the upcoming move in March. They had decided that they would stay roommates but get a two bedroom apartment just in case they had guests or a minor disagreement that was surely to arise as they became a couple. Jackie said that Cosmos recommended it and Eric wasn't going argue with the magazine on that topic! There was still some sexual energy they hadn't acted on since New Years Day but Eric was confident that was just a minor hurdle.

T7S

Every other week, Kitty met Bertha and Jackie or sometimes with Brooke at the restaurant in Kenosha and the original half hour visit would turn into an hour and then longer until Red started to get concerned. Red really didn't mind because his wife came back happy and excited and would cook him a great dinner. She was no longer depressed about Eric being gone, she was pleasant to Samantha and life was good. _That_ worried Red to some degree.

"Jackie left Point Place, why is she dragging Kitty to Kenosha every other week. Why doesn't she just come here?" Donna asked biting into a muffin. Red shrugged. "I don't know but she gets all excited to see Jackie and this Bertha.. She makes tons of food and takes it with her."

Randy suggested, "Maybe Kitty just needs an outlet and these trips are good for her."

Samantha and Hyde came up from the basement. "What's everybody talking about?" Samantha took the empty seat next to Red. "Are you talking about Kitty's weekend trips?" Steven looked at his wife. "How did you know about that?"

Samantha shrugged. "She's showing all the classic signs of an unhappy marriage." Sam patted Red's hand, "Not that she's unhappy with you of course, it's just I see it all the time."

Donna and Randy looked at the stripper. "Mrs. Forman, Kitty isn't unhappy. She's drinks a lot but then she's always done that." Hyde pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yeah, and since when has she really actually liked Jackie? I thought when she moved to Chicago, it was a done deal."

Samantha only knew Jackie by reputation but didn't want the ex-cheeleader/girlfriend back in the Forman home. "Red, maybe you should go with her one day. You always said you liked Jackie."

Red frowned. "If I went with Kitty, then I'd have to sit and listen to dumbass talks about shoes and shopping. No thank you."

Hyde removed his glasses. "Red, I can ask Kelso. He lives in Kenosha and he would know where Brooke goes. Hell, he can get Fez to spy on them for you."

Red's lips almost smiled. "Well, I don't think there's another man, but I would like to make sure Kitty's fine. Do that. Call the Kettlehead and Tonto and get them to go to the restaurant. I just want that little piece of mind."

Hyde smiled at Donna. "It's a done deal."

Donna looked at Randy. "You know, maybe one weekend, we could have lunch there too….it must be good if Kitty goes there all the time."

T7S

Brooke set the crawling baby on the floor. "I'm going to miss this condo. When does King come back?"

Jackie was making boxes while Eric was watching TV. "At the end of March…we're still looking for an apartment. I love it here but we took it knowing it was only for six months. Hey, I've saved up to get a waterbed!"

Brooke laughed. "You do know that you still have to get real furniture too."

Eric leaned over the arm of the chair. "Unless we can sublet again."

Brooke laughed, "Good luck with that. Oh, I have to warn you guys about something. Eric, get down on the floor so I don't break my neck trying to talk to you."

Jackie set her boxes aside as Eric sat next to her on the floor. "What's going on?"

Brooke cast a quick eye at Betsy who was drooling and balancing against the sofa. "Michael let it slip that he and Fez are going to follow Mrs. Forman tomorrow when she goes to visit Bertha and Jackie."

Eric's eyes got big. "What? That means I have to wear that wig the whole visit!"

Brooke tried not to laugh. "If you want to fool those boys, you'll have to wear a bra too or they'll never believe it. Eric, they won't look you in the face if you have boobs."

Eric exhaled. "That's my friends all right. Okay, but I'm wearing tennis shoes!"

Jackie grinned, "But Eric, you make such a handsome young lady." Eric smirked and gave her a poke in the ribs. "Don't try giving me some offhanded compliments missy." Jackie broke out in gales of laughter which started Betsy laughing as well.

"Guys, do you want me to go as a buffer? I can always steer Michael away if he gets too close."

Eric was nearly pleading. "Yes! Why are they even showing up?" Brooke smiled, "Samantha recommended Red come along for a visit when Steven volunteered Michael and Fez to spy on you guys. I think Red is getting a little jealous."

Jackie didn't like this. "Maybe we should just pick a different restaurant." Brooke put up her hand, "If you do, then it looks bad for Kitty. Just keep doing what you're doing. Mrs. Forman is happy and look, Eric is so much happier.

Jackie looked over as Eric smiled at her. It was one of those puppy dog smiles that just endeared him to her that much more. "Well…if it makes Eric happy."

Eric clutched his chest, "Be still my heart." Jackie swatted his arm. "Don't go getting all crazy." Eric grabbed the brunette in a headlock and gave her a headnoogie until she was laughing. He looked unapologetically at Brooke. "It's the only way I win an argument."

Brooke laughed, "You know, you two should just get engaged."

Jackie's head popped up. "Um, no can do! We'd be fired!"

Brooke, ever the voice of wisdom replied, "Honey, they can only fire you if you get _married_. I'm just saying, to the outside world, appear to be engaged. It will help you get in a new apartment, it will open doors that you haven't even encountered yet." Then in a quieter voice, Brooke added, "Michael and I are going to get a place in Kenosha towards May. We pretended to be engaged."

Jackie smiled. "Oh how wonderful!" She reached over and hugged her friend. "When's the wedding?"

Brooke laughed, "There isn't one. He asked me and Betsy to move in and we'll just stay engaged until he grows up. I want our daughter to spend more time with her dad."

Eric held up a finger. "There is wisdom there. People look at you different if they think you're shacking up, which it looks like me and Jackie are doing, but if they thought we were getting married…."

"You'll seem more respectable. No one needs to know there will be no wedding at the end of your rainbow."

Jackie hadn't planned on being engaged for convenience but then wasn't that was she was asking Steven for - some kind of commitment to the future? At least with Eric, she knew what she was getting and he was a keeper. It didn't hurt that he could make her heart speed up with a smile or a special compliment.

Brooke could see the emotions play across the faces of her good friends. "Look at both of you. There is love already in this room. You have a good base. You are best friends….people can see that you genuinely care about each other…some engagements have been based on less. If someone asked me, if the two of you loved each other, I would have to say yes."

Eric looked at Jackie and crossed his fingers. Jackie looked at Eric and said, "If you think I'm saying yes to a fake engagement without a real ring, you are out of your mind."

Eric grinned. "I think I can arrange that." Jackie looked at Brooke. "But I'm not even 19 yet."

"Honey, you have a job with a lot of responsibilities. Your coworkers will treat you with more respect than they would some girl just out of her teens. All I'm saying is just think about it."

Jackie looked back at Eric. "I guess this is another lie we can add to the pile."

T7S


	25. Chapter 25 Ugly Girls

**Author Note: **_…jammed with action….._

T7S

**Chapter 25 **– Ugly Girls

T7S

Eric woke up with Jackie snuggled into his chest. He loved the early morning hours when she was sleeping. In many ways she was still so young and vulnerable. Eric liked that he could protect her where no one else could. He would never break her heart like Kelso or Hyde had done. Jackie helped him become the man he was today and it wasn't by belittling him or holding him back. She encouraged or shoved him in the right direction and he could feel a maturity within himself that never existed before.

Eric picked up Jackie's hand and looked at the small diamond they had bought late last night. It wasn't big but it was big enough and when Eric got down on one knee in the jewelry store in front of several customers, Jackie immediately said "YES!" The kiss she gave him left him with no doubt that she really loved him.

The formality of being engaged did have some merit. The guys at work would quit hitting on her, the engagement would make her seem like more of a stable employee and Eric liked the idea that in some ideal world, Jackie would be his wife. Why did Brooke have to be so smart?

Eric pushed the dark hair off her shoulder and nuzzled the tiny shell of an ear. "Jackie." He whispered softly. She tried to swat him with hand but he simply grabbed it and kissed her fingers. "Good morning."

She rolled over and blinked lazily. "What time is it?" Then she noticed her little diamond flash in the morning sunshine. "Oh, I have a diamond!"

Eric smiled and watched her take pleasure in twisting the ring in the sunlight so the sparkles covered the ceilings and walls. She rolled over, "We are engaged." She propped herself up on her elbows, her hair falling over Eric's chest. "Aren't you glad our taxi's collided?"

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rolled her over onto his side. "I'm glad you came to the airport to say goodbye." With his hands wrapped around her waist, she leaned into him. "We had a good plan didn't we?"

"Of course." He replied into her hair.

"I don't want you to think I'm trapping you or anything because I know you wanted to marry Donna."

"I'm not marrying Donna. She's not even on my radar anymore. I like girls with dark hair that snore in their sleep." Eric replied. Jackie giggled, "You're mom's going to freak out. Just don't mention any wedding dates."

"Brooke schooled me in exactly what to say so don't worry." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm going to need your help with the bra. If Fez is going to show up, they need to look real."

Jackie grinned. "I'll have Fez's eyes bugging out. He won't even look at your face."

"Well, let's go get some homemade food and see my mom!"

T7S

Kelso and Fez were sitting in a booth where they could see the door of the restaurant. They used a couple of tall menus to hide their faces when Kitty came in and requested a booth. They watched as the woman they knew as a 'mom' walked over to an empty booth and remove her coat. She sat down and smiled as the waitress brought her a Bloody Mary.

"I think that must be what she usually orders. Did you see how she used ESP on the waitress to bring the drink?" Kelso explained. Fez nodded, "She's crafty."

Possibly not even five minutes later, Kelso saw Jackie and a tall blonde head towards the table. Kitty had an excited expression on her face and hugged the big woman. Fez whispered, "Who's that with Jackie?"

Kelso peered between the menus. "I don't know. She has big rack but man, she's an uggo!"

Fez groaned, "Let me see. Ahhh….pretty blouse. Nice curly hair but she is not very attractive."

Kelso looked at his friend, "You know, unless there's some girl on girl action pretty soon, this is going to get boring real fast." Fez agreed. "Maybe we should just go over and say hello."

Kelso reached over and frogged Fez in the arm. "No you doofus! We are on a reconnaissance mission. We have to go back and tell Hyde and Red what we saw."

Fez rubbed his shoulder. "Well, you can do that but I'm going to say hello because I haven't seen my goddess since Hyde married Sam." Before Kelso could stop him Fez stood up and started walking across the room.

Jackie saw the spy operation from the minute she walked in the door. She squeezed Eric's arm and whispered, "Dorks at 10:00 o'clock. Talk like a lady." When they sat down with Kitty, Jackie briefly explained what happened and Kitty grinned. "It sounds like my husband is a little jealous."

Kitty looked up, "Hello Fez. What brings you out here?"

Fez was flustered in Kitty's presence. He loved and adored this older woman, "Miss Kitty, I saw that Jackie was with you and it's been months since I seen her."

Fez turned to Jackie who stood up and gave him a quick hug. "I missed you too Fez." She said honestly. They both heard, "Aw heck! If you're giving hugs, I want one too!" Kelso ran over like a windmill to get his hug. Then he stood up and tucked his shirt in his pants. "And who's this….gal?"

Jackie bit her lip and replied, "This is my roommate's sister, Bertha. Bertha Kitt." She had to choke back a laugh, "Bertha, this is Fez and Michael Kelso." Eric held out a mitten covered hand and replied in a falsetto voice, "You much be Betsy's father."

Kelso grabbed Jackie by the arm and pulled her off to the side of the booth. "Jackie…between you and me? Bertha is an UGGO!" Meanwhile, Fez was watching Eric's brassiere move up and down with each breath with a big smile on his brown face.

_Bertha_ said, "Nice to meet you Fez." Eric held out his mittened hand and when Fez tried to suggestively squeeze the curly blonde's hand, Eric squeezed back hard enough to bring a tear to the foreigners eye.

Holding his nearly crushed hand, Fez declared, "Well, it was nice to meet you but I must go. Kelso, you're driving."

Kelso waved at the group and Jackie heard Fez proclaim that Bertha was too much woman for him. After the pair left, Eric pulled off the wig. "God, do all guys act like that?"

Kitty and Jackie looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah - I gave you an extra cup size so Fez wouldn't see your face." Eric chuckled and threw the mittens on the seat beside him.

Smiling, Kitty looked at the pair. "Okay, so what do you want to tell me?"

They looked at each other. "Um…we're looking for a new apartment….other than that, nothing new."

Kitty gave Eric that _mother knows_ look. "Is there something _special_ you want to tell me?" She reached over and picked up Jackie's left hand. Eric turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh, Jackie and I are engaged for professional purposes."

Kitty frowned. "I've never heard of that before."

Jackie explained how it worked in the movie industry and how it would help them in their future endeavors. Kitty replied, "So there's no actual plan to get married."

Eric and Jackie looked at each other hoping that someone would say "Yes we will," but they just shrugged. Kitty knew even if they didn't. "Jackie honey, would you mind getting my bag out of the car?"

"Oh, sure, I'll be right back." Jackie took the car keys and jogged out the door. Kitty turned to her son. "Explain this to me."

Eric's face softened. "Mom. I love her. I really love her and we want a long engagement. We don't to go through the same mistakes our teenage selves did. I can't see myself being married to anyone but her."

"Jackie feels the same way?" Kitty pressed.

Eric grinned. "Yes and she's still the bossy little midget you remember but she loves me. Mom, I may not be very much older than I was before I left, but I feel like I'm ages wiser than I remember. I can tell the difference between this love I have for Jackie and the desperate obsession I had for Donna. With Donna, I felt like I wasn't worthy. With Jackie, it's a forever kind of lasting love."

Kitty had tears in her eyes. Her baby boy really was growing up. She raised him well. "You do know how much I want to tell your father."

He smiled softly. "I know, but with Hyde still living in the basement, I can't just bring Jackie over there. He makes her uncomfortable and I'm not ready to deal with Donna and Randy yet. But soon. We'll tell Dad soon, okay?"

"Promise?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"I promise."

T7S

"She was like six feet tall and the ugliest woman you ever saw." Kelso declared. Red disregarded the other girl's appearance. "So, Kitty was just there to have lunch with Jackie and this other girl."

Fez was cradling his hand, "Yes, and that girl must be a weight lifter because she nearly broke my candy hand. How am I supposed to unwrap Tootsie Rolls with one hand?"

Hyde looked at Kelso, "So Jackie looked good?" Samantha looked at her husband, "Why do you care?" Red did not want to get into a lover's quarrel. "I'm going to watch the news. If you knuckleheads remember anything important, let me know. Otherwise, Kitty can visit Jackie and her little friend whenever she wants."

Just after Red retired to the living room, Donna busted through the patio doors. "Oh my god, you guys have to see this!" Donna put a newspaper on the Forman kitchen table.

Samantha looked up, "What is it?"

Kelso looked at her like she was dim. "It's a newspaper. What did you think?"

Donna looked at them both and shook her head. "No, just give me a second. I was looking through this paper for some gossip to put on air and I ran across this article. You guys know who Able Strong is right?" Half the group nodded. Donna continued. "Well, they were filming some scenes at the studio where Jackie works. Look."

She laid out the Entertainment spread which showed the picture of a fabulous looking Jackie Burkhart standing next to Kathleen, a shadowy picture of the gaffe crew and then Jackie laughing while sitting on someone's lap.

Hyde devoured the picture of his ex-girlfriend. She looked so happy and natural and just gorgeous in that evening gown. Donna grabbed a pencil…"Right there. It's Eric."

Four heads knocked together to see the shadowy picture. Kelso was to first to state, "Can't be. Eric's in Africa and that guys too tall."

Fez disagreed slightly, "I mean he looks like a guy that could look like Eric, but I don't think its Eric."

Kitty walked in the door. "What are you kids looking at?"

Donna said excitedly, "Mrs. Forman, we have a picture of Eric."

Kitty feigned ignorance, "Really - because I just got some Polaroid pictures before Christmas." Kitty knew about the newspaper article and needed to get this situation under control. "Let me see."

Donna pointed to Jackie sitting on someone's lap. "Right there. That's Eric."

Kitty clucked her tongue. "No honey, that's Bert. See how light his hair is? He's drunk and you know Eric doesn't drink all that much. How could he be there at a party and call me from Africa in the same night?"

Donna looked at the picture again. Bert looked like he could be Eric's cousin. She looked at Kelso. "You guys saw Bert's twin sister right?"

Kelso shuddered, "Oh god. She's not going to attract any guy in the near future." He glanced at the pictures again. "Jackie looks great, but Bert? I hope they slapped his face and not his butt at birth!"

The consensus of the group was that Bert resembled Eric but Donna was confused. "Why don't you and Randy go to the drive in with us?" Hyde offered.

Donna shook her head. "That's okay. Randy and I are just being friends for now. I've got to go."

T7S


	26. Chapter 26 The Bungalow

**Author Note: **_….short chapter moving the story along…_

T7S

**Chapter 26 –** The Bungalow

T7S

Jackie was waiting in the alley outside of the canteen. There was a light sheen of sleet which was a great respite from the constant snow. Eric jumped inside grateful for the heater. He leaned over and kissed Jackie on the cheek.

She smiled, "I'm guessing you had a good day?"

"It was okay. Why are you smiling so big?"

Jackie shrugged. "I have a surprise. Are you game?"

Eric lifted a brow. "Am I going to like it?" She looked at him as if he was playing. "I think you'll like it just fine. We're taking a ten minute detour." Eric leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Today had been extraordinarily busy.

Tony had the crew breaking down the set from the movie and sending everything back to the warehouse. Eric was disassembling lighting fixtures and shoveling sand. Red probably would have bought a front row ticket to that show!

It only seemed like moments later that Jackie pulled up in the driveway of a suburb home. "Who lives here?" Eric asked. Jackie was nearly bouncing in her seat. "It's the secret _love bungalow_ of King Marshall. He sublets on a month by month basis." Jackie held up a key.

Eric sat up, "You're kidding me."

Jackie was grinning. "Nope. If you catch me you can kiss me!" and she bolted out of the car and ran through the sleet to the front door. Eric grinned and was three seconds behind her. "I got you Missy." He laughed as he captured the back of her coat.

Her breath caught in her throat as Eric pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her panting breaths. She was sandwiched between Eric's chest and the front door. His hands were in her hair and he was kissing her in that way that made her want to hum with pleasure. "Wait." She said against his mouth. "Let's do this inside."

Eric snagged the key from her hand and unlocked the door. "Wow!" they both exclaimed. The living room was huge with a fireplace and plush cushioned furniture. A second rear projection television was set in the corner with King's trademark recliner. "Cool!" Eric whispered.

Jackie stepped onto the soft Berber carpeting and almost sighed. The house was warm and inviting and all the neutral colors were a relaxing background. Jackie grabbed Eric's hand. "Let's explore before the sunsets and it gets too dark in here."

Eric reeled her back. "I'm with you Missy; don't be afraid of the dark." She laughed, "I'm NOT afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of not seeing the cool stuff."

Eric exclaimed, "Well then, let's get a move on." There were two nice sized bedroom both with queen sized beds, a large kitchen with dining table, a den with a pool table and pinball machine and the coup de grace…. a small fenced backyard.

Eric looked at Jackie. "Details please." Jackie sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. God, this was so romantic! "Like I told you it's a month by month….no lease. We can't tell anyone that it's King Marshall's house, you know that confidential stuff we signed in September. It's only 10 miles from work and we would have a guest bedroom.

Eric sank down in the carpet next to Jackie. "Guest bedroom?" he wrangled his eyes in the dim lighting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, "Well….yeah, I'm not sleeping by myself!"

Eric twisted so she was on the carpet. "Good, I was just checking. Now what are you wearing under that blouse?"

She giggled, "What do you have in your wallet?" Eric pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "I came fully prepared."

She looked up at his smiling face. "Well I guess you're just going to have to find out for yourself!"

T7S

Jackie and Eric moved into the bungalow that weekend. They didn't have much in the way of personal belongings, just the things they accumulated since September. Brooke drove her car and brought some boxes while Jackie and Eric drove the remainder.

"This is just adorable. I love the fireplace." Brooke warmed her hands over the glow of the flames. "I plan on visiting a lot before I move in May. Tell me how you got this again?"

Jackie pulled out her towels. "I played the fiancée card. I told King's agent that Eric and I were getting married and he even gave us a discount!"

Eric's head swiveled around. "We got a discount for being engaged?"

Jackie grinned. "Yep. This diamond had some kind of superpowers! I mean, I'm going to miss the waterbed but still, this is pretty awesome."

Brooke laughed. "I meant to ask you, how did it go with Bertha meeting Fez and Michael?"

Eric fell back against the sofa. "I now realize what a perv Fez really is. Kelso just thought I was ugly but Fez tried to flirt with me."

Brooke removed the paper from dishes. "Michael told me that Donna found a copy of the Chicago paper with your pictures in it." Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and that little motion didn't go undetected by the older girl. "Don't worry, your mom got home just in time to convince them that Eric was really Bert."

Jackie breathed a visible sigh of relief. "We plan on telling Mr. Forman soon, but not yet."

Eric added, "I want to get passed my six month review so I have something in writing. Jackie and I decided that I may _come back_ from _Africa_ sooner than later. All this sneaking around to spend time with my mom is getting old."

Brooke understood and like how Eric said, "_Jackie and I decided…."_ She coughed, "When you do this _return_ thing you're planning on, what happens to you guys…as a couple, I mean?"

Jackie looked confused. "What?"

"Well, the plan was that Eric was going home to Point Place and Jackie was working in Chicago. By all rights, the two of you should never have met except by telephone. How are you going to explain this to your friends?"

Eric turned to Jackie. "I don't want to go to Point Place without you. I can officially go home and move back here. I really like my job, I love you and I don't want to leave."

Jackie froze. Eric said THE WORDS. He actually said the words. Jackie could feel her heart flutter. "You do?" she asked carefully. She placed both of her palms against his cheeks, tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back.

Eric's fingers encircled her delicate wrists. "Of course I love you. I'm not great with words but I love you Jackie Burkhart. I'm not afraid to tell anyone."

"Oh Eric, I'm so in love with you too!" She kissed his lips and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Brooke chuckled. "Okay, no making out while I'm here." Eric kissed Jackie's cheek and settled her on his lap. "Sorry, this is something the two of us have to _discuss_ after you go home."

Jackie looked at the mess on the floor. "Hey Brooke, don't you have to go home now?" She teased.

T7S

Many nights after work were spent in front of the fireplace. The state of the art television wasn't as interesting as spending time talking to Jackie or planning for the future. Conversations over the workday were shared on the ride home and pillow talk was how they fell asleep. Eric had never imagined that love and such friendship could work hand in hand.

It was late at night and an early spring rain was falling. Jackie was curled into Eric's side and he decided that he was tired of hiding from his dad. If Red Forman couldn't be proud of the man he had become, then that's how it was going to be. There would be no more clandestine visits to Kenosha to see his mom for an hour, he wanted to go home once in while. He wanted his car.

He wanted Jackie to have dinner with both of his folks and Eric would protect her from the wicked remarks of one Steven Hyde. He had been gone for eight months – enough time had passed. He was going to tell his mother after work that evening. It was time to tell dad the truth.

T7S


	27. Chapter 27 Reassigned and Resigned

**Chapter 27 –** Reassigned and Resigned

T7S

"Jackie, thank you for coming down on such short notice. Please sit." Kathleen motioned to a chair beside her desk. While Jackie sat, Kathleen moved stacks of paper to a side credenza. Crossing her long legs and wrapping her hands around her knee, Kathleen sighed.

"Dear, you have been such a delight to work with. I can't tell you how much you've helped me!"

Jackie felt a lump in her stomach. "Are you….are you firing me?"

Kathleen merely smiled. "Our parent station in New York is sending out a trainee to replace you. What I'm doing is sending you to an affiliate station where you will still work for me but you will be a senior production manager. There are only five sets, a large warehouse but we shoot a lot of our outdoor scenes on the docks."

The lump in her stomach was burning. "Where are you sending me to?" _Please don't say Washington or Oregon!_ Jackie tried to maintain a nice relaxed smile. Kathleen pulled out a file folder. "We have a station in Kenosha and that little remote location you did your cable show from. Now, in this file is a list of all the employees and information you need to learn if you are going to be my counterpart in Wisconsin. I will have monthly staff meetings but I expect the same quality of work you are giving me now. Do you have any questions?"

Jackie didn't even think she could blink. She was being assigned to Kenosha? Brooke was moving to Kenosha! She was in charge of her own station as a senior production manager? Five sets? Her own inventory? This was her DREAM finally coming true. _She had to tell Eric._

Crap. Eric worked in Chicago. Would he consider moving with her? This was the Steven Hyde predicament all over again. The perfect job or the perfect guy?

Kathleen snapped her fingers. "Jackie. You seem overwhelmed."

Jackie looked up. "Um…yes…just a bit. Kathleen, I don't know if you heard but….well, I'm engaged."

Kathleen smiled. "Yes, I heard and congratulations - the gaffe in Tony Becker's crew."

"I can't accept your offer until I talk to him." Jackie stammered.

"Oh honey, I'm sending Tony to Kenosha also, I'll just add Eric Forman to the crew that's going. I would like your Eric to attend night classes to get his journeyman's license." Kathleen pulled a card from her rolodex, "This is a trade school in Kenosha that the studio will pay for. If you have any relocating expense questions, go see Dewey in Personnel and he'll help you find a suitable apartment."

Jackie opened her mouth but no words came out. Kathleen found this very amusing. "I expect you to start the first Monday in April. In the meantime, read over the information in that file and attend the orientation meeting for salaried employees. I'll have Tony talk to the Kenosha crew."

Jackie stood up. Her whole world just shifted on its axis. Dreams were coming true.

T7S

Jackie waited inside the canteen for Eric. All day she had been hoping and praying that Eric would welcome the move as much as she did. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop wringing her hands. What if he loved Chicago and wanted to wait out the rest of the year like they planned? What would she do without him?

Eric stood outside the canteen doors. What would Jackie think when he told her that Tony Becker had promoted him to senior gaffe and was relocating him to the Kenosha affiliate? Jackie loved living in King's bungalow. This was his nightmare all over again. Leave the one he loved to advance his career. What if Jackie wanted to stay here? What would he do without her?

Jackie looked up when the door opened. What was that expression on Eric's face? She took a deep breath and put on a smile. "Hey….so….how was your day?" she asked a little too brightly.

Eric looked closely and saw that this happy face was a front for something else. He picked up her hand and looked at the diamond. "Jackie. I'm going to have to exchange this."

She looked at her engagement ring. "What do you mean? I love it." Eric sat on top of the table next to her. "Well, you see it's like this….I got a big freaking raise and my fianceé needs a bigger diamond. What do you think of that?" Eric said excitedly.

Jackie didn't want to get her hopes up but she replied, "So….you don't mind if we move to Kenosha?"

Eric looked at her and asked, "Are we talking about the same thing here?" Jackie showed Eric the promotion folder. "Kathleen promoted me too! She's sending Tony's crew to work all five sets and the outdoor shoots."

Eric grinned. "So….we won't have to do the two hour commute?" She shook her head no. He continued, "I still get the paid vocational school Tony offered me?" Jackie shook her head yes.

Eric gathered her in his arms, "We can still be engaged?"

"I wouldn't dream of changing anything but our location." She smiled. Eric kissed those sweet pink lips. "Good, because I want to _come home_ now - I want to see my dad.

T7S

The studio found a modest little duplex near Lake Michigan. The suburb was in close proximity to the studio, the airport and the lake. Eric and Jackie were welcome to pick any furniture from the warehouse and Kathleen had paid the rent for the first six months.

Once again, Brooke helped her friends move and she stayed with Betsy in the second bedroom while Michael got moved into his apartment. Though Eric had talked to his mom on the telephone, he had yet to tell her they moved back to Wisconsin. That would still be a surprise.

Eric enrolled in the vocational school and attended classes twice a week. It took some time to get adjusted to living in a new city and working out transportation but the couple managed just fine. Their biggest dilemma was how to get the Vista Cruiser out of Point Place.

Brooke summed it up. "Eric, you just have to bite the bullet. Now that both of you are in town, Fez is liable to see you and you know Michael can't keep a secret. You guys are just going to have to go see your dad."

Jackie didn't like the ambush approach but she wanted the deception to be over with. She no longer cared who Steven was married to and she knew that Donna wasn't going to factor much into Eric's future. Jackie felt pretty secure about their successes personally and combined.

"I have a suggestion." Jackie interrupted. "The Able Strong movie premieres next Friday. I have to attend this gala function at the studio for a bunch of local bankers but I can arrange for Mr. and Mrs. Forman to attend and meet some of the film crew. Eric, your dad can meet Tony and see the sets. When the credits roll for the movie, you're name is going to be up there."

Eric looked shocked. "My name is going to be on the screen?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes. You're part of the gaffe crew and you'll be listed up there forever. All of our friends will see."

Brooke got excited. "Invite all of them. If you guys tell everyone at the same time, you won't have to keep playing this drama over and over again. Have them attend the movie and meet back at the studio. Jackie, you're the production boss, you can make this happen."

Jackie eyed her friend, "Are you trying to be my PR representative?" she laughed.

Brooke smiled and looked at Eric. "What do you think?"

Eric felt some measure of relief. "I just want it all to be over with. Let's invite them all - I really only care that my parents are there."

T7S

"Kitty, I don't want to wear some damned monkey suit to go to a movie. Why are we going anyway?" Red complained.

Kitty smiled. "It's the premiere of the movie Jackie helped produce. I said we would be there and she invited us to the after party at the studio. Don't you want to see the sets and all the TV stuff? They have free beer."

Red pulled the cuffs of his sleeve. "Well, why didn't you say so? I could sit through some drama if I knew that was beer at the end."

Kitty tried not to smile too much. "Plus, there's someone special Jackie wants to introduce us to. Now go get Steven and Donna."

"Oh, let them drive together. With Samantha gone home with her real husband and Randy not dogging the redhead's heels, they are both perfectly miserable. Just the way I like it."

Kitty checked her curls and lipstick. "Okay, let's go. This is going to be so exciting!"

Hyde, Kelso and Fez came up from the basement. "How long is this thing supposed to last?" Hyde asked impatiently. Red replied in terms Steven Hyde would understand. "There's free beer after the movie at the party. If you dumbasses ruin this evening for her or Jackie, I'll put this shiny shoe up your ass."

Hyde was actually looking forward to seeing Jackie. The last time he saw her was when Sam announced they were married and now that her legal husband Larry, came back to reclaim his wife, Steven missed Jackie more than he thought he would.

Donna knocked on the back door. "I hope you guys don't mind if I ride with you. Dad's telling his party jokes again."

Fez spoke up, "I'll ride with Bob. He's funny. Kelso, come with us and let the party pooper ride together."

Donna punched Kelso in the shoulder, "That's for your friend. I'm just missing Eric. I shouldn't have broken up with him. I mean he's coming back in four months…why couldn't I have waited?"

Kitty hollered downstairs that they were leaving.

It was show time.

T7S


	28. Chapter 28 It's Showtime

**Author Note: **_…it all comes about…_

T7S

**Chapter 28 –** It's Showtime!

T7S

Brooke's mom was babysitting so she could attend the party. She was also Eric's buffer in case any of the Point Place group got out of hand. She wasn't afraid to get a little dirty. Jackie wore a beautiful sapphire gown and strappy heels. She made sure that Brooke had a guest pass so she could get in and out of the studio.

Eric was feeling sort of like a celebrity. Jackie had a seat for him in the mezzanine and Brooke sat with him while the rest of the crowd sat far below. Jackie and Tony stood at the entrance and welcomed each guest with a glossy picture autographed by Able Strong. When Jackie saw Red and Kitty step forward she took a deep breath. That meant her old friends weren't far behind.

"Mr. Forman! You look so handsome!" Jackie exclaimed. She gave Red a kiss on the cheek and he nearly blushed. "Okay, enough of that mushy stuff – let's watch this movie so I can get my beer."

Jackie laughed, "You are in the third row. You are my special guests." Kitty stepped forward and took Jackie's hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed looking at the bigger diamond.

"Did he?" Kitty dared to ask.

Jackie smiled, "Yes he did. Oh, don't forget your picture."

Kelso and Fez stepped up next. "Jackie….you're looking as AWESOME as I remember." Kelso grinned. "Hello Michael." She replied. "You're looking just as handsome as ever. Fez, you look good in gold."

"Well, it's not everyday my beautiful friend helps produce a motion picture!" Fez said excitedly. Jackie handed Fez a picture of the movie star. "Watch for the beach scenes. We filmed those here." She whispered.

Donna was right behind Fez. "Jackie….god, you look so beautiful." Donna couldn't help but catch a glint from Jackie's diamond ring. She grabbed her hand, "It's lovely. Who's the lucky guy?"

Jackie smiled. "Somebody on the crew – I'd rather not go into detail right now….I'm working." She said simply, "There's a seat for you in the fourth row." Jackie handed an autographed picture of Able Strong."

She looked up to see Steven Hyde wearing his best pair of faded jeans and a button up shirt. He had shaved and wasn't wearing his glasses. Jackie waited for the old feelings to surface but nothing. All she could think about was Eric and Brooke up on the mezzanine waiting for her. "How are you Steven?"

"Damn Jackie. You look….you look amazing." He leaned forward for a kiss but Jackie sidestepped. "Where's your wife?" she said in a hushed tone.

He grimaced. "Seems like I wasn't really married after all. Samantha's legal husband tracked her down and took her back to Vegas. Looks like you're doing good."

Jackie handed the Able Strong photo. "I'm living my dream Steven. You have a seat in the fourth row." Jackie watched him walk down between the seats to sit with the Point Place friends and she breathed a sigh of relief. After all the invitees were seated and the doors were shut, she hurried to the stage to meet Tony.

Hyde couldn't get over how beautiful Jackie looked. She was poised and well spoken and mature. This wasn't the same girl that wanted a commitment from him nearly a year ago. The sparkle from her engagement ring winked at him and he swallowed hard. Jackie had found someone? She really wasn't coming back – as much as he hoped, it wasn't happening.

Tony picked up a microphone and tapped it to get the audience attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen; if we can have your attention for a minute please? The movie will start shortly but our supervisors are making us do this." There was a smattering of laughter. Jackie picked up her mike. "Without telling you what the movie is about, we would just like to point out that all beach scenes and explosions were filmed here and in our Chicago studios. The names of the crew members will be in the credits."

Tony continued, "Yes folks, that was Jackie Burkhart and I'm Tony Becker. My crew worked tirelessly to complete this film on schedule and on budget so please remain seated until the credits are over."

Kelso whispered to Fez, "Cool, explosions."

Fez whispered back "Beach scenes. Bathing beauties."

Red whispered behind him, "It's a damn movie. Shut it."

T7S

The movie started playing and Jackie sought out her seat next to Eric and Brooke. Eric put an arm around Jackie's shoulder as the movie started.

Able Strong and Margaret were star-crossed lovers who several times, missed each other by chance, once in Monte Carlo at the gaming tables. They were both in a commuter train accident ending up in the same hospital – their rooms across from each other and still didn't know. A telegram from Able sent Margaret to Florida for the famous tryst on the beach.

When the beach scenes started there was a loud cheer from the crew members that sat among the audience members. Eric was amazed at how the camera filmed a perfect beach scene and he remembered creating the fake shadows and being buried in the sand.

When the boat exploded, the audience was startled at how real it seemed and Eric was proud of his lightning effects. The Coast Guard rescue of the unconscious Able Strong was very realistic and when Margaret fell to her knees sobbing for the dying character, Jackie could see Kitty and Donna wiping their eyes.

The end of the film was a collage of missed romantic moments between the main characters and the theatrical score was a popular tune. The audience stayed seated and Tony jogged to the stage. "Keep your eyes on the Chicago and Wisconsin film locations."

Red glanced up as the credits rolled:

**Produced By:**

Kathleen Dubois…...Production Manager Mid West

Jacqueline Burkhart...Asst Production Coordinator Mid West

Giovanni Goldsman…..Line Producer – Italy

**Production Management:**

Tony Becker…. Set Manager Mid West

Debbie Kiernan….Unit Production Manager – France

Lucas Winters…Post-Production Supervisor

**Sound Department:**

Wes Banks….. .Sound Engineer Mid West

Eric Forman…...Asst Sound Engineer Mid West

Kit McLeod….Asst Sound Engineer Mid West

**Camera and Electrical Department:**

Tony Becker…Head Technician Mid West

Wes Banks…..Grip

Eric Forman….Rigging Gaffer

Red Forman blinked. Did he just see his sons name twice in the credits? Was there a second Eric Forman or was he just missing his boy? It was certainly nice to see Jackie's name up on the big screen but he needed that beer now. Red looked over at Kitty who was smiling at the screen with happy tears flowing down her face.

Kelso was pointing at the screen, "Hey, they must have went to Africa cuz that's Eric's name up there!"

Hyde frogged him in the shoulder, "Quiet man, we're in a theater. Besides, Forman's thousands of miles from here."

Donna saw Eric's name and it created ambivalent feelings for her. She dumped Eric for Randy and Randy dumped her for no reason. Now she was seeing Eric Forman on a freaking movie screen. How had her life got to this point?

In the mezzanine, Brooke was clapping and cheering while Jackie and Eric kissed to their success. "Can you believe that almost eight months ago we didn't know what we were doing?" Jackie whispered in his ear.

Eric pressed his cheek to hers. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Brooke looked at the pair, "You guys are killing me with romance. Jackie, don't you have a party to start? I'll bring Eric around the back way."

Eric added, "We'll be waiting in Cathy Ambler's studio show."

T7S

The premiere party had champagne and bodyguards and police at the door keeping out the riffraff. Red got his beer and a nice plate of expensive appetizers. He and Kitty had their picture taken beside a huge prop telephone before Brooke grabbed their arms. "Jackie has a surprise waiting for you in the next set.

"Oh, this is The Cathy Ambler Show!" Kitty exclaimed. Brooke had Red and Kitty sit on the guest couch. The set lights suddenly came on and Kitty giggled, "Do I get to meet Miss Ambler?"

Brooke laughed softly. "Just hang on while I find the rest of the group."

In the back behind the set, Jackie was a bundle of nerves. "Oh Eric, are we doing the right thing?"

Eric held her shaky hands. "Jackie, we just made a movie and did you hear the applause? We were just a small part of a bigger team. Me and you. Right now, no one can break up our team right?"

She smiled. "No. We started this together when no one had any faith or confidence in us…." She looked into his green eyes. "I love you Eric. I'm not saying this to make you feel good. I just want you to know that even if those people on the other side of that wall hate what we did….the lie….I would do it again in a heartbeat just like you said. To go from where we were….to where we are now? I don't want to go backwards."

Eric tugged on a lock of brown hair. How did he get so lucky? "I love you too and you know what?"

She grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him closer. "What's that?"

He tipped her chin. "Someday…not tomorrow or even next week. I want us to be engaged for real. Not a pretend engagement to help us with our future…I want a future with you with a real house and real children."

"You already have that. When you proposed in the jewelry store I couldn't imagine a future without you in it."

Eric's lips curled into a smile. "Really? Are you sure? You picked me?" He lifted Jackie into the air and gave her a spin. "I love you Eric. There's no pretending or movie magic. Just Eric and Jackie magic. Let's go get this done. I want to go home and be with you."

T7S

Brooke had finally rounded up all the friends and they were sitting impatiently in Cathy Ambler's guest seats. The remaining set lights brightened and Brooke clapped her hands.

"Hello everyone. Jackie has a big surprise for everyone. Give her a minute to get up on the set."

Brooke waited until Jackie stepped up on stage and sat on the corner of the talk show hostess's desk. Brooke disappeared offstage while Jackie set up the reveal.

"I hope everyone liked the movie." She smiled calmly. She saw Tony and Wes walking across the set floor to just outside the lights. "Okay, if everyone is ready, here he is our guest of honor….Eric Albert Forman."

Brooke steered Eric behind Cathy's desk. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said. "Hey dad. I really missed you." The sound stage was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Red looked at the man who called him dad - this tall muscled man with great posture and confidence. He looked like Eric and sounded like Eric but Red wasn't going to be fooled.

"Dad, I never went to Africa."

Red's eyes got big. "You never….where the hell did you go?" The Point Place friends were speechless.

Eric smiled at Jackie and turned back to his dad. "I've been working in Chicago and going to school. I'm becoming an electrician."

Fortunately, Tony and Wes stepped forward holding out their hands. "Mr. Forman, may I say what a pleasure it has been working with your son on this last movie. He's a great employee and when he gets his journeyman's certificate he'll be making some pretty big money."

Wes shook Red's hand. "Congratulations on the future daughter-in-law also – I work with Eric everyday and he's a good guy to have on the team."

Red didn't know these guys but felt some pride in their words. He looked at the man who used to be his skinny lethargic son. "You learned a trade?"

Eric grinned, "A couple of them. You saw the explosions and the lighting? That was me."

Red nearly smiled but Kitty jumped up and hugged both men. "My two guys are finally together."

Red frowned. "You're not moving back home are you?"

Eric laughed, "No, I have my own place with my fiancée."

Hyde and Donna said, "What?"

Jackie walked over to the desk and Eric wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're engaged - have been for a while. We have some stories to tell you!"

Kelso and Fez were nearly giggling with excitement. "Our friend is back. Wait, how did he **not **go to Africa?"

Brooke smiled at Michael. "They cancelled his trip at the last minute. He moved to Chicago."

Kelso frowned. "You knew?" Donna and Hyde looked at Brooke also.

Brooke laughed. "You did too. In fact, you met him at a restaurant. That's Bertha."

Fez covered his eyes. "I tried to pick up Eric? Oh, he's an ugly woman!"

Eric, holding Jackie's hand, walked over to his buddies. "Guys, if you remember way back when…you saw Sonny and Cher driving through town….."

Kelso laughed, "That was you guys? Oh what a great burn!" Fez gave Eric a one armed hug. "Glad you're back Eric."

Eric walked to Hyde, "Hey, I was never really gone but I heard about your marriage…I heard it was cancelled. Just want to make sure you're not going to interfere in mine."

Hyde looked at Jackie's face and wished that her smile was for him and not Forman, but this was not the Jackie he used to care about. This was a new woman. "Dude, no problems. I wish you the best of luck."

Eric faced Donna. "You broke up with me. It doesn't matter where I was; it was just something that was going to happen. I realize that you and I were only meant to be high school flames. I want to make sure that maybe in the future we can be friends."

Donna wished that it was her that could make Eric that happy but like Hyde, she could only wish him luck. This was not her Eric Forman. This was a grown up version of the boy she used to love.

Kitty laughed excitedly. "I have my family back!" She hugged and kissed Red and Eric on the cheeks. "Oh, Jackie get over here! You are going to be family too!"

Brooke stood back and watched the happy family reunion. The big lie that she was a part of turned out to be a small fib. Eric and Jackie just needed to grow up and to do that they needed to leave behind the people that held them back.

It was the same with Michael. It seemed like he lost IQ points when he hung around the basement and then when he was with Betsy and Brooke, he was the smartest man alive.

Jackie and Eric were saying good bye to his parents as the rest of the gang left. "Brooke, we couldn't have done this without you." Eric said kissing her cheek.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Brooke said slightly embarrassed.

Jackie grinned. "Well, Eric and I are getting married for real and I want you to be my maid of honor….when we decide on a date."

Brooke laughed, "I knew it! You guys loved each other a long time ago. I saw it and I knew it was just a matter of time."

Eric smiled. "I keep surrounding myself with smart women, why is that?"

Jackie tugged his arm. "Let's go, we're having lunch at your parents house tomorrow."

Brooke waved, "Michael's taking me to my mom's tonight. I'll be moving out next week. We finally have our apartment." She said happily before running after Kelso..

Eric sighed. The big lie….it wasn't really a lie at all. It was the truth and he would happily do it again and again.

Jackie kissed his cheek. "Are you ready? We have a future to start Forman."

Eric gave her a pat on the rump. "Yeah…I was just thinking about that. Do you want a boy or a girl….in the future?"

Jackie wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder, "How about one of each? In the future?"

"I'd like that. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go home okay?" Those were the sweetest words Eric had heard in a long time.

"Let's go before I do something inappropriate."

Jackie laughed, "In this dress? I know a place where we can be as inappropriate as you want."

The pair held hands and ran off the stage into the darkness of the set giggling like two love struck teens.

There would be a baby or two in the future.

That would not be a lie!

The End

**A/N**: _Thank you so much to all my regular readers and you new ones too! I appreciate every story alert and favorite author alert._

_This was a fun ride and it needed to end so I can move on to my next._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Marla_


End file.
